Percy Jackson and the Hunt
by WolfMistwood
Summary: What happens if Percy lost his mom at a young age? What if Gabe did horrible things to him, what if Artemis saved him? What then? And will Percy be worth the effort of saving after every thing Gabe has done? All rights to Rick Riordan only my painful plot is mine. Rated M for a REASON.
1. Down the Darkest Road

**Percy Jackson and Co. do not belong to me, obviously. Otherwise there'd be quite a few different pairings... All rights to Rick Riordan.**

 **Chapter 1**

Percy POV

It wasn't always like this. I used to have fun all the time, me and my mom used to laugh a lot. But then Gabe Ugliano came into our lives. After that, no more happy laughter late at night telling bedtime stories, but muffled cries cradling wounds from savage beatings. The first time I got hit I was two and a half. Mom had to work so Gabe had to look after me, I remember being so scared...

 _Tiptoeing into the kitchen because Gabe had his poker friends over and they said mean things and "forgot" to feed him. My tummy growled and I saw my target a single apple. I reached for it on my tippy toes because I was so short. One, two, three tries and I have it, I smile to myself, mom would be proud of me, being such a big kid. I went to head back to my room and felt a large hand harshly grab my shoulder, looking up I saw Gabe sneering down on me._

" _And what'n' the 'ell do you think you're doin'?" he slurred, they had been drinking again. I didn't like it when he drank, he smelt bad, and was meaner to me._

" _Gettin' food." I replied and smiled holding up the apple showing him. A second, that's all it took, and suddenly I was acquainted with the floor, pain blossomed across my cheek. I sat there on the floor watching my apple roll away from me, only to be stomped on by Gabe._

" _Did I SAY you could eat MY food, bastard?!" he yelled at me. I could only flinch and curl in on myself as he repeated the question then kicked me in the ribs bruising them for sure for good measure. "That'll teach you to think twice before STEALING from me._

After that every time he had to watch me he called me more mean names and hit me, I was to only respond with "yes sir" or "no sir" anything else was considered backtalk and worthy of a beating. By the time I was three and a half Gabe and his buddies started calling me a new name and said they wanted to play a different game than usual (aka beating me up with whatever was lying around until I passed out).

I hated this game, it made me feel gross and it hurt, but if I yelled or screamed I would get hit and muffled. When they were done I always felt used and dirty. This night however, has been the worst. It started out the same, mom leaving for work, Gabe and his friends coming towards my door, I lay cowered on my bed under the covers hoping they would just go away. SLAM SLAM SLAM, "OH WHORE, WHERE YOU HIDE'N'?!" Oh god he's coming, closer, closer, his heavy footsteps echoing in my skull. He stopped, he's reaching for the blanket, _ohgodsnononopleasenomoreidontlikethisgamepleasedont._

" _Found you whore."_ he whispered and yanked off my blanket grabbing me by my hair he dragged me from my bed, I knew by now not to scream, it only makes him madder. He punched me square in the face, my nose broke and blood poured, I stifled my scream as much as I could. It didn't hurt as bad as getting your bones snapped, but it still really hurt. As I was lost in the pain og my nose I didn't even hear the others come into my room. I was dropped to the floor and kicked repeatedly around the room, catching boots to the face, spine, legs, arms, fingers, knees, and neck. When they stopped I could hardly breathe.

I was pretty sure sometime through that I had broke a finger and at least bruised everything else. I figured that was the end to the daily torture routine. Oh how wrong was I. All I felt was pain they had muffled my screams with a cloth in my mouth as they took turns playing their game calling out names like whore and bitch. When they finally finished I was dropped once more. Crying quietly I made no move to remove the shirt they had tied around my eyes, knowing I didn't want to see my owies.

 _I don't like this game._ I heard it before I felt it. SNAP my back arched. SNAP I can feel blood running down my back, SNAP I whimper. SNAP, A scream, suddenly cut off. My mother. _Nononowhatisshedoingherenodonthurtherpleaseplease._ I can hear the sounds of a struggle, a muffled gasp. I work up the energy to slowly reach up and untie the shirt around my eyes, what I saw made me scream bloody murder.

There was Gabe's buddies, holding my mother, while Gabe had his hand raised a kitchen knife in his hand. I watched in slow motion as the knife came down upon my mother as she struggled, to watch as it plunged into her chest, repeatedly, over and over he stabbed her even when it was clear she was no longer alive. They dropped her body on the floor and then turned to look at me as I released my bloody murder scream.

Gabe rushed over to me silencing me again, and breaking my arm for good measure. I writhed on the floor as he ground the broken ends together. Agony. That is all I was. Then as quick as it came it stopped, and it took me a moment to realize someone had knocked on our door.

"Hello? Mr. and Mrs. Ugliano? Are you alright? Hello?I heard a scream do I need to call the police?" My neighbor, , I think her name was?, called through the door. Gabe started cursing under his breath and grabbed the shirt he had tied around my eyes and tied my hands together instead. He yanked me up by them and I almost screamed as the broken bones rubbed together. He dragged me to the fire escape and whispered to his buddies that they best get rid of my mom's body and then leave town, he was going to "deal" with the whore. He threw me into his car trunk and slammed the hood down. I was scared SO SCARED, it's so dark and cold and _painsomuchpainowowowowmakeitstoppleasepleaseplease..._

After a while driving and there being less and less sounds of car traffic, I realized we were leaving New York. I suddenly realized my home, my mom, and probably my life will all be taken from me in the same day. I wept, tears streamed down my face and sobs wracked my thin frame. Pain blossomed at my every movement and it did not help that Gabe was drunk and swerving a lot. Finally, the car stopped, silence, then footsteps, that echo in my skull.

The hood was slammed open and Gabe's huge ugly face looked down upon me curl up in as good a ball one could be with their hands tied behind their backs with a broken arm and lacerated skin. He smiled down at me, this wretched, sick, imitation of happiness as he reached down and grabbed my hair dragging my out if the car and what looked like a small clearing in the woods. My first thought was _wow this place is so pretty_ but then I realized he probably brought me here to kill me like mom. _Mom._ More tears spilled from my pain glazed green eyes. As he dropped me in the grass he squatted down beside me. "Now one last hurrah." he whispered.

.

..

.

Artemis POV

 _Something is chilling in the air tonight._ I walk toward my lieutenant Zoe.

"Gather more arrows for tonight. I feel evil is out tonight." I tell her. She nods and darts away to the others, relaying my message. We had to leave soon, the wolves were antsy, I have only seen them this full of nervous energy when we fought the Titans, the thought made my blood run cold. _Perhaps I should call Apollo to join us in case there are sufficient injuries..._ I stop, did I just- just ask for my little brother to come with because i'm scared? That's- that's just ridiculous... _Still, something tells me the faster we leave the better._

"Girls! Let's go!" I yell over the camp, immediately Zoe and the girls are by me geared up and ready to go, the wolves have already darted off into the woods and we have to run to keep up. Up ahead I hear a small muffled wail and see the wolves have stopped and are pacing waiting for us.

"Go." I whisper. At my command my hunter's dart off in the trees bows ready and arrows notched. As I near the clearing I stop as the feeling of terror washes over me, something horrible was near. Another muffled scream, louder this time, and I round the tree to see what will forever be engraved in my mind.

A man, the most hideous i'd ever seen sat crouched in the clearing over the body of a small child that was bleeding severely, and from just the sight of the knees I could tell the child was covered in bruises and had many broken bones. Another wail and I realize the monster of a man had a knife as the child's legs flailed helplessly, he dragged another design into the pale flesh. Nauseated I signaled for my hunters and as one we lept from the tree, surrounding _him._

Jerkily, he rose to his feet, swaying slightly, I could smell the alcohol, blood, sweat, and sex rolling off him in waves, he sneered at us. Just before he spoke, Zoe beat him to it.

"Permission to shoot, my Lady?"

"Permission Granted" I replied. And at once the arrows flew.


	2. Healing Matters

**Chapter 2**

Artemis POV

I stood in satisfaction as each arrow hit its mark. Three in the groin, two in the stomach, one in each hand and finally I released my arrow directly into his heart. His body shook the ground as it hit the cold forest floor. The child, no now that I look closer, boy, whimpered. I realized his eyes were covered with a blood soaked shirt with a rag stuffed in his mouth, with a cry of outrage I had not felt in many years, because this wasn't just some boy, this was a CHILD.

Not even four years old if I guessed right, I rushed to his side and slowly pulled the rag from his mouth, blood poured out of it as he coughed and sobbed. Slowly I untied the shirt around his arms, and gasped at what I saw. His arm was broken and part of a bone was sticking through the skin and gushed blood, I had no idea how he was still alive and even more so, awake.

Once more I reached for him, he flinched and whimpered, steadily and slowly I reached to the boys face, wiping some of the blood off his boy slowly opened his eyes, and once more, I gasped, his eyes were such a green that I had only seen on one person, my uncle. He looked at me through pain filled green eyes, confusion and apprehension showing through the maelstrom of pain in them.

I minutely nodded my head, showing the barest hint of a smile, but it seems that was all the more the boy could take, his eyes drooped and he passed out. I quickly motioned for Zoe to hand me the medical supplies, once I had them I set to work stopping blood flow.

"My Lady? What, are you doing?" Timidly asked Zoe.

"Saving his life." A collective smothered gasp went through my hunters but I paid no mind, plans already forming in my mind.

"But.. He is a boy My Lady." One of my hunters whispered.

"Yes. But he is also a child and I, I- I fear for him." I whispered the last words.

Quickly making makeshift splints for the broken bones, I did all I could and decided I needed Apollo. Nodding to myself I carefully lifted his tiny frame, making him cry through clenched teeth, as though even in sleep he was afraid, and I saw red. I turned to the body of the mortal and kicked it muttering words that sent the man's soul on the fast track straight to the fields of punishment if not Tartarus.

That done I told the girls I'd meet them back at the camp and once there they were to tend to the boy as best they could and were NOT to harm him in any way. I flashed to the camp laying him down on the softest fur I had. Stood and flashed to find my brother.

Apollo POV

Now generally when my sister shows up it's always 'How could you sully your hands and these maidens!' or 'You disgusting man I cannot believe I am related to you!' or something to that extent. So when Arty showed up silent, marching straight up to me and the women I was with, without even the slightest sneer at them, I knew something was up.

"Yo sis- whoa what's wrong?" I ask noticing her countenance.

"Brother, I need your help. Now." The steely glint in her eye was broken by the undertone of desperation in her voice. Holding back my witty retort, I simply nodded. We flashed to her camp and I followed her to her cabin.

At first I thought it was one of the hunters curled in a ball, but then I realized it was much too small to be one of her hunters, it had to be a child. My second thought was, _what the hell is a BOY doing in Arty's camp?!_

And then I noticed the bruises and blood and my mouth snapped shut as my face hardened. _Who in the hell beats children?!_ I walked closer to the bed and felt my eyes fill with tears, even with the bandages the extent of the beatings was evident. I glanced to Artemis, seeing her in much the same condition, I set to work, no way was the kid gonna die if he had anything to say about it.

First off, I checked for internal bleeding, luckily there was only one puncture from a broken rib, mending that I set to work setting the bones and healing them, then onto the largest lacerations. I stopped when I came to the ones on his stomach and nearly threw up. They were SO DEEP, and at a closer look ,SAID SOMETHING. Whoever did this CARVED WORDS into this BOY'S SKIN.

Nauseated I read them while trying to heal them, the words 'whore', 'bitch', and 'mine', were the largest and deepest. Under those along the waistline in jagged letters said, 'property of Gabriel'. Sobbing I healed them as best I could, I went to flip him on his back when I noticed hand shaped bruises on his hips, silently praying I would not find what I thought I would, only to break down sobbing over the child.

He had been raped repeatedly for at least a year, and at least six times TODAY. Healing him, I flipped him over and nearly broke down again, there were so many laceration marks on his back, old and new. Healing them as best I could I checked his head again to make sure I hadn't missed a head injury.

Only seeing a split lip I laid him back down on a clean pile of soft furs, throwing one over him to keep him warm and give him privacy. Turning around I notice Artemis had left while I was working. Checking internally where my chariot was in the sky I realized it was nine o'clock at night, I had been working on him for three hours. I walked out to see Arty sitting on a log a few feet away from the tent door, staring up at the night sky.

Artemis POV

Staring at the stars I felt a small amount of comfort. I couldn't stay in there while Apollo worked, he got so zoned into healing he didn't hear the child's whimpers or notice his own tears pouring down his face. I almost went in to see what was wrong when I heard Apollos mournful cry and break down into sobs. But then I realized, no he would tell me and I probably wouldn't want to see the injury itself.

So lost in my thoughts I was, I didn't notice my hunters walk past me with faces marred with worried frowns, or three hours later my brother come out and join me. I glanced at him and almost wished I hadn't, he still had tear streaks down his face, his eyes red and puffy, face blotchy, skin pale and hands shaking. All light in his eyes had dimmed, looking as though the horror he'd seen had put out his sun. Turning back to the sky I sigh.

"That bad huh?" I whisper. He simply nodded. I caught the barest hint of a choked sob, I turned to him to see as he curled in on himself sobbing tears streaming down his face again, reaching for my twin I held him in my arms as he sobbed. My own tears spilled down my face again as thoughts of what I had seen went through my head knowing that it was only half of the injuries.

We sat and sobbed under the stars and one of my hunters saw us ran off, soon all my hunters were around us holding us, even Apollo. I could seen confusion in their eyes as they did not know what was wrong but also understanding that this is what we needed, to be held surrounded my love and security. As the thought ran through my head I choked out a sob realizing the boy probably had no such someone to rely on.

There we stayed, a family for an hour, when I had finally broke down sobbing some of my hunters had tears sun down their faces seeing how badly we were affected. When we all had calmed down, my hunters sat down around us and Apollo retold us the list of injuries the boy had and the extent of each, he had to stop multiple times, as each of the girls would break out into sobs, having the same thing done to them at one point.

When he got to the rapes everyone cried, even the wolves howled to the moon with us, the sound long and melancholy, showing us they shared our pain. After that we all went in to check on him. We all sat down on the furs around him and simply watched him breathe, a miracle in itself.

We ended up all falling asleep like that, a huge pile of bodies, a family, surrounding their precious cargo, some of the hunters even fell asleep holding the boy's hand or with a hand in his hair.

Needless to say Hades was very surprised when he came to visit.

 **AN:**

 **hey! this is Wolf, I just wanted to say that i'm not sure when exactly i'll be updating. I already have the next chapter written most of the way, but I don't want people to think I'll post a new chapter everyday, because sometimes i'm motivated to write and sometimes i'm not, but I will do everything in my power to not abandon this story, because I know I hate it when authors do that and I will try not to do that too.**


	3. Uncle Hades Rocks

**Chapter 3**

Hades POV

Getting a request for a soul to go directly to Tartarus, is not unusual. However, what peaked my curiosity was the fact that it was Artemis, and the fact that the request with filled with such hate it would have made Kronos himself proud. Intrigued I decided I would intervene to see what exactly had angered her so by seeing his memories of all his wrongdoings.

Once at the Judgement Hall I noticed a very grotesque fat man's soul waiting to be judged. Taking a seat I pulled up his memories to play before him and the judges. What I saw made my blood run cold, and caused my to be sick beside my chair along with the other judges. But the man only stood there with hungry eyes watching every scene like his favorite movie.

That's when I realized why Artemis hated the man so, he was the epitome of everything she hated about men. That was until I saw his death scene watching Artemis herself land the killing blow. Then I let my rage at what I had seen come through, drinking, gambling, stealing, beating, raping, murder, the man had done it all, it sickened me. I looked to the judges and they all nodded in consensus.

"Gabriel Sloan Ugliano, you are sentenced to eternity in Tartarus for your crimes." I stated, my voice booming through the halls. The man trembled and was dragged to the pit. Satisfied I decided I would check in Artemis and Percy. Stopping quickly I turned to the other judges,

"Sally Jackson gets a straight shot to Elysium." I stated.

Then turned and flashed to Artemis's camp. Seeing no one I went to her tent and what I saw shocked me beyond belief. There was all of the hunters laying on furs curled around the boy, Percy as if shielding him from the world, but what shocked me most was Artemis and Apollo cuddling in the hunter pile around the boy. Artemis was the first to wake.

Her eyes shooting open darting over to me, her arms subconsciously tightening around her brother. Seeing it was only me she slowly untangled herself from the pile giving Apollo a pillow to hug instead. I noticed his pale face and tear streaked face, realizing Apollo being here must have meant he had healed the boy. I gestured to outside and she nodded.

Stepping out in the early pre-dawn air I looked over to Artemis, she was in her 20 year old form, her long auburn hair slipping out of its braid sticking out at all angles and hanging limply around her pale tear streaked face. Her clothes rumpled and her eyes cloudy with uncovered sadness. Sighing I realized I should jump straight to the point.

"I personally judged him." She looked up sharply at me eyes wide, understanding this meant I had seen all the horrible things he'd done.

"Why?" she asked almost desperately.

"Because I felt it was important." I replied, looking at her I decided she deserved to know the verdict.

"He was found guilty of all his crimes and was sentenced to eternity in Tartarus." At that her eyes widened, then narrowed as she smiled a grim smile.

"Good, the bastard deserved it." she hissed. I nodded, my mouth set in a grim line.

"Also I assume you know who the boy's real father is by now." I ask, she nodded.

"I figured it out when he opened his eyes, he has his father's eyes." she murmured. I nodded.

"His name is Perseus Jackson, but he prefers to be called Percy. The man was named Gabriel Ugliano, and the boy's mother,"

at this I paused as she looked up fearfully, noticing my pause, she nodded jerkily. "Her name was Sally Jackson, she died at the hands of Gabriel yesterday in front of Percy." At that she gasped.

"He watched his mother get MURDERED?" she cried. I could only nod. She shut her eyes as a few tears escaped. I waited for her to compose herself, finally she wiped away her tears and heaved a large breath.

"Right." She said determination steeling her eyes over. Wary I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at me and gave me a grim smile.

"Hades, I am going to make Percy the second ever male hunter." she stated. My eyes widened comically. _Actually, maybe that's a good thing..._ Now that I think about it, this means can take Nico and Bianca out of hiding soon. With that thought my face broke into a real smile, gentle and kind.

Artemis POV

As I watch uncle Hades my resolve only grows. I was not however expecting him to smile. It looked to be a genuine smile, full of love, though not directed at me, clearly he just had an idea of his own...

"Hades?" I ask, quickly his eyes snap to mine and the smile fall's most of the way away, a gentle curve at the corner of his mouth the only indication it was there at all.

"Yes Artemis? Sorry, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." he replied.

"Rather wistful looking thoughts from what I can tell." I say. He nods, then a look of confusion overcomes him.

"Are you going to give him your blessing at this age? Forever with a body of a 4 year old child, but the mind of an adult?" He asks. Smiling I shake my head 'no'.

"No I will wait a few years for his body to mature, I will probably stop him at 15 or 16." I reply. His jaw tightened.

"Do you think he is the child of the prophecy? Because if so wouldn't you wish to bless him at 15?" He asks. I turn my face to the gray sky, contemplating my response.

"I think, if I think he is and I think he can complete it in our favor, then yes I will let him turn 16, if not then I will stop him at 15." He nods sagely.

"Now my turn to ask." I say. He looks up at me questioningly.

"When you smiled, that was you realizing you could bring your kids out of hiding, wasn't it?" I ask gently.

His body becomes ramrod straight, muscles tense, shadows thickening, face set in a grim marble mask.

"And pray tell, HOW exactly did you know I had children in hiding?" He asks jaw tense, words clipped.

Now of course i'd seen my uncle usher his children into hiding all those years ago, I was in my chariot at the time, taking a break from the hunters. I had looked down and seen my uncle with a boy and girl holding their hands, he ushered them into the lotus hotel and casino, it was a very sad goodbye.

"I saw you put them in with the lotus eaters while in my chariot. That was very smart of you, uncle." I smile, hoping he realizes I mean them no harm. He relaxes a smidgen.

"Please uncle, I mean them no harm." He relaxed completely after a moment. Then he looked to be contemplating something. I waited for him to make his decision, after a minute he seemed to have finally come to a conclusion.

"Artemis. Since he will have to wait many years before you give him your blessing, he will be vulnerable when he goes hunting with you. How would you feel if perhaps I, gave him a blessing? To ensure his safety, it should also give him control of some of my abilities."

He asked hesitantly at first, and then rushed at the end like he didn't want to be cut off. To be honest, I was in shock, _is my uncle really asking my PERMISSION to give the boy his blessing? Is this the real Hades? Hesitant, and unsure of himself?_ I wasn't sure that I wanted to know the answer to that.

Once more I turned to my surroundings. The log Apollo and I sat on was still there, the grass around it flattened from where my hunters sat. The gray sky was becoming even lighter, almost the shade of my own silvery eyes. The few stars that remained were very faint in the predawn light. The air was crisp and cool, the smell of the woods permeating the camp. I can hear a few of the wolves walking the perimeter their silver fur like fleeting apparitions in the underbrush.

Finally I came back to myself, and noticed I had left Hades' question hanging. He looked quite uncomfortable. Turning to him I put my thoughts in order, yes this was a good idea.

"I would be most honored to have one of my hunters receive your blessing uncle." I concede finally. Hades lets loose a long relieved sigh.

"Good, good." He mutters to himself. Admittedly it was quite amusing to see my uncle so afraid to see my reaction. Stuffing my smile down I ask.

"Would you like to be here when he wakes?" He looks up, clearly about to reply, when he stopped and seemed to mull it over, then.

"Yes, that would be... Very nice." He said with a small smile.

 **AN:**

 **Whoop whoop! Another chapter! yusss I'm thinking on later pairings for Percy...**

 **but i'm not sure yet on just who i'll pair him with, might rejoin canon, but probably not.**


	4. Becoming A Hunter

**Chapter 4**

Percy POV

When I woke up, the first thought that popped into my head was, _I'm huuuuunngryyyyy!_ The second was, _Owwwwwwww._ I was very, VERY sore, but what confused me was, _I am ALIVE?_

Why would Gabe leave me alive? After he- _Gabe - Gabe's buddies, holding my mother, while Gabe had his hand raised a kitchen knife in his hand. I watched in slow motion as the knife came down upon my mother as she struggled, to watch as it plunged into her chest, repeatedly, over and over he stabbed her even when it was clear she was no longer alive._...

Sobs wracked my body, my mom, my amazing mom that always tried to make me smile, to make the best of the worst situation, kind, caring, soft blue eyes looking at me lovingly. Warm afternoons baking blue cookies- no more. Never again.

The tears came faster, and the sobs louder, I went to raise my hands to cover my mouth, but then I noticed it. There were _hands_ all over me. One in each hand, one in my hair, one on each ankle, and I could hear the breath of many sleeping people. Terrified that Gabe had brought me back to play again with his buddies, I shook.

Terror overcame everything, I was alone with Gabe and his buddies and now there was no one to make everything ok. What- suddenly, one of the hands tightened on me, it was the one in my right hand. It was too small to be one of Gabe's hands, or of his buddies. Confusion swept over me and I tried to stop my quaking.

A soft shushing sound came from the person holding my right hand, definitely a woman, my mom?! Was she still alive? Hope running through me I cracked my eyes open, there was a girl, with a silver circlet braided into her hair, wearing a silver coat and pants, she was most definitely NOT my mom.

Hope crushed, I let myself fall into despair, eyes flooding with tears I let loose a mournful wail, and sobbed.

Zoe POV

I woke to something shaking in my hand and muffled sobs. Instantly my hand tightened on the one I was holding. Then the memories of the day before flooded into me, my eyes shot open.

The boy, was lying there staring up at me quaking, then he opened his mouth and released the most Despair filled cry. My eyes widened as his eyes flooded with tears, quickly I scooped him into my arms. By then all the others were up and Artemis and- was that Hades? Were awake and in the tent.

Everyone stared at me as I held the broken boy, my eyes filled with tears as he let loose more cries of loss and despair. Unknowing what to do I looked to the others for help. Artemis, seeing me at a loss for what to do, walked over quickly and scooped the boy up into her arms, cradling him like a newborn.

I watched her sit down with him carefully and I moved closer and looking at Artemis for permission, wrapped my arms around both the boy and my lady. Soon all the hunters, even Apollo joined. Only Hades stood by the tent entry letting his tears fall down his face.

Soon, the boy- I really needed to learn his name soon- stopped wailing and sobbing, resorting to quiet sniffles and small quakes. Then Artemis spoke in the softest voice i'd ever heard from her.

"Hello Percy. My name is Artemis." The boy- Percy apparently- looked up at Artemis. He looked frightened.

"Hello, Miss Artemis." He whispered and closed his eyes tight like he was- _like he was expecting to be hit for speaking._ I saw red as the thought passed, looking at Artemis she had a similar reaction. That monster had HIT Percy for SPEAKING. That was just- so wrong. We all curled protectively around him.

"Raise your head Percy, and open your eyes, I will not hit you." Artemis whispered. Slowly Percy did as he was told. And I gasped at the beautiful green eyes he had, they were as deep as the ocean and swirled with his emotions like a whirlpool. Instantly I knew he had to be Poseidon's son.

He looked at Lady Artemis with confusion, clearly he did not understand why she hadn't hit him. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but snapped it shut just as fast, furrowing his tiny brows, his little mouth pulled down into a frown. Artemis smiled.

"Speak Percy, ask your questions, it's not fair if i'm the only one, hm?" He looked conflicted, like he was trying to decide on whether or not it was a trick. Finally he un-furrowed his brows a bit and spoke.

"Where am I?" His question came out in one breath and was so quiet that I could barely hear it.

"You are at my camp. We are in the woods a few miles away from New York. These girls are my hunters, the blond man is Apollo my twin brother, and the dark broody one is Hades my uncle." She smiled down at him.

"And you are welcome to stay here with us. What i'm asking is Percy, will you stay with us? Will you let us be your new family?" He stared up at her his green eyes wide and disbelieving, filled to the brim with watery tears. He looked to each one of us for confirmation, everyone nodded 'yes'. He even turned to Hades and when he did, Hades stepped closer, and smiled warmly.

"Hello Percy. I am Hades, have you decided to stay with us? But know that I and Apollo won't be here very often." He nodded yes. He smiled.

"Good, then I have a gift for you." and with that he slowly reached forward, Percy flinched, he waited, and when Percy looked at him again he smiled and gently touched his forehead. A dark glow surrounded him black with hints of purple and blue at the edges, Percy looked at his hands like they were the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Hades smiled again.

"I give you my blessing Percy. It will give you powers and I will teach you how to control them. As for weapons, Artemis will teach you the ways of bows and arrows as well as knives. I will teach you the ways of the sword." Percy looked like his head might explode from all the information, so I quickly called out his name, not wanting him to cringe away from my hand.

"Percy. Are you hungry?" At that his stomach growled loudly, he blushed in embarrassment, then as if answering his call, EVERYONE'S stomachs growled, it was so absurd we all laughed and two of the hunters volunteered to make food. While everyone started to file out to change and get ready for the day, I watched as Hades and Artemis argued gently over Percy and what color he should wear.

"He's with the hunt, he's wearing silver!" Artemis hissed.

"He has MY blessing, he wears black!" Hades shot back, Percy sat there with the blanket wrapped around him head flying back and forth between the arguing adults. Finally having had enough I pointedly walked between the two bickering gods, drawing their attention, and squatted next to Percy.

"What color do you want to wear? And it doesn't have to be black or silver if you don't want it to be." I asked softly, he looked at me gratefully, then motioned for me to come closer, I did and he whispered in my ear. Grinning I got up and said,

"Right away sir!" and fake saluted him, he giggled. We stopped and watched him giggle, he stopped and looked down when he noticed us staring, smiling I ruffled his hair.

"I like your laugh, you should do it more often." Then I turned around and walked over to the gods dragging them outside the tent yelling over my shoulder for Apollo to use this time to do a check up on him. Once outside I told them what Percy had told me, they both looked put out, smiling I told them my idea, and they eagerly agreed and set to work. It was only a matter of time.

Apollo POV

I looked back at Percy as they left the tent, the kid looked frightened to be left alone with me in the tent in only a blanket. Sighing quietly I walked over to him careful not to make any threatening movements.

"Hey Perce. You don't mind if I call you that right?"-he made a face-"Anyways I am a doctor I need to make sure you're healing right, so can I look at your inju- uh- owies?" I realized I was talking to a four year old and thought about how best to describe what I wanted to do without freaking him out...

He looked at me weirdly, with a hint of distrust, and turned round and slowly let the blanket fall around his waist so I could see his back. Most of the bruising was only a pale green now except around the old broken bones, which were nicely healed. The cuts in his back were pale pink scars that made him flinch when touched. Slowly I turned him around so I could check his front, he resisted a little, but with a reassuring smile, he turned. I almost wanted to cry when I saw that the words engraved in his stomach were most likely never going away. Steeling myself for the hard part, I looked him in the eyes and asked.

"Percy I need to check the places where they touched you too ok. Are you ok with that?" He looked terrified, already inching back a little.

"Percy please, I need to see if there are still- owies- down there." I pleaded. I don't know if it was the pleading or the sincerity in my voice but he slowly nodded. I gave him a small smile. He was shaking as I pulled the blanket the rest of the way off him, exposing him I went as fast as I could, trying to make it as painless as possible and the least scarring. I finished not even three minutes later and quickly covered him. He quaked under the blanket. Wrapping him up I scooped him into my arms and held him whispering reassuring words to him, until I realized he had fallen asleep in my arms.

Artemis POV

Done, we were finally done. It took a lot of arguing but his outfit was FINALLY done. I looked down at it appraisingly before picking it up and scurrying over to my tent where Percy was. On the way one of my hunters, Phoebe, told me that food was done, nodding to her I opened my tent door. Needless to say, I was not expecting the sight I saw.

There sat my brother with the sun reflecting off his golden hair, his eyes closed and arms wrapped tightly around Percy. Percy was swaddled in a blanket asleep in Apollo's arms, the both of them looking angelic in their sleeping countenance. Shaking myself out of my stupor I smiled and took out a camera, snapping my very first photo of Percy and Apollo, or that of any bot really, in my life. Satisfied with the picture I walked over to them and nudged them gently.

"Hey, food's done. Aren't you hungry sleepyhead's?" I whispered. Percy stirred first, yawning he looked to me and I smiled presenting him with his clothes.

"For you." I said. He stared at them like they were the most precious gems in the world, disbelieving that they were for him. I handed them to him. By now Apollo was stirring, he lazily looked to me then the clothes, then to Percy.

"Oh, I guess we should leave and give you some privacy to change huh?" he asked clearly still half asleep. Percy giggled and nodded. I picked Percy up and sat him on a pile of furs, grabbed my brother and dragged him out of the tent, calling over my shoulder to Percy that we'd be right outside and to call if he needed us. After a little while Percy came out and he looked amazing. His small body was dressed in a sea blue with black and silver trimed hunters outfit.


	5. New Beginnings

**Chapter 5**

Percy POV

The new clothes feel weird. I don't want to say anything in case it will make them mad. Because I really want my new, _family_ , to like me. I test out the word. I've never had a family before, it's always been me and mom against the world. And now it's me against the world. But these people, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Zoe, Phoebe...

They LIKE me, they say they, WANT me to be a part of their family. And I really just, don't know if I can trust them but, I can't say no. _Doesn't mean i'm gonna make 'em mad on the first day though_. I run my hands over the top, _it's blue, like the sea,_ just like I asked, _and it has black and silver so Artemis and Hades won't get mad at me!_

Smiling to myself I head out of the tent to show Artemis and Apollo. The tent flap feels like the softest thing i'd ever felt, _it was like touching a cloud!_ Not that i'd know what clouds feel like, but it's what I imagine they'd feel like... I shake myself, right, family, food, new life. I look up at Artemis who's looking at my clothes with a little smile on her face.

"Are you hungry Percy?" she asks. I nod my head yes and we walk through a maze of tents until I see a large wooden table with all sorts of food on it. My eyes bulge.

"We didn't know what you liked, sooo. We got a bit of everything." Apollo said, he was already sitting at the table with Hades and the Hunters. Artemis led me over to the table and helped me up onto the seat, giving me a plate, she asked me what I wanted. Before I could utter a word, Apollo spoke up.

"Arty-she glared- as his doctor make sure he doesn't gorge himself else he'll end up being sick, his stomach is used to being empty, too much at once and it'll be breakfast milkshake all over the ground." He smiled. I glared. I AM HUNGRY, and he tells her not to let me eat as much?! But she only nods like he's right,and turns back to me asking again what I want. Once more before can speak someone speaks first, this time it's Hades.

"Actually Percy, I have something for you, that I hope you'll like." With that he walked over and placed a plate of BLUE pancakes in front of me. I can't believe it, I look to him, he smiles, and nods, shakily I cut a piece off and eat it, I didn't even realize I was crying until he wiped my tears off my cheeks. He smiled at me and I whispered,

"How did you know?" He just smiled and shook his head, telling me it was a secret he'd tell me when I was older, when I asked how old, he laughed and said, "older than 4." Deciding it could wait, I turned back to my blue pancakes, me and mom always made blue food because Gabe said there was no such thing. It was our thing. I miss my mom...

Artemis POV

 _I think I should make him his own tent... Yes, it will be the perfect surprise for my- uh for him._ Shaking my head I walk towards my tent finding what I needed inside I walk back outside. Dropping the tiny cube onto the ground, I silently thank hephaestus again for making me spares. The tiny cube unfolded into a tent, using my magic I added a tiny symbol next to the door, the symbol for hades. Walking inside I started decorating it for him to make it feel more homey. After 10 minutes I deemed it ready.

Percy POV

I don't get why Artemis insisted that I come RIGHT NOW, _not that i'd argue with her_. I am currently following her away from the training area where Zoe was teaching me about the bow and arrows as well as knives, even though she wouldn't let me touch them. She looks like one of those scary evil queens sometimes when she talks to Apollo, they remind me of this story my mom once told me, about two friends that fought and when they needed each other most, they would come through.

Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a brother or sister... It's impossible now. I can feel my eyes water and I scrunch up my face to stop them from flowing. _I will not cry I will not cry IwillnotcryIwillnotcry._

I feel my tears escape and I can't help a tiny sob escape, I cover my mouth with my hands, luckily Artemis didn't hear me, _or she just doesn't care._ Shaking my head I wipe away most of my tears. _No more thinking about mama, or brothers and sisters, or blue food, or stories, or-or mama holding you while you cry , or mama helping you with your owies, or lying to mama on how you got them because Gabe- no, I won't say HIS name anymore..._

I look up to see Artemis stopped and looking at me. I freeze, _What did I do wrong? Is she mad? I can't tell, she usually looks like that, but what if she is mad? Should I say sorry? Gabe-I mean He usually hit less if you said sorry first._

"I'm Sorry!" I yell in fear, I scrunch my eyes closed waiting for the slap... Nothing? I slowly open my eyes, Artemis is crouched down next to me, she looks, _worried? What for?_ I look back at her in confusion, _Why didn't she hit me?_ Finally she moved, just a smidge, I flinched. I hear a soft sigh. When I look up again I see her reaching for me, I flinch again, _Here it comes!_

Warm arms wrap around me, A hug, I realize. _But why?_ I can't hold them back anymore. I miss my moms hugs. I sob and hold onto her for dear life. She scoops me up into her arms, and carried me to a tent, one with a little sea blue symbol next to the door. I hardly notice everything. I can barely breathe, Artemis looks frightened.

She sets me on the bed? I think it's a bed. Suddenly Apollo's here, _when did he get here?_ He looks scared too, he's telling me something, something about slowing down, or passing out? I am getting light headed, everything is spinning, I can't breathe, there are little black dots everywhere. I can't feel my fingers, i'm really dizzy, I can only see Apollo's face, he looks sad, he reaches for my forehead, I don't even have enough strength to flinch. And then, there was darkness.

.

..

.

Artemis POV

I think it is obvious to say that I was not expecting Percy to hyperventilate as soon as we got to his tent. His large green eyes full of tears, his tiny hand clamped over his mouth so as to not make a sound. I felt such a large wave of hurt when he flinched, and I didn't know what to do when he broke down into hysterics.

So as I brought him into his tent, I called for Apollo. He was there in an instant, trying to help me calm him down. When it was clear he was going to pass out from hyperventilating, Apollo reached forward and sent him into a slumber. It's been three hours now, and he has yet to wake, Apollo said he would likely be out the rest of the night, but... I just, have this need to be there for when he wakes up.

I can't explain it, I've never felt this way before. Like a mixture of my protectiveness over my hunters and, dare I even think it, endearment for my brother. I look around his tent, it has the standard silver walls, with a single cot and bag for his clothes. I got him sea blue blankets and a black pillow. I even got a sea blue rug for his floor. I got him his own bow and arrows which were hung on the wall, and some knives that i'll be keeping until he's a bit older.

I turn and look at the thin frame lying on the bed, bundled in sea blue blankets. His pale face is slightly flushed from all the crying and was still tear streaked. His hair was in a horrible state of bedhead. Even with that he still managed to look like an angel, I shake my head. Looking closer I notice his size. He's so skinny, it's likely he'll never be as tall as he was supposed to be. I hear a flash outside the tent door, then after a moment, a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." I say quietly. In walks not Apollo, but Hades. He looks different, instead of the creepy cloak, he's wearing a black shirt, with black jeans, combat boots and a black trench coat. He looked like a emo Brit. I suppressed a giggle at the sight of him, he was even wearing glasses! He looked at me with apprehension, then looked over at Percy. Instantly his features softened. _I wonder why he's here?_ I look back at Percy.

"How long until he wakes?" He whispers, reaching out to gently brush the bangs away from his eyes, resting his hand in his hair when he relaxed.

"Apollo says probably not until morning." I whisper back, not even two days with us and already he had wormed his little boy ways into three Olympians hearts, and a group of man hating hunters'. I smile tenderly down at him, _hopefully he'll come to see me as a mother figure._ Wait- _did I just seriously think that? A boy? Me a- a- mom?_ I blush, _no way_ , glancing down at the angel on the bed, _well, maybe_.

.

.. ~The next morning~

.

I wake to the sound of labored breathing. Sitting up I look over and notice that both I and Hades fell asleep watching Percy sleep, Hades was still sleeping silently, he almost looked dead, it was a little unnerving. I turned my attention to the labored breaths, Percy, he was sweating, and panting, eyes scrunched tight and teeth grinding together.

Slightly shifting in his sleep, while clenching the blanket in his fists. At first I didn't understand what was happening, and then I realized, _he's having a nightmare._ Instantly I sprung into action, I scooped the overheated and frightened boy into my arms and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Stroking his hair I started to sing quietly, a song I sang to each of my hunters when they had nightmares.

" _By the light,_

 _Of the silvery moon,_

 _I want to spoon,_

 _To my honey i'll croon,_

 _Loves tune,_

 _Honey moon,_

 _Keep'a shinin' in june,_

 _Your silv'ry beams,_

 _Will bring,_

 _Love dreams,_

 _We'll be cuddlin' soon,_

 _By the sil-_

 _-very,_

 _Moon..."_

By now Hades was awake and staring at me, as was Percy, who was looking at me with huge green eyes, both un-trusting and with the slightest bit of hope.

 **AN:**

 **Whoop! chapter 5 done!**

 **I have taken in all the reviews and i am going to be adding in some of the suggestions in the next few chapters so, be excited!**

 **-WolfMistwood**


	6. New Momma

**Chapter 6**

Percy POV

 _Artemis is an amazing singer_ , I never thought i'd think that. As soon as she had started singing my nightmare of Him faded into a image of my mom smiling at me when she was giving me blue cookies. When I came to, she just finished the song, and her eyes opened. I had thought my mom was the only one who could calm me, _I- I guess I was wrong_.

"Hey." She whispered to me. I could only stare, she, just gave off, well the same aura my momma had, that kind of warm and gentle kind, white and pure, untainted even through pain. She reminded me of her when she laughed, and in her smiles, or the way worry lit up her eyes when she thought I was in pain or scared.

I wanted to think of her as a new mom, really I do. But, I am so, SO scared _. What if she ends up not wanting me? Or she gets bored of me? Or she starts hating me and hitting me like Him? Would she do that?_ She strokes my hair gently and looks at me with liquid silver eyes, so much softer than her steel ones, full of, _love? Happiness? Kindness? Barely concealed hatred?_

It was hard to tell, but when she hugged me, my fear of her melted away with the familiarity of the feeling, so much like mom. I practically melt in her arms. She tightened her grip on me, I feel the bed dip, and large arms, wrap around me, my first thought was _Oh god, he's back_.

But then they didn't feel slimy, sweaty, or fat. They felt, warm, and- _kind_? Artemis seemed to relax, and I followed her guide, she wouldn't let a man hurt me, _right?_ , let alone enter her camp, so it had to be someone she trusted. I don't know when I closed my eyes, but I opened them slowly to see that the second set of arms belonged to Hades, and he looked, I stifle a giggle, a tad lost and uncomfortable, but he was clearly trying to be comforting.

It befuddled me, why? _Why be kind to me? Why push past his own comfort zone to help me? Why?_ He looked down at me, noticing my questioning gaze. He smiled gently, it was so small, like it was for me only, I was so surprised, I couldn't hold back one of my own tiny smiles.

"I have a surprise for you ." He whispered, slowly he got up and we sat up, he reached into the shadows and pulled something out, a tiny bundle. I look at him questioningly. He smiled the tiny smile again, and handed to me gently. I slowly, and carefully took it, because if he was being gentle, it must mean it's easily broken, and then it MOVED.

In my surprise, I nearly dropped IT. Luckily Hades helped me cupping my hands around it, and smiled. Slowly I unwrapped the tiny bundle, inside was something I thought i'd never get. It was a puppy, a tiny black puppy with the cutest pink tongue and tiny teeth. It yawned and I felt my eyes water, NEVER in my life did I think I would get a puppy like normal kids, He didn't like them, called them messy and wastes of money.

I stared in wonder at the pudgy little creature as it wiggled in my hands and after a while I looked up at Hades,

"Is- is it for, for me?" I whisper. He smiled and nodded,

"Now all you have to do is name her." I was even more shocked, I got to NAME it too? I looked at the tiny- girl- puppy. She was so cute, my fears came back, I would have to name her Ms. something, or else i'll get yelled at. Thinking I remember a name of a foreign lady that I had liked when I was little at the store.

"Ms. O'Leary." I stated. Looking up from MY puppy, they were both smiling at me, and said it was a wonderful name, smiling I cuddled the tiny thing. The next few hours Artemis went to instruct her hunters on what to be doing and to get started on breakfast, apparently I had slept the rest of yesterday away, and Hades stayed with me to teach me all the things I'd need to raise a hell-hound puppy, which was apparently what Ms.O'Leary was.

He told me what to feed her and when, what she would look like when she was older and how big she could get, where she should sleep, and what I could and couldn't do with her, like she can't come with me during my training because she could get hurt at such a small size, but she could come to eat with me as long as I didn't feed her my food until she got bigger and stopped only eating milk and wet puppy food. I ended up having to write it all down, as I couldn't remember it all.

Hades helped me with feeding her the first time, feeding her through a bottle, her tiny mouth covered in white foam as she suckled the nipple of the bottle. I smiled down at her, and she cooed gently in her sleep, as soon as she had finished eating, she had fallen asleep. Hades gave me diapers for her saying they would be preferable to my clothes. Apparently I will have to potty train her like mom did with me. By now I was really hungry, I turned to Hades who was staring at Ms. O'Leary with a gentle gaze. I waited until he looked up at me,

"Uhm, Hades sir, can I, uh, uhm can I- I-." I can't do it. He would never let me eat, what if Hades was the same?

"Percy?" He asked I looked up at him fearfully, he frowned slightly,

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly, seeing the frown, he sighed, I close my eyes.

"Are you hungry Percy?" I hear him ask, I open my eyes he's staring at Ms. O'Leary again. I nod slowly, and he smiles and tells me to never be afraid to ask for food, the thought was so absurd I would have laughed if I wasn't afraid he'd hit me for it. Especially since i'd drop Ms. O'Leary and she was too tiny to withstand the fall. I pulled her closer to me, he got up and started walking to the door, turning around he gave me a look.

"Aren't you coming Percy?" he asked, at that I quickly stood and rushed over to him clutching Ms. O'Leary carefully, her tiny body so fragile, my only thoughts being to protect her like my mom tried to do for me.

Hades POV

I had thought we were making progress, but it seems the shock of being rescued had worn off and Percy was as wary and jumpy as a victim of such a heinous crime should be. I only wish he wasn't so afraid of me. I led him to the table for breakfast which was probably beginning by now, he was quiet behind me holding his new puppy, Ms. O'Leary with such a reverence I knew i'd made the right choice in giving her to him. Once at the breakfast table, Artemis was just finishing saying something,

"-et Percy for breakfast, ok? So don't start without us." she turned around and almost ran into us,

"oh." she said. Then she smiled at the both of us, which surprised me, and she guided us to the table and Percy and I looked on in astonishment, though mine was much more concealed. The whole breakfast was, blue, even things I didn't think possible to turn blue was blue. She was smiling the biggest smile, in fact, they ALL were, they all looked at Percy for his approval.

The poor boy looked like he couldn't decide whether or not to cry, be amazed, or say thank you and be grateful, he settled for crying with a huge smile, while saying "Thank you!" I'd never seen someone display so many emotions at once. We all tucked in and ate, everyone smiling, knowing everything was going to be better...

.

..

.

Which of course means something bad was bound to happen.


	7. Concurring Fears

**Chapter 7**

Hades POV

A week into Percy's stay with the hunters and many visits from myself, I had the Underworld to run I can't be there the whole time, I came to visit again to see

destruction.

Some of the tents were smashed, and I heard yelling. I heard a high pitched scream, and I knew it was Percy, I shadow traveled to the scream and just in time, grabbing Percy I shadow traveled again to avoid being crushed by one of the Giant Bronze Colchis Bulls.

 _What in the Chaos are they doing IN the hunters camp?_ I look around, we are now by Percy's tent, he's shaking and I notice he is clutching his jacket tightly, but seemed to be protecting it? Like maybe shielding his chest? Then my brain connected the dots, tents were being smashed, he had to run, and couldn't leave Ms. O'Leary. I lean down to look him over, no visible injuries except a few scratches, he looked terrified though.

"Percy?" I ask slowly and quietly, trying not to frighten him more. He slowly came to, blinking his eyes and looking around, then suddenly ramrod straight, he reached to his chest and feel around. He seemed to find her ok, and released a sigh of relief. Finally he looked at me, and a tiny tentative smile came to his lips.

"Thank you for saving Ms. O'Leary, sir." I was taken aback, had the boy seriously thought I meant to only save his puppy and he was a happy coincidence?

"Percy, do you really think I shadow traveled into danger JUST to save your puppy?" I asked. He looked confused as to why I would ask this,

"Of course, sir." He stated, at least he didn't whisper all his answers now.

"Percy, I went into danger to save YOU, not Ms. O'Leary, though that was a happy coincidence." He looked shocked. I sighed,

"That's not a funny joke, sir." He whispered. Eye brows furrowed, mouth set in a tight line, thin spindly arms crossed over a wire frame chest.

"It was not a joke Percy." I stated. He looked even more confused. I sighed and shook my head, looking around I can't see any sign of Artemis or her hunters. They must be destroying the bulls now. I turn to look back at Percy, and he was white as a sheet. Frowning I followed his line of sight, there running full speed at us, was a Colchis Bull, and it was pissed.

I looked back and forth between the two, and I understood, Percy's smell must have attracted them. I kneel down in front of Percy, I have at least a minute before the bull is upon us.

"Percy, give me Ms. O'Leary." He looked confused and resistant to giving up his precious puppy, but after a stare down, he did as asked. I felt bad about forcing him, but he couldn't do this worrying about his puppy's safety. Once I had Ms. O'Leary I looked at Percy in the eyes, he hated that, but this was important.

"Percy, you are going to fight the Bull, and win." I told him. He looked terrified, lost, and horribly pale.

"Percy you've been practicing with the bows and sword right?" I ask, and he blinked at me, then barely nodded.

"Good. I want you to aim for it's ruby eyes, and if you can't get those lop off one of its silver horns, it'll off balance it and make it easier to stop." He simply nodded and pulled out his bow and arrows, the Bull was nearly upon us, I grabbed him and shadow traveled up into a large tree next to the bull and gestured to Percy.

He was breathing harshly and quickly looked to Ms. O'Leary for comfort, I leaned down and let her lick his face, he smiled and then took aim. The first shot was terrible, _really what did I expect? For him to be a master after a week?_ He shook his head and tried again, this time glancing off the Bulls side, it turned to us, I saw Percy take aim again and then, let it loose, it soared right up the beast's nose.

Percy giggled as the monster thrashed, snorting, trying to dislodge his arrow. However the bronze bull was not laughing, in fact it's red beady eyes, burned with a fiery and passionate hate, the arrow was still stuck up its nose. It stopped thrashing and took aim at the base of our tree, I figured out what it was going to do a second too late, it ran full speed, and slammed its massive metal head into the base of the tree,

snapping it,

we toppled.

.

..

.

Percy POV

The fall to the ground was shorter than I thought, Hades hit his head though, I sat up from the ground, everything was muffled, the branches were surrounding us, and I can't see the bull. I look over at hades again, he had -gold?- running down his forehead, suddenly I remembered, _Hades was holding Ms. O'Leary!_

I quickly crawled towards Hades. I looked at his hands, they were held to his chest, I carefully pried his fingers apart, _there_ , Ms. O'Leary was curled in a ball breathing quickly, _she was scared_ , I got the feeling she was as scared as I was. _I can't believe this big, FAT, MEANY! Tried to hurt MY Ms. O'Leary!_ I was furious, well as furious as a four year old can be, but I felt just SO ANGRY. Not only did it try to hurt Ms. O'Leary, but it ACTUALLY hurt Hades, while he was PROTECTING her!

My green eyes darkened, the ocean in them turning Dark, turbulent, and stormy. I grabbed my bow and arrows which had somehow survived the fall in one piece, crouching, I notched an arrow, and tiptoed away from Hades and Ms. O'Leary, I couldn't get them trampled. Once I deemed myself far enough away, I crept forward through the branches, using them as cover. When I found a nice spot I looked through to see the bull trying to sniff the ground, but everytime it tried, the arrow would only get pushed farther up its nose.

I stifled a giggle, holding my bow right, I took aim, I put all my anger into my shot, for hurting Hades, destroying my new home, the camp, for scaring Ms. O'Leary. I fired. I watched as the arrow soared, already notching another arrow. It hit its mark, right in the left eye, it reared up and screeched, thrashing its head from side to side, it turned toward where I was hiding, I took aim, and fired again, this time, the right eye,but the beast turned its head, changing it into a glancing blow. Now blinded in one eye, partially blinded in the other, with an arrow up its nose, the Bull was murderous.

I smiled, perfect. Everything was going according to plan, and by plan I mean not dying. I slowly pulled out my black sword that Hades got me, it was super cool and it made shadows move if you swing it towards them. I waited until it charged, so it couldn't change course, then when it was almost on e I jumped up and to the side, my sword arm flying.

I felt resistance, and then nothing and fell to the ground off to the side. I heard more screeching and a loud THUD. I sit up and look back, the Bull looks drunk, I should know, I would recognise that swaying, stumbling, and falling over look anywhere. It shook its massive bronze head, and swayed, it clearly lost all sense of balance, the beast could hardly stand without falling over.

I felt a moment of pity for it, and thought about trying to tame it, but then realized I already have Ms. O'Leary, and they might try and take her away saying I only can have one! And Ms. O'Leary is much more important to me than a big, bully of a bull. Nodding my head I grabbed my sword off the ground, I must have dropped it (oops), and ran at the bull. Thrusting my sword forward, I watched in morbid curiosity as the beast shuddered and then turned to Golden dust.

I don't know how long I stood there, but it must have been a while, because when the Hunters and Artemis finally found us it was almost sunset. Looking one last time at the pile of Golden dust, I turned and walked over to Artemis, who took my hand handed me Ms. O'Leary, and leaded me back to camp. Hades was on a stretcher between two of the hunters, they looked very upset at having to do this, but didn't say a word.

When we arrived Apollo was already setting up an infirmary. He looked us all over and simply poured something into Hades mouth, I think he called it 'Nectar'? Anyways, Hades was up not even a minute later even when Apollo told him to stay sitting, he could get hurt! I walked over to where they were arguing over whether or not Hades could get up,they stopped and looked at me, gulping I whispered,

"Hades, uhm sir, Apollo sir is a -uhm, doctor and, -uh, if he says you're hurt shouldn't you -uhm, stay in bed like he -uh said? I mean, I'm not telling you what to do sir, but I just don't -uh wanna see you get hurt again, -uh sir." By now they could barely hear me, I shuffled my feet, my whole face was warm with embarrassment, who was I to tell an adult what to do? _What if they get mad at me for interrupting them?_ I thought, my face suddenly lost all color, _what if they hit me for speaking?_

I start breathing heavily, they are still staring at me, oh no, _what have I done?_ They are gonna HATE me now! Suddenly there is a hand ruffling my hair, I look up it's Hades, he looks disgruntled but Apollo looks overjoyed.

"See even the kid agrees, stay in bed until I say so Uncle! You are going to hurt yourself!" He said, reprimanding Hades. He sighed and shook his head and smiled down at me,

"you really want me to get better?" He asked. I nodded yes. He smiled,

"You know Percy, how about instead of Hades, you call me Uncle? Since you seem to care about me like family anyways." My green eyes widened to the size of saucers, I'm sure. I couldn't believe it, right after I told him what to do, and he STILL want's to be my friend, even my, Uncle? I nod yes vigorously.

He laughed, an honest to goodness LAUGH, and it was because of ME. I smiled, not one of my tiny ones but a full blown smile, Uncle- I tried it out,

yes it suited Hades perfectly.


	8. An Unexpected Quest

**Chapter 8**

~Time Skip 2 years~

Percy POV

My name is Percy Jackson and I am six years old. My mom is this totally awesome lady named Artemis, and I have a LOT of sisters. My favorites are probably Zoe and Phoebe. I have two Uncles, Hades and Apollo. They are awesome, mom and my sisters have spent the last two years teaching me all about monsters, gods, bows, arrows, stealth, knives and as much history about monsters and the gods and their kids as possible.

Now you're probably thinking, he sounds awfully smart for a 6 year old, but that's because my mom is a no nonsense teacher and REALLY didn't baby me, heck I took down a Colchis Bull at 4. My totally awesome dog Ms. O'Leary is now a one ton adolescent hell hound. And can I say, SHE EATS EVERYTHING. Anyways, on to the important stuff.

"I have to do WHAT?!" I yelled. My mom sighed, and Zoe giggled.

"You are going to go on a quest for me." She replied, Apollo was trying not to laugh at my reaction behind her, I glared at him, Hades was just, standing there? Wait- is he?-

"Well?" My mom asked. _Oh shit, I wasn't paying attention_ , Phoebe can tell, she's giggling too, _oh man i'm so DEAD._

"Were you LISTENING, PERSEUS?" a deathly aura surrounded her and Apollo and Phoebe stopped giggling, _OOOH MAN, I AM SO BUSTED_.

"Uh- yes ma'am?" I tried. She didn't buy it. I spent the rest of the day sharpening arrows and polishing bows, and knives. Later that night Apollo came to see me, he looked- worried?

"Listen Perce, just- just be careful ok? I mean it's your first quest and I know you took out the Colchis bull and all but, you know- i'm practically a big brother to you- i'm supposed to worry?" He stuttered, a lot. That is so WEIRD.

"Uh- Apollo? Are you, uh- sick?" I ask edging away from him, I did NOT want godly cooties, I remember back when I had a cold when I was living with HER, _my real mom_. She had made me blue chicken noodle soup and blue hot chocolate. I am not quite sure why we dyed everything blue anymore, but I do remember it was _important,_ which is why I still do it, I want to remember the kind woman my mom was.

Though all I can really remember about her now is her soft blue eyes, and kind smile, I think she had brown hair too, soft like silk. I shake my head and focus back on Apollo, he's pouting... Of course he's pouting.

.

..

.

I look over the cliff. _Man, that is a LONG way down... I am in some mountain range in america. There are a lot of like trees, and ferns, and like, rivers and stuff. Ok so i'm not good at describing my surroundings whatever._

After mom told me my quest and its details (again) I packed up and headed out, its a solo quest meant to challenge me, mostly because I was getting lazy. ANYWAYS, I look around, the Minotaur was said to be spotted around here SOMEWHERE. I wonder if I passed him?

 _ **SNAP**_

 _Uh oh_. Maybe it's a bunny? Or a deer? Yeah, a deer.

 _ **SNORT**_

Maybe not. I slowly turn around. There he is in all his half sweaty man, half smelly bull. I could smell him from my distance of 10 feet. _Ugh, gross, he smells like-_. He bellows, froth is pouring out of his muzzle, his beady black eyes seem to zero in on me. _Well crap_.

He charges, I jump to the side, and he narrowly avoids falling off the cliff. _Light-bulb_. I start waving my arms, trying to draw his attention,

"HEY UGLY!" He turns towards me after gaining his balance,

"YEAH YOU!" He growls, his breath is something I doubt will ever wash out of my clothes.

"YOUR MAMA- uh- EATS LAESTRYGONIAN SHIT!" He screams in outrage, _I've got him now_. He charges again, I slide under his arms and get him to chase me, _around and around we go_. I smirk, a few more times and I've got him, he bellows and stumbles a little but continues to chase me our circles getting tighter and tighter until he's basically turning in circles, quickly I draw my sword, pushing him backwards with broad swings, he stumbles, I slice one of his horns off, he bellows in rage, but he can't find his balance.

A little more, _bingo_ , slip, slip, slide, over the edge he goes. I peer over the cliff to make sure, I watch as he sails down a good 50 ft before slamming head first into a rock, bursting into dust. I smile and put away my sword.

I walk over to the horn and pick it up, cool souvenir.

I still have one of the silver horns from a Colchis Bull I slayed when I was little, but you already know about that. Smiling I pocket it, I do that a lot more now, smile. I have my family to thank for that I guess. I really couldn't have done it without them. I'd hate to think where I'd be now if mom hadn't saved me, _well I mean I guess the underworld but.._. Anyways, I turned back the way I came, fully intent on heading home when,

"Baa- what, are y-you doing here?" I stopped dead in my tracks, it was a boy, my age, with a Rasta cap on and baggy pants, he looked like one of those people who were always nervous, he reminded me of myself.

"Hey kid, are you lost?" I ask slowly walking closer, he steps back, I stop. He looks really confused.

"Y-you, you're a- a demigod, aren't you? Are YOU lost?" He asks. I freeze, is he a monster in disguise?, I slowly pull my knives out, hiding them in my sleeves.

"And just what are you?" I ask, no more Mr. Nice Percy. He gulps and steps back,

"I-I'm a satyr! I-I'm supposed to f-find half bloods an-and take them to c-camp, to keep them safe!" I look at him with a face that says, DO YOU THINK I'M THAT STUPID? He looks confused, like, _why won't the stupid human believe my stupid story to get him to follow me to my cave so I can eat him? HAH I'm not THAT stupid, no matter what Zoe and Phoebe say._ He shakes his head slowly,

"You have a sword and are fighting the Minotaur and you DON'T know about the camp?" He looks flabbergasted. I'm not fallin' for it. NOPE. I start to head home,

"Whatever dude, I know satyrs are supposed to be good guys, but i'm NOT risking it, i'm too far from home to be doing risky shit, it'll take them a while to send a rescue party."

"WAIT!" I stop, and turn around, he looks even more confused, which to be honest, I didn't think was possible.

"You have a home? Like a family? Fighting monsters, without the camp? W-Who are you?" I smile, ah the question that i'll never answer.

"None of your business monster." I say and walk away.

.

..

.

Back home at last! My feet are super sore, I had slipped and accidentally stomped on some super sharp rocks, and let me tell you, that was NOT pleasant. Walking towards my mom who was talking to Zoe about dinner, from what I could hear, I shifted my bag and grabbed out the horn.

"Hey mom, look what I've got." I say tapping her on the shoulder, she spins around so fast her braid slaps Zoe in the face, she glares at me. My smile grows, _how I love messing with my sisters_.

"PERCY!" she squeals, yes _squeals_. She scoops me up and spins me around, plopping me back down, she straightens her coat and fixes her braid, then clears her throat.

"Right, Perseus Jackson, you have completed your quest, well done, your reward is, uh- not having to sharpen arrows or wash laundry for a month." She smiles at me, I can hear Zoe groan, I smile back.

"Nice souvenir." she says knocking shoulders with me, I look down at the horn, I am proud that I can defeat real monsters now. All by myself, I'll never need rescued again... I nod my head,

"I'm gonna go put my stuff away and visit Ms.O'Leary, ok?" She nods and I turn and run off toward my tent. _Oh right, I forgot to tell mom about the satyr,_ I shrug, _oh well I'll tell her later._

 **AN:**

 **I am SOOO SORRY! This took so long to post, I went on a trip this last weekend and couldn't type! Then when I came back it was all go, go, go! But here it is and I am sorry about the time skip, but I couldn't really think about what to type about, and before you message me about IS HE CURED? No, he's not, you have not seen him around grown men yet, which will happen in the next chapter I promise. He does a whole personality flip when they are around even inside his head, he's pretty good around Hades and Apollo but anyone else and he freaks. Also yes he just met Grover, and he didn't freak because he's the same age as him, plus he thought he saw himself in Grover, afraid.**


	9. Camp?

**Chapter 9**

~2 weeks later~

Artemis POV

 _Where in the world-_ I was currently looking for Percy when I saw it, the sight I know I wasn't meant to see. My little boy, hunched over a tiny grave, laying flowers, he had been trying to nurse a small injured rabbit back to health after it had been attacked. Unfortunately it was too badly injured and had passed away the same day, that was a week ago.

He still comes and leaves flowers, he is currently crying while murmuring to the small grave, I could only hear pieces of his tear filled mutterings, 'I'm sorry', -'couldn't save you', -'wish I was smarter', -'can't save anyone', then he broke off into heart wrenching sobs, still muffled with a time worn fear of being loud.

Not wanting to interrupt, I slowly backed away towards camp, he needed his space and time to mourn. I just needed to be there to show him he is still loved and cared for. _Right?_ Walking into camp I look around, we had been here much longer than usual, mostly to give Percy time to rest after his first quest but also to give ourselves a break from monster hunting.

We were getting tired of the same old routine and I think it's about time for Percy to start meeting other demigods, though I was wary of him coming into contact with older boys. I figure it would be best if I was there for his first meet and greet. Making up my mind I decided we would be leaving for camp Half-Blood by the end of the week.

Zoe POV

 _Where could he be?_ I thought to myself, running through the camp, we were supposed to be breaking down camp, but Percy was nowhere to be found. Sighing quietly to myself I gave in and went to the one place I knew he'd be. As I walked I whistled and Ms. O'Leary came bounding out of the shadows straight at me.

Smiling I ruffled the gigantic puppy's head, which came up to my chest now, I could remember when she was small enough to fit in the palm of your hand.

 _LICK._..

 _Gross_ , I wipe the drool from my face and glare halfheartedly at her,

"No treats." I said sternly, her ears laid back and she whimpered, o _h well someone has to teach her manners,_ because Percy sure wasn't, he was much too lenient on her. I started back on my trek into the woods, Ms, O'Leary walking quietly behind me, depressed at the lack of treats. After a few minutes of walking I came to the clearing I knew i'd find him at, and low and behold, there he was.

Kneeling in front of the grave placing the last flowers he would on it, and muttering a final goodbye. I smiled sadly at the boy, _such a horrible string the fates have threaded him,_ one that I hoped I could untangle. I slowly approached him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, his muscles coiled tightly, and then relaxed realizing it was me. He tried to discreetly wipe away his tears and I looked away to give him time to compose himself. Ms. O'Leary coming up behind him to nudge his shoulder and give him a tiny lick to his face, instantly his frown turned upside down and he ran a hand through her fur.

"It's time to break camp, we are moving again." I said quietly in the silent group. He nodded and we all turned back towards camp, today we would be heading to the demigods camp, today Percy would meet other half bloods, today, we would see just how far Percy could push his limits.

Percy POV

Somethings off. I think to myself, everyone is either avoiding eye contact or looking at me with something akin to worry or apprehension. Feeling slightly weirded out I hurried to my tent, compacting it and sticking it in a zipper pocket in my coat so I wouldn't lose it. I looked around only a couple of tents were still up and they are probably whoever is making breakfasts'.

I headed to the breakfast table, the clearing we had used for the three weeks we had lived here hardly showed any signs of having been camped at. The grass was already standing back up and looking greener by the minute. Once I sat at the table I quickly grabbed Ms.O'Learys' plate piling it with her food I sat it down behind me hearing her tear into it I smiled, glad my "little" girl is enjoying her meal.

I had taken her under my wing so to speak, no one and I mean NO ONE would hurt my little girl, over my dead body. An image flashed through my mind, _a body, bleeding profusely, staring at me with wide fear filled blue eyes,_ I knew those eyes, scrunching my eyes closed I tried to slow my breathing like Apollo taught me.

It had taken a long time until I started to trust him but it helped that he taught me how to deal with the frightening images that would randomly pop up in my head, I remember him saying something about, repressed memories or PDST or something, maybe it was PSTD? Shaking my head I cleared the image, and went about eating breakfast.

Hades POV

I smiled, yes smiled, I finally finished all my paperwork and could go visit Percy now. I got up from my desk and flashed to the hunters camp, they were cleaning up what appeared to be breakfast. Looking around I spotted Artemis first, the man hater had become a close friend in the two years they had spent in semi close quarters what with all my random appearances to teach Percy how to properly care for Ms,O'Leary, how to fight using his sword, and how to shadow travel short distances.

Percy still wasn't that good at, but I was expecting that considering they aren't the powers he should be using. Percy was told a year ago that his father was Poseidon and he took it fairly well, he practiced with his water but was still pretty bad with control, he had gotten better when Poseidon sent a water nymph to teach him the basics though. Finally arriving at Artemis' side I asked the first question that had popped into my head,

"Where to now?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at me but didn't comment on my lack of formalities,

"Camp Half-Blood." She replied. I felt my blood run cold, _Already_? Did she think he was ready to face man again? I would have at least started him off with small doses to help reintroduce him to the world, but, apparently not. Deciding it best not to argue with her, I had learned the hard way not to, I nodded and asked where Percy was.

"He should be by the stream with the girls he said he wanted to help out even though he didn't have to." I nodded my head once more and headed to the group at the stream, immediately I saw Percy the difference in clothing giving him away rather quickly. While walking over I looked at the boy, who was so at ease in the group of man haters, so wrapped around his finger were they and he didn't even notice. Smiling again I tapped his shoulder which was already starting to gain some lean muscles from all the training I and Artemis put him through.

Stiffening and relaxing almost immediately he turned and faced me, smiling I noticed he was missing a tooth towards the right side of his mouth leaving a small gap in his smile. Patting him on the head I looked him in the eyes, he flinched a little and tried to avert his gaze but my hand kept his head still,

"Did Artemis tell you where you are going?" I asked slowly, he looked at me just below my eyes and shook his head 'no'. Sighing I let go and told the boy to go and ask her, I was not going to let him walk into this without letting him mentally preparing himself. Nodding her dashed over to his second mom, thinking that made me smile, the judges had told me that his mother, Sally Jackson had had only one request, that her little boy be took care of and loved again.

Looking over to Percy and Artemis who had leaned down to hear him over the noise of clattering pots and pans giving him her full attention, I realized he couldn't have found a better or more overprotective family even if he had tried.

 **AN:**

 **PHEW!**

 **Sorry that took so long, i've come back and am back to writing, hopefully i'll be able to get some headway on this story I really like it it's just taking a bit longer to write than I thought it would but, oh well. I hope everyone liked it and are as excited as I am to see just how our little Percy will react to older boys. Thank you all for sticking with me and my story. :)**

 **-Love WolfMistwood**


	10. New Companions

**Chapter 10**

Percy POV

After I talked with Hades I ran over to my mom she was watching the girls clean the pots and pans, or I thought she was, she looked deep in thought. Deciding I didn't like the thoughts that made her brows scrunch together and a small frown to adorn her face I called out to her, my voice barely audible over the clanging. As expected she turned to face me, immediately wiping all signs of stress from her expression, and put on a smile for me, leaning down she asked me what I needed.

"Well, Hades told me to come and ask you where we are going, he looked pretty stressed about it, where are we going mom?" I asked laying the curiosity on thick to help lower her walls. Mom always suspects i'm up to something from all the years hating men, I can't say I blame her men really are horrible.

"Well-" she trails off, shooting a glare towards Hades, "Uhm, hon we-" now I know something is up, and wherever we are going she knows it's gonna upset me, she used _HON_.

"we're gonna go to meet some new people, some other demigods, we figured it was time you started getting some friends outside me, your uncles, and your sisters..." She trailed off again. _Meet OTHER demigods, I was nervous, obviously, who wouldn't be, being isolated from people for so long. I wonder what they'll be like, - wait, does that mean?..._

"Mom.." I start hesitant, "Yes?" "Will there be, uh, Guys there? Like older m-men?" I whisper, she looks at me, worry clear in her gaze, but luckily no pity.

"I'm sorry Percy, but, yes, there will be older boys and the two men that run the camp are, older. I suppose you could say." Fear strikes my chest, i've gone to all my therapy sessions with Apollo, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for the real thing yet! I still can't hug my UNCLES! I am starting to hyperventilate, I can tell, Apollo taught me to recognize panic attacks and what to do when I get them, or feel them coming on, I clench my hunter's coat in my fist and sprint off, whistling as best I could, Ms.O'Leary comes bounding up to me.

I put my hand on her and we travel quickly through the shadows, we end up at the clearing, I let go of her and sit on the ground, putting my head between my knees I looked at the ground. By now I was in full blown panic mode. I could hear my blood pounding in my head, my chest heaving for the air it so desperately needed, terror, that gripped my very soul. I clench my eyes shut and grind my teeth, _I know what I'm supposed to do dammit!_

I slowly open my eyes and do my count down, five things I can see, _tree, rock, stick, branch, shoe,_ four things I can touch, _Ms.O'Learys fur, my coat, the dirt, the pine needles,_ three things I can hear, _birds chirping, Ms.O'Learys breathing, a creek nearby_ , two things I can smell, _the animal poop nearby, the pine trees_ , one things I can taste, _my breakfast orange juice._ I take a deep inhale, hold it for three seconds and slowly exhale, I put my hand on my chest again, my heart rate has slowed and I am breathing much better.

Sometime during my attack Ms.O'Leary had curled up behind me, I was leaning on her side. I look at her and she gives me a big goofy grin full of sharp teeth, I giggle, _others look at her and yell, AH MONSTER! I look at her and yell, Ms.O'Leary, Stop eating my BREAKFAST!_ I pet her head, her fur is so soft, Hades says it'll get rougher if I don't brush her everyday, so I keep on top of it. Looking around again I feel much better, I know if I get too scared all I have to do is shadow travel here and I'll be safe.

Nodding to myself I look at Ms.O'Leary again, "Ready girl? We're gonna go meet some other half-bloods, just like me!" I whisper shout at her, she woofs at me, tail thumping away. Smiling I get up and we walk back to camp, we should be heading out now if we want to get any real distance before we stop for lunch.

Artemis POV

I'm pacing, I know I'm pacing, everyone can see it, everyone knows it, but I can't seem to stop, my conversation with Percy running through my head on an endless loop, How could I have been so _STUPID?!_ I _KNOW_ he has a, _history_ , with men and the first thing I tell him about the camp is, ' _Hey, you know about your massive phobia of men, welp, there's gonna be a bunch of em there!' Yeah, way to go Artemis._

Muttering to myself, I continue to pace for how long, I'll never know. I just come to a sudden stop seeing Percy walking back from his clearing, tears pour down my face and I run over to him, sweeping him up into a hug I apologize profusely, he just laughs, _laughs,_ at me and pats my back saying he has a plan if he really can't handle it and it's ok if we go to the camp.

"Are you sure Percy?" I ask again, he nods yes, rolling his eyes at me, little stinker. Nodding at him I put him down and turn to my girls, my amazing, tiny, strong, vicious family. I smile, no one was gonna get to Percy, NO ONE.

"Alright we are leaving in two minutes, everyone do one last sweep then meet me by the creek!" I yell so everyone hears me, nodding they all split off, I turn back to Percy, jerk my head in the direction of the creek and he nods, walking over we see that Hades is already there. Ms.O'Leary woofs loudly and bolts ahead to drown him in drool.

.

..

.

We were almost to Camp Half-Blood when it happened. It had taken us until dinner to get where we were, only another 20 minute walk to the camp when Ms.O'Leary started growling deep in her chest. Instantly on alert the wolves spread out growling too, peering through the trees I saw the source of the problem, cyclopes.

They didn't seem to notice us as they were already chasing some other kids, looking closer I realized they must be half bloods with a satyr trying to make the run to camp, but I knew even at top speed they wouldn't make it, and they already looked pretty rough. Acting on a split second decision I signaled for my hunters to take out the cyclopes, there were five of them and we split off into groups, Percy stayed with me. Running to catch up we started firing arrows to at least slow the cyclopes down or take their attention away from the tired half bloods and scared satyr.

We had split into four groups including me and Percy being our own group and already the other three groups had each lured away a cyclops to kill. But two were still chasing the half bloods, knocking over trees as they ran. One of the demigods tripped, a little blonde girl somewhere around Percy's age, they all stopped turning back to help her, I heard Percy scream as he shadow traveled behind the closer of the two cyclopes slicing the back of it's knee to immobilize it, and running to the other to repeat the action, he narrowly avoided getting squished when the second toppled backwards.

Finally caught up I stopped and shot an arrow through the first ones head, instantly vaporizing it, looking to the second just in time to see Percy shove his sword into its eye, _poof,_ dust. Panting we look around, the half bloods were surrounding the little girl and staring at us in shock, they looked tired, dirty, hungry, and scared. Looking closer I realized their group consisted of two boys and two girls, one of the boys being a satyr.

The little blonde girl had grey eyes and was watching us warily, _Athena_ , my mind supplied, the other girl was giving us an untrusting stare her black hair a stark contrast to her electric blue eyes, _Zeus_ , my mind supplied again. The demigod boy was blond and and blue eyed, lanky and a slightly athletic build, no freckles, so probably not Apollo, but maybe Hermes?

I thought, the Satyr had brown curly hair and was wearing a red, yellow, and green hat. I look at Percy, he's staring at the satyr with something close to recognition and confusion in his eyes, looking at the satyr again I can see the same emotions on his face, before I can speak the rest of the hunt shows up. All of them look fine, only one with a bit of a dirt smudge on her clothes, probably from having to slide on the ground to dodge a blow. I nod happy that all came out uninjured, and turn back to the demigods.

Ms.O'Leary comes up beside Percy and he rests a hand on her flank, the half bloods look ready to bolt. Trying to stop myself from smiling I turn to Percy,

"Would you mind if you send Ms.O'Leary to scout ahead for monsters, she's making the other demigods, nervous." I say, he looks at me and nods, we all watch as he leans into her ear and whispers in it, she woofs, licks his face and bounds off into the woods. They relax a bit after she was gone.

"Mm-baa, d-don't I k-know you?" the satyr asks, I was about to open my mouth to reprimand the stupid satyr for not recognizing a goddess, but Percy beat me to it.

"So I guess you really weren't a monster, sorry sir." He says quietly looking at his feet, some of the girls inch closer to him wanting to comfort their little brother i'm sure.

"And may _I_ ask, Who might _you_ be?" I ask angrily. The satyr turns toward me about to speak when his eyes widen in recognition, finally putting together the pieces and figuring out who I was.

"L-Lady A-Artemis!" He squeaked, and bowed, "I-I'm t-terribly s-sorry for a-all the t-trouble we c-caused you ma'am." He said with full respect, I could feel the fear radiating off him, the demigods looked back and forth at me and him in confusion.

"No need to apologize satyr, I was simply doing my job." He nodded and peeked up at me, holding in the urge to roll my eyes at him I told him he could stand. Percy was staring at me, looking over at him he cocks an eyebrow, like, _dude what did you do to make him so scared?_ I smirk slightly my expression reading, _oh you know, stuff._

He gulped catching the underlying sinister tones in the expression. Turning back to the kids I notice the satyr staring at Percy and I realize I have no idea how they had met, he never leaves the group except for- oh, his quest. Deciding I would get the story from Percy later I ask the group if they were also headed to the camp, the satyr nodded his head vigorously.

Nodding to myself I told them they could join us as they seemed worn out and we could offer more protection, looking at where we were I realized we were maybe five minutes from the camp after all the running. After asking if any of them had injuries we set off to the camp.

.

..

.

I look up at half blood hill. We made it.

 **AN:**

 **UGH, i'm so sorry this took forever, and I know, I know, he was supposed to meet everyone today but...**

 **I got kinda immersed in the GETTING THERE part of the journey, plus it added more boding scenes between Ms.O'Leary and Percy as well as introduced some new... Characters, three guesses on who they are. lol I was debating on whether or not to do this because obviously this is gonna change the way things go even more, but I feel like it will help with Luke, like maybe he won't go dark side on us? Anyways, I hope you liked it and I am always open to ideas, not saying I'll use them ALL but, I will consider all of them. Promise.**

 **-Love WolfMistwood**


	11. Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter 11**

Percy POV

When mom said camp, I thought she meant like us, so you can imagine my surprise when, not only are they a stay-in-one-place camp, they are a we-must-welcome-all-newcomers-like-they-are-celebrities-and-learn-all-their-secrets-and-give-them-NO-room-to-BREATHE. Needless to say, I do NOT like "camp".

.

..

.

~One day ago~

We are about to see it, the camp, i'm so nervous. We are about to come over the hill, mom says it's called Half-Blood Hill. Weird name if you ask me. Anyways, *internal gasp* there it is. I can feel my eyes widen at the sight, it was huge. It had cabins, real wooden cabins to sleep in, what looked like a giant cafeteria, huge strawberry fields, woods, a lake, training grounds, an archery range, stables, bathrooms, and a really big house.

I am a little confused as to why there is a random house but before I can say anything I hear a kid scream, turning I watch someone fall off a cliff covered in lava? WHAT? I look at my mom, she is smiling at me,

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Percy." I smile back, as long as my mom is ok with kids falling off cliffs covered in lava, then so would I. We start walking down the hill and the first camper that sees us screams. Like actually screams bloody murder, trips and scrambles running away. I look at my mom and sisters, they are smiling, probably one of the most smug, evil smiles I have ever seen on them.

Rolling my eyes I wait for my mom and sisters to move, weirdly enough they surround me and then start walking towards the weird big house. As we walk more kids, I start to notice it's pretty much only boys, run away. Once we are at the house, funnily enough mom says it's called the "Big House". Looking up at the porch, I freeze. I know now why they surrounded me like this. Pure unadulterated terror runs through me, there on the porch is my worst nightmare.

A man, but not any man, a fat white man, with a mean face, who smells like alcohol and reminds me way too much of HIM. I am shaking I can feel it, my sisters are moving in closer to me, but I can't see them. _Memories, no nightmares run through my head, I can't stop them! I am so afraid! WHY?!_

 _WHYWHYWHYWHYHIM?!_ _ **muffled cries cradling wounds from savage beatings."Did I SAY you could eat MY food, bastard?! "ohgodsnononopleasenomoreidontlikethisgamepleasedont.**_

" _ **Found you whore." I don't like this game.**_ **My mother.** _ **Nononowhatisshedoingherenodonthurther pleaseplease**_ **scared SO SCARED, it's so dark and cold and** _ **painsomuchpainowowowow makeitstoppleasepleaseplease...**_

Artemis POV

I look down at Percy, just as I feared, he's having a panic attack, hyperventilating and glassy eyed. I hear him whimper, the girls move closer, some hugging him, a couple shooshing him, the rest keeping a protective circle around him. I watch a tear run down his face, and I can't take it anymore. _Apollo, please it's Percy, we need you_. A flash of light and suddenly he's next to me, his face serious, I nod to Percy and he makes his way to him through the girls. Surprisingly enough the first thing he does is hug him.

I watch as he stiffens and then relaxes a bit, and as he starts talking to him about his day, all this boring everyday stuff, enough to make you want to sleep, and even more surprising, it worked. Slowly, so very slowly, his eyes lost the glassy look and his shaking slowed to minor shakes with the occasional hiccup of a sob instead of full on waterworks. I sigh, thank goodness my idiot brother is so good at helping people. I look up at Dionysus, he and Chiron are staring down at the scene we are making and really what a scene it is, the Hunters of Artemis and I cuddling a BOY and COMFORTING him, and calling on APOLLO and not even yelling at him for JOINING the cuddling of the boy.

I mean if someone had told me i'd be doing this a few years ago I would laugh at them and then turn them into a jackalope for even suggesting such a thing. I smile at them, Chiron looks like he might faint and Dionysus raises an eyebrow at me imploringly. Not much gets to him.

"Dionysus, Chiron, I have someone i'd like you to meet. He won't be joining your camp for a while yet, as you can see, he's not quite... ready yet." I wince at my own wording, great I sound like i'm selling him. Chiron slowly nods his head.

"Y-yes very well Lady Artemis, and may I ask his name?" I smile again, this time a motherly one,

"Percy. Percy Jackson." Suddenly a light shines, I look over, and lo and behold, there is a sea green trident hovering over Percy's head. He is staring at it like a death sentence. We all watch as it slowly fades, I think that is the fastest anyone has ever been claimed. Once more a light flares, we look again and a smaller symbol floats over his head, the symbol for Hades. I can hear Dionysus and Chiron squawk behind me. Percy looks much more relieved to see Hades' symbol.

His eyes droop and he falls onto Apollo's chest, out cold. I sigh, Apollo looks troubled, we make eye contact. We are going to have to take him into my cabin to sleep, Apollo picks him up and we all walk to my cabin together, all the campers giving us a wide berth, even though I could see the curiosity practically oozing out of them. Once in my cabin we all made quick work of making the most comfy and safe bed for Percy and laid him down, then we set to work making our own beds and cleaning up the cabin. By the end of the night we were all exhausted and Apollo had already crashed on my bed, so I flopped next to him and conked out, not even registering him wrap his arms protectively around me.

Zoe POV

Once we finished getting the cabin ready I watched Artemis pass out, _Aww cute twins moment_...

" _mnnmm"_ _what in the world?_

*whimper* I look over at Percy he is curled in the tiniest ball he possibly could be without actually hurting himself. I walk over, Phoebe walks over too, we are the last ones up. We realize he's very obviously having a nightmare. Eye contact, agreement, and together we curl up around the the little ball of sadness and pain and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Hades POV

I made sure to watch over Percy the entire time, although I stayed in the shadows with Ms.O'Leary. It was very hard to restrain her when he had his panic attack, she REALLY wanted to be there for him, but I didn't want them to shadow travel someplace and then be lost without any help... No that would be bad, and anyways Apollo took care of him. I was smugly pleased that Percy was more comfortable being claimed even minorly by me, than by his actual parent. I followed the group back to Artemis' cabin, keeping watch over everyone.

I saw as Artemis flopped down next to her brother and he wrapped his arms around her, _Aww cute twins moment..._ I nearly came in myself when I heard Percy whimper but restrained myself, Zoe and Phoebe took care of him. After I was sure everyone was asleep I shadow traveled into Artemis' cabin, walking over to Percy I stroked his hair, it was damp with sweat but he had relaxed some and was sleeping soundly. I hear Ms.O'Leary shadow travel into the cabin, for a giant dog she can be very quiet. She tip toed over and gave Percy a tiny lick on his forehead, I watch as his face relaxes more and the tension leaves his small frame. I pet her on the head and whisper

"Good Girl."

 **AN:**

 **OMG I AM SO SORRY!**

 **This took FOREVER! I know I was doing so well keeping on top of it and then it just, got away from me. Really guys I am sorry I suck I know, but I finished it! I know it's a bit short but I figured you guys would rather it be a bit short than it be nonexistent. Right? Anyways as always ideas are always welcome and Thank you guys SO much for stickin' with me.**

 **-Love Wolf**


	12. Exploring Camp Half-Blood

**Chapter 12**

Percy POV

I can honestly say I have no idea how I got to bed last night. When I woke up I realized Zoe and Phoebe were sleeping next to me and I smiled slightly at my sisters who no doubt had taken care of me last night. Looking around the memories came back to me, I managed to take a deep breath and prevent another attack. Hands only shaking slightly I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Ms.O'Leary was laying down next to me on the floor with her favorite black blanket draped over her massive shoulders.

 _I wonder who's on breakfast duty here? Do we have to help?_ My thoughts tumbled on in my half awake dazed state. I glance over at Artemis, mom. Startled, I jump slightly in the bed, jostling my sisters, making them groan and shift. I placed a hand over my heart as though to prevent it from beating out of my chest, relaxing when I realized it was only Apollo who was cuddling her.

Smirking to myself I slowly reached into my bag, one of my sisters had gotten me a camera that surprisingly didn't attract monsters and I snapped a picture or two before putting it away, _useful blackmail._ I look out the window, a dark sky beginning to turn grey was struggling to wake up itself. I came to the quick connection with my sleep lagged brain that it was, MUCH too early to be up.

Groaning quietly I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. My quiet groan must have woken her because suddenly Ms.O'Leary was up and in my face looking at me concernedly. I smiled and stroked her head, the fur softer than my own hunter's coat. Deciding I could always use a walk I got up and changed and then slinked out with Ms.O'Leary leaving a note to my mom and sisters telling them I had gone to explore and not to worry because I had Ms.O'Leary.

As we walked out into the cool morning air there was a thin fog over the Camp. Deciding to just walk in a random direction I soon came across what appeared to be a large hearth in the center of the lawn in the middle of the cabins, there was, I noticed belatedly, someone already there, tending the fire. I walked cautiously closer to her, it was clearly a woman, with long black hair done in a braid down her back, she seemed to radiate a sense of home and motherly kindness, so much so that she reminded me of my mom, not Artemis, the other one my real mother.

Her soft blue eyes and kind smiles. I clench my eyes shut and take a deep breath, my mother is dead, this can't be her. Opening my eyes I notice the woman had turned towards me, her brown eyes had an eerie yet gentle glow to them, almost as if there were a fire ablaze within them. She cocked her head to the side slightly, and then smiled. Unable to restrain myself in her presence I smiled back, I watch as she walks closer to me, causing Ms.O'Leary to growl a warning. I blink at her, and the lady blinks at her.

"Ah, I suppose I should introduce myself first, hm? Percy." I turn back to the lady and can feel my brows furrow, _how does she know my name?_ Looking closer at her I notice she's wearing a simple and modest cloak and as I look closer her eyes _did_ seem to have a fire in them, literally. Putting the pieces together, I came to the my final conclusion, and I hoped I was right else I might be blasted for mistaking her for another goddess.

"Hestia?" She smiled and nodded at me. Sighing in relief I put my hand on Ms.O'Leary's side and whispered to her that it was ok and Hestia meant us no harm. Instantly she relaxed and flopped on the ground settling down for what she apparently thought would be a long conversation.

"I am glad you can see me Percy, so few notice me." she smiled indulgently, like a mother that chastised her children for doing something they were going to do again and she felt obligated to chastise them again but held no anger at them for it.

"How- How do you know me? I-If you don't mind me asking that is..." She shook her head slowly and took a minute before she answered,

"You were young when we first met, I believe it was at a cabin on the shores of a lake, you were such an excited toddler. I had popped in as I do randomly to check on the mortals, and imagine my surprise when a little thing like you could see me, your mother too, she smiled and welcomed me asking if I would like to join you for dinner, I refused as I had plans, but it was... nice to be noticed, and welcomed so easily. I have never forgotten either of you, I am... So sorry for your loss." She said sadly.

I was so amazed that I couldn't even answer her at first, _mom could see Hestia? I had already met Hestia? She's sorry for my loss?_ I managed to murmur out a thank you before I walked away dazed once more. Ms.O'Leary was by my side once more guiding me through the cabins and off toward what looked like a cafeteria, leave it to Ms.O'Leary to find food, snorting quietly we walked through the abandoned area, the sky still a rather dark grey. Each table had a number on it I noticed. _Were we made to sit at special tables?_

That seemed sad, shouldn't family all sit at one table? That's what mom tells me anyways. Looking around I realize I don't see any kind of kitchen, which was strange, how did they cook their food? While I contemplated the food and it's possibility of being only things you didn't have to cook, aka mostly berries, fruits and vegetables, Ms.O'Leary seemed more inclined to actually _find_ the jarred me out of my thoughts, turning around I found Ms.O'Leary looking sheepish with a table on her head, she had somehow managed to get it stuck, looking closer I found that it was table number 3.

Sighing I walked over to her and helped her get it off, it took much longer than I would like to admit to get it off of her, in fact the sky was mostly a pale blue and the sun was already starting it's daily crawl across the sky. It took me a moment to realize this meant Apollo SHOULD be in his chariot... Emphasis on should. Shrugging I turned to walk out of the cafeteria place and ran right into someone.

Artemis POV

 _ **Fear.**_

That is how I awoke. It thrilled through my veins like a waterfall down a mountainside. Immediately I looked to where Percy was laid to sleep, and I felt my heart freeze in my chest. For he was not there, and I, his mother, had not noticed someone take him in the night. But before I could become completely worked up Zoe came to me and handed me a note she found on his bed. It said:

 _Dear Mom, Uncle, and sisters,_

 _Don't worry, I'm with Ms.O'Leary and have left to explore the camp. I'm sorry if I scared anyone but I woke up really early and could not fall back asleep._

 _Love, Percy_

I felt my heart rate slow and my breathing even, how silly of me to think that I would not have noticed someone taking my son right beneath my nose. I released a panicky sort of half laugh, like someone not quite sure if they should continue to panic or to relax and think. Straightening my clothes I turned to my girls, and with the authoritative voice of a goddess I said,

"Get ready for the day quickly, we must find him before some stupid camper does." They all nodded in agreement and scurried off to get ready, and I knew it would take only minutes before they were. Strapping my bow and quiver to my back I walked to the door, I did not notice when Apollo had left, sometime before I awoke I suppose.

Frowning I realize he should have noticed Percy leave, or at least have noticed he was gone when he got up as well... The idiot probably wanted to see me panic. The big super-heated air headed jerk. Sighing I walked toward the door, the sky was a pale blue still mixed with the feathering of grey, the campers shouldn't be getting up for another half hour at least. This eased some of the tension in me but I still wanted him found, and fast.

Annabeth POV

I woke up early, I wanted to get a head start on exploring the camp, I felt bad leaving without Luke and Thalia but, I REALLY wanted to explore on my own. Besides, _wasn't it supposed to be safe here?_ I started walking towards the large marble building in the distance, it's contouring calling to me, telling me to come and touch it, see the ways it bent and intersected with the other columns.

This happens to me a lot, I usually don't question it, seeing as it always tends to lead me to magnificent structures. As I neared it I heard a loud crash, deciding it safer to sneak and peek rather than barging in I walked in behind it and hid behind a column, peering around it carefully. There he was, the boy who was traveling with Lady Artemis. His dark hair wind blown and slightly curly, he was wearing a sea blue with black and silver trimmed coat with a bow and quiver strapped to his back and a black sword at his side.

I wanted to approach him but I was too scared what with his giant shadow dog, _did that thing even QUALIFY as a dog?_ I watched as he tried to free his giant dog from a table, which was, amusing to say the least. Finally when it was free I resolved myself to speak to him, slipping from my hiding space I approached him, however I must have been too quiet because when he turned around he bumped right into me.

"Oh!" I yelped, instantly there was a knife at my throat and a large shadow dog growling behind me. My eyes widened in terror, his eyes were as wild and stormy as the sea and just as untame, and his face had hardened into a mask of resolve, _he is going to slit my throat and feed me to his- his_ _hell hound_ _!_ However as quickly as it came, it was gone.

His face slackened and his knives were gone, his dog beckoned and together they backed away from me, his eyes still stormy green but a faint blush of embarrassment had burned his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking ashamed. I could do nothing but stare, my short life had flashed before my eyes, only six haunted years. Finally I managed to gather my wits.

"Who are you?" I asked. I watched as he stiffens and glares at the floor.

"Why does it matter?" He asked, his voice still just above a whisper.

"Because I would like to know the names of all that saved my life. Is that so wrong?" He glanced up at me sharply, a war of emotions in his eyes. But finally he whispered,

"Percy." and then he disappeared. I don't mean walked away, but like dissolved in shadows and _disappeared._ I was stunned silent.

 **AN:**

 **Ok, Ok I know. I'm really sorry this took so long but! I have an excuse! I JUST got back from camping and I had NO electronics while we were out there so I really couldn't have updated sooner, again I'm sorry. However on the story, YAY Percy and Annabeth have finally met! And how will Percy cope with the rest of his first day at camp? Will he be able to handle it? Or will be crack under the weight of their questions? DUN DUN DUNNNNN :D Who knows? Anyways, all ideas are welcome, and No I have not abandoned this story, I am simply fickle with keeping up with deadlines.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Wolf Mistwood**


	13. Campers and Dad?

**Chapter 13**

Percy POV

I shadow traveled with Ms.O'Leary back to the fire thing with Hestia. To be honest it didn't cross my mind to go back to mom's cabin, but when we got to the hearth I was tired. I look around, and immediately wish I was somewhere else. There are people EVERYWHERE, and the second I materialized, all attention was on me. I freeze. What do I do?

"Who the hell are you?" asked someone to my right, a male with a deep voice, definitely NOT nice sounding. My breath stopped.

"You hear me? Who. Are. You?" he asked again, he's getting closer, I close my eyes, _oh gods please don't hit me_. He's right in front of me, I can _smell_ him. Like sweat and anger mixed with a layer of blood. _Ares_ , my mind supplied me. I'm getting light headed. Not breathing does that.

"HEY!" He yells, I flinch,

"What's your problem freak?" _Freak freak freak_ , I'm shaking, finally finally finally! Ms.O'Leary steps in, growling, it seems no one had noticed her what with the guy yelling at me.

"What the-" I hear him stumble in his haste to step back. I am breathing now, well.. More like hyperventilating. I can feel her rub against my side, comforting me. Sometimes I forget who protects who, I guess it's really equally beneficial? I put my hand on her side and she stops growling. I slowly take a deep breath, if I don't look at him, and I have Ms.O'Leary, I can do this.

"Percy." I choked out, so sue me, it's the first time I talked to a guy older than me in years. I'm, scared.

"Well, what are you doing here PERCY?" He said my name with a sneer I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I- I'm a.." _I can't do this, what am I_ _thinking_ _?_ I'm not ready, not yet. What are we doing here? I- I can't. I can't do this.

"You're a what?! A half-blood? So what? Welcome to the club. But seriously, Pfft. You? You're tiny. Not much help you're gonna be." I clench my fists. No, I'm not much help. I can't even look at him. Let alone go on a _quest_ with him. I'm useless, just a stupid, disobedient whore. No one even wants me, _no one no one no one._

"FUCK!" I hear him scream, suddenly there's lot's of screaming and the sound of many light feet. _Mom?_ I feel her gentle hand on my shoulder and Zoe's on my back.

"It's ok son, open your eyes, he can't hurt you," I hear her whisper. Slowly my eyes open, and there she is. Standing in front of me, her long auburn hair in it's braid, her silver eyes glowing with the warring emotions of worry, relief, anger, and sadness. But then, she smiles, and it all melts away, her pale face glowing gently in the early morning light, with the sun behind her, she looks like and angel. Nodding to me, I relax, this is my mother, she would never let anyone hurt me. I look over to Zoe and she smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"It's ok Perce." I smile, I trust my family. Feeling a shift in the shadow behind me, I turn around and see Hades, Uncle. He smiles at me and pats my head, I giggle, and I can see all my sisters smile. I finally notice that the rest of them have hog tied all the campers that were in the area and were pointing notched arrows at them. I smile a little more than my usual small one, and Ms.O'Leary nudges my hand, I am safe. Suddenly I can feel a heavy and dark aura surround Uncle Hades and Mom. They are glaring at the captives and have scary smiles on their faces.

"Now, who upset my son?" Mom asks, and I swear someone screamed. I am hidden behind mom so I peek around her, I only come up to about her shoulders anyway in her 12 year old form. I mean, I AM six. They all look terrified, and I can't help but mirror that expression when I see how many older boys there are, I pull back in behind mom, and close my eyes, holding onto her coat. I can feel Uncle Hades put a hand on my shoulder. I look up and he nods, sucking in a breath I straighten my shoulders and force myself to let go of her coat with one hand, but I still couldn't completely let go.

My mom turns to look at me, smiles and gently pulls my hand from her coat and holds it in her own, her hand just as small as mine, yet both are strong and weathered from hours of knife, sword, and bow practice. My other hand is clasped in something large and lukewarm, slightly sweaty, a hand. Looking over Uncle is trying his hardest to not look at me, but held tight to my right hand. Slowly I looked out at the campers, there were probably twenty of them, and at least 3/4ths of them were older than me, with a pretty even split of boys and girls. I was scared.

I won't lie about that. I am terrified actually. Just as I was about to take a step forward, a bright light appeared and suddenly there was a man, looking around frantically. He had black curly hair, and sea green eyes, he worn khakis and sandals, with a shirt that said,

"Anytime's fishing time" with a little fish winking on it. Strangely enough I wasn't scared of the man, though I knew I should be. But I just felt, _safe_. Finally his eyes settled on me and I knew who he was. He looked at me with surprise and relief, as well as some sorrow and guilt. I bowed my head and whispered,

"Hello father." And just like that, I was swept off my feet and crushed into a hug, one that I was too stunned to return. He was sobbing, I couldn't believe it, sobbing much like I did when I had to bury my attempt at saving a life. _All over me? But why?_ I made eye contact with mom, she looked surprised and then furious. Suddenly I was ripped away from him by Uncle, I look up at him and he rests his hand on my head, holding me tighter in his arms.

Never breaking eye contact with my dad, who looks shocked and to be honest, a little mad. Next it's moms turn, he never knew what hit him, suddenly Poseidon is holding his head and mom still has her hand raised. I can't believe mom did that! A flash and then Uncle Apollo is there cussing out dad in limericks, how? I'm not quite sure, but he is. Mom turns to my sisters and says,

"Girls! We're having sushi for dinner!" I watch as dad pales and puts his arms up in surrender.

"WAIT!" Everyone freezes. He turns his still teary gaze towards me,

"Percy? Please, I- I thought you were dead son, I thought he killed you along with your-" He is slapped again, this time by Apollo.

"Shut. Up." I'm shaking, image after image of my mother dying flying through my mind, I can't breathe. I shut my eyes and can feel Uncle Hades sit down and start rocking me in his arms, stroking my hair, but the touch feels so far away. Just like this place this horrible camp where you're bullied for existing and being small. I swear if I ever come back here to stay I will change this place, change it into a place where people don't have to explain their pain to them, into a place that is safe, and warm, a place like the Hunters camp.

Where we are one big family. Suddenly Apollo's face is in mine and he's mouthing words at me, I still can't hear him, but I can see my chest heaving, and mom panicking with dad behind Apollo, they are both yelling at each other. I still can't hear, everything is silent, I feel like i'm in molasses. My movements and words slow and heavy.

"No." I rasp out, Apollo looks relieved and mom and dad have stopped yelling at each other, at least I think they were yelling, it's hard to tell when you can't hear. Uncle Apollo's face changes slowly like he's a radio station that's fuzzy. His face blurring, mom and dad are blobs behind him, I hear a high pitched sound, and then everything goes dark.

.

..

.

Waking up sounds easy but it's actually really hard to do, especially when you just passed out. Trust me you get all disoriented, and can't tell up from down. I blink my eyes, I haven't moved and already the world is spinning. I feel like i'm gonna throw up, I groan.

"Percy?"

"Are you awake honey?"

"Hey kiddo 'bout time you woke up."

"Ooh little brother you'll pay for making me so worried." My eyes shoot open, _aww man sounds like everyone is here_.

"...Percy? S-son?" _Dad too?_ I turn my head slowly, noticing along the way I seem to be back in my bunk in mom's cabin and Uncle Hades, Mom, Uncle Apollo, Zoe, and Dad are all sitting around my bed. A little creepy if you ask me.

"Uhm? Yea?" I whisper, my throat is super dry, and Apollo hands me a cup of water. Instantly I feel better after drinking it. My dad smiles. _Right, Poseidon, god of the sea, water helps me_... I smile one of my smallest smiles back, the smallest tilt of my lips. But he looks pleased anyway. _Should I say something?_

 _But what if he hit's me for speaking without being spoken to? What if- No, no I don't think he'd do that. He reminds me of the sea, calm and gentle. Nothing like the stormy and unforgiving ocean, he looks too kind._ I whisper,

"Hello father." My head bowed, and shoulders tense, just in case. I flinch, a hand is on my shoulder, he smells like the sea, salty with a bit of brine. I feel my muscles relax and I slump into the bed. He won't hit me. He won't hit me. He won't hit me. Repeating over and over in my head, like a mantra. My father won't hit me. I can't believe it, this is how I could have grown up, unafraid of being hit by my own father, unafraid of every male I meet. I don't blame dad for it though, it's not like he knew what HE was doing...

No, no one knew, and I will keep it that way.

 **AN: HOLY CRAP.**

 **I AM SO SORRY. NO I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY. I SERIOUSLY HAD THIS CHAPTER DONE LIKE A WEEK AGO, BUT I WANTED TO ADD MORE BUT I COULDN'T SO I FINALLY JUST SAID FUCK IT AND POSTED IT. I AM SO SORRY. THIS TOOK FOREVER.**

 **On a side note, I am applying to a 'real job' as my father would say, because "even if you get paid a lot, babysitting isn't a job". So wish me luck!**

 **Also you guys know ideas are ALWAYS welcome.**

 **In fact the saying Girls we're having sushi for dinner was a suggestion! SO seriously send in ideas, likely hood is they will be put in the story!**

 **-WolfMistwood :D**


	14. Poseidon's Story

**Chapter 14**

Poseidon POV

I am not stupid.

I can tell my son was expecting to be hit, and I shot a glance at Apollo who simply shook his head and nodded at Percy, _my Percy, my little boy_. I hold in a flinch of my own when Percy shied away from my hand on his shoulder, but felt better when he relaxed a bit.

I know Artemis and Apollo and yes, even Hades would not hurt him, I could tell by the worried way they were watching us, tense and ready to intervene at the slightest command from my boy. _My boy_... _Am I even ALLOWED to call him that, after I left him at the hands of that disgusting man? NO. I am a terrible father and I will never be able to make it up to this child, this precious child, my last link to my beautiful and kind Sally._

I rest my gaze back on Percy, it seems he fell back asleep. I smile slightly, his innocence shines through, and I can now see just how tense the boy really is, as he slowly relaxes in his sleep.

 _Peace, child. Rest while you know you are safe._

Artemis POV

I am confused.

Why does Poseidon look at Percy as if mourning a loved one? _Ah, Sally._ To be honest I almost forgot he wasn't actually my son... _Funny, how such a small thing like him causes so much discord within me, and yet also set me completely at ease?_

I smile slightly down at him, _what a conundrum_. Percy has finally fallen asleep, and Poseidon looks to be having a war within himself, something like, guilt and anger in his eyes. For what, I cannot tell. I look at my brother and he nods his head, it was time for Percy's checkup.

We had been having Apollo come and give Percy checkups at least once a month since he first came to us, to make sure he healed correctly both physically and mentally, although the psych evaluation will have to wait until he is awake. I put my hand on Poseidon's shoulder,

"I need you to leave so Apollo can do his check up." I whisper/commanded. He gave me a long and hard look, and then turned his gaze back to Percy and then over to Hades, and finally Apollo. He seemed to be trying to make up his mind, so I stayed quiet.

"I-" he stopped and made a face.

"No, I want to see what happened to my child." He then turned and stared me directly in the eye. As if daring me to kick him out. We stared each other down for a minute, until a sigh from Apollo caught both our attentions.

"Fine, but I'm telling you now, if you cause any major storms because of this, I PERSONALLY will never let you see Percy again, understood?" Poseidon looked slightly shocked, but quickly covered it with determination.

"Understood." He replied. I looked at Zoe who was trying to be as invisible as possible while still being there.

"Do you wish to stay?" I asked her. I knew the scars caused flashbacks in some of the girls and they would break down crying if they saw them. Zoe looked back at me and nodded her head.

"For Percy." She whispered. I nodded, and looked to Apollo, we were ready. Hades looked at me and nodded his head, he was going to stay. Nodding again, I gesture to Apollo to begin.

Poseidon POV

Apollo made me remove my hand from Percy's shoulder. I watched as he slowly took off his clothes trying not to wake him. He groaned in discomfort, and suddenly, Hades was holding back a hellhound. I was so shocked I didn't even move. He simply nodded to Apollo to continue.

I can honestly say I was not expecting what I saw.

WORDS. THERE WERE WORDS, HORRIBLE WORDS CARVED ON MY SONS STOMACH, WORDS LIKE WHORE, BITCH, MINE, AND WORST OF ALL, PROPERTY OF GABRIEL ALONG HIS WAISTBAND.

I SAW RED. THAT DISGUSTING MAN. IF HE WASN'T DEAD ALREADY THEN HE WOULD FEEL MY UNENDING WRATH.

I look at Artemis and she closed her eyes and slowly shakes her head. Then she said the worst possible thing,

"There's more."

.

..

.

~Flashback 6 years ago~

 _I'm worried. I haven't been able to locate Sally for the past month, our baby is due soon. I wish I could be there. I HAVE to find her, I need to make sure she's ok._

I am walking around New York to see if I can find a trace of my kind Sally, and our baby, but all I get is this overwhelming sense of discord. I just don't know what to make of it...

It's almost like they, disappeared.

.

..

.

"I was only able to finally find my child, my SON. When he came through the camp border. I am so confused. I was sure i would never find them, that they were lost to me." I said as I finished retelling my story.

Artemis looked like she was about to blow, and Apollo looked to be thinking. Hades had a look of suspicion on his face however, and THAT is never a good sign.

"What brother, you look like you've got a hunch?" I ask. He looks perturbed, but shakes his head.

"I'm sure it's nothing..." was all he said.

Artemis POV

HOW DARE HE SAY HE DIDN'T KNOW. EVEN I COULD FIND PERCY IF I WANTED TO, HE IS UNIQUE, HE IS OBVIOUS IN HIS AURA. I can't believe they are buying this crap.

" Uncle, do you think perhaps, if what you're saying is true, he was shadowed from you? Like a god's work?" My brother asks, I hadn't thought of that...

looking at uncle, he hadn't either.

Now the question is, who would hide Percy and Sally from Uncle, and why?

 **AN:**

 **IM SO SORRY.**

 **This took forever, it's not good and it's super short. I am trying to keep up with the updates, seriously IM TRYING. I'm thankful that all of you have stayed with me and my abused Percy for so long, and don't worry I will speed up the story a bit here soon. It won't always be "Percy** **collapses in front of boy" every chapter, I promise, it will get better.**

 **P.S. I have actually just thought of a huge plot thingy and have begun implementing it in the story, but don't worry, I won't reveal it until MUCH later. It'll be one of those things where it leads up to it with hints and shit. It'll be great! :D**

 **Love, WolfMistwood**


	15. Growing Up

**Chapter 15**

Percy POV

I hate having panic attacks.

Seriously, it sucks. Your whole world gets distorted or you can't slow your breathing, for me though, I usually start with shaking, uncontrollably. Then my breathing increases, like i'm hyperventilating. But worse of all, I lose my hearing, like i'm sinking to the ocean floor and I can't hear anyone, then my eyes go fuzzy and I black out. It's horrible, and you can never tell anyone but, it scares me to death, in fact i'm still terrified.

I hope mom won't leave me here, in this hell hole. With so many older males. I wake to someone stroking my hair, gentle and slow. The smell of the sea invades my nose, and I know it's him, my father. Poseidon, king of the seas. I slowly crack my eyes open, and i'm shocked to say the least. He's, crying. Never did I ever think i'd see him cry, see his creases on his face, the bags under his eyes and his hair a mess. I did the only thing I could.

I hugged him.

Poseidon POV

I can honestly say I was not expecting my son, who Artemis told me was terrified of older males, to hug me. I was crying while stroking his hair from his face, mourning his stolen innocence and childhood, mourning his mother and his outlook on life, and mourning his lost trust in men, people who could one day be his friends, his comrades or lover if he so chooses.

But then he moved like a snake striking its prey, and my arms were full of my six year old son. "Please don't cry father." he whispered, and I broke, I sobbed and sobbed clutching my tiny son to my chest. My son who was more worried that I was crying than the fact that I was a man, and he had just woke up from a panic attack. He is small, and I am never letting go.

Artemis POV

Thunder crashed, Zeus had finally realized I had a boy in my hunt. I flashed to the Olympus throne room, and sat in my chair. Zeus glared at me. When Poseidon finally flashed in Zeus went to reprimand him only to stop short. Poseidon had tears streaming down his face and looked at Zeus with an equal amount of hate and sorrow. Zeus at least had the decency to look ashamed. Still he turned to me and before he even opened his mouth I snapped at him.

"Look I took in the boy yes. He is the perfect choice, he is terrified of males, he relies on me for shelter and care, and he would Never Ever dream of hurting a female, especially not one he views as a sister or, mother." Zeus looked like he'd been slapped. Unable to come up with a retort he turned to Poseidon,

"And what is YOUR excuse brother? Hm? As to why you broke the oath?" A triumphant gleam in his eyes. Poseidon for his part simply stared at him, then in the most monotone voice I've ever heard from him he said,

"and what of YOUR child little brother?" I smiled, I remembered the daughter of Zeus that I helped, I liked the lightning in her eyes. Zeus was stuttering, blubbering really.

"I-you-he-she-c-council DISMISSED!" he screeched. Smiling at Poseidon we flashed back to camp.

.

..

.

I was arguing with Poseidon, he wants Percy to stay in camp so he could keep an eye on him, where he'll be safe from monsters. However, I KNOW Percy, making him stay here, with MEN will destroy him, and he'll end up shadow traveling away anyways, and then I won't be there to watch over him. I glared at him, and FINALLY he gave in. Percy would leave with me and the girls for four more years and then he would try going to camp for a while.

Agreed we both left, not before Poseidon gave Percy a final hug and told him if he needed him, all he ever had to do, was ask. I left to notify Chiron and Mr.D that we were leaving and taking Percy with us. Mr.D didn't seem to care, in fact he looked relieved, and Chiron while concerned, agreed that it was the best course of action with Percy's mental state. I flashed to my cabin and gathered my girls. We were leaving and wouldn't be back for quite some time, it was time Percy grew up and learned to conquer his fears.

~Time skip 4 years~

Percy POV

I am ecstatic.

Uncle Hades is taking me with him to get his kids out of hiding. I feel so honored, he didn't even tell mom, I'm ten now and i'm almost the same height as mom, he just said he was taking me out for some training! I don't know where I would be without my uncle, both of them really, but mostly Hades. He took me out in secret to start exposing me to males, starting out with younger ones, then when I felt safe with them, which didn't take that long considering they were all smaller than me, he made me make friends with this boy called Leo, who was my age, and Leo was, different.

He was just as scared of me as I was of him. Which was... nice, for a change. We met when I was seven and have been best friends ever since, him teaching me how to be strong around older men, and me teaching him that it wasn't his fault his momma died. We even practiced using our powers together once we found out Leo was a demigod too. He can make fire! It's awesome.

Anyways, me and uncle pop out of a shadow in front of this really big flashy hotel. I'm a little nervous because of all the older guys staring at us, but I find if i just hold the hilt of my sword I feel better. Uncle is just standing there, still as Ms.O'Leary when I tell her to play dead. _He's scared_. I realize, and I reach out and grab his hand, gently pulling him inside. He moved stiffly at first like he was scared, and I realized this was my chance to be the strong one, my chance to repay uncle for all the good he's done me. Smiling with determination I look back at uncle who still looks hesitant, and say "Come on uncle, I just know they miss you." And that was all it took. He smiled and patted my head with his other hand and strode into the casino holding my hand tightly.

Two things hit me the second we walked in. One, the poker tables,everywhere, just like HE used to play. Two, the sheer number of people, almost all of them older. And male. I gulped, _this is gonna be harder than I thought_. Pushing down my fear, we kept walking.

We walked aimlessly for a little while because Uncle seemed to be out of it. So I kept my eyes peeled for a boy my age and a older girl which was all that uncle told me about them. We were offered food a whole bunch of times, and even though I was hungry uncle always said 'no, we are simply not hungry, thank you.' And that was that. I started to wander a little away from uncle since he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Stomach grumbling I bumped into someone running around the corner and we both ended up on our butts.

Rubbing my nose I looked at who I had run into. A boy my age with black hair and even blacker eyes and skin the prettiest shade of olive I'd ever seen. He was rubbing his forehead, it seems he was a bit shorter than me. Suddenly a girl with the same skin, hair and eyes, came barreling around the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. Quickly dropping to her knees she spoke rapid fire, was that a different language? Spanish? No Leo spoke Spanish, french? No, phoebe spoke some french. Italian? Yea it's gotta be Italian. After checking her, what I assumed to be little brother the girl turned to me and eyed me, then asked,

" _Stai bene?"_ I stared at her. What did she say? I guess she realized I couldn't understand and tried again, "Are you ok?" she asked hesitantly. I nodded still rubbing my nose, man that hurt. Suddenly the boy gasped, I looked at him, he looked scared and, guilty? The girl gasped too, I looked at her, "What?" I ask. She shook her head and grabbed my hand and her brothers, and dragged me off. I lost sight of uncle very quickly. We ran up a flight of stairs and then into a room. She shut the door, locked it and ushered me into the bathroom. There I saw what had scared them so badly, my nose was bleeding, quite heavily too. Moving quickly I grabbed toilet paper and stuffed it up my nose. Turning back to the boy and girl I asked their names.

"I am Bianca and this is my little brother Nico." Said the girl. Nodding my head I put up my hand and waved,

"Hello, i'm Percy." I smiled. Bianca smiled and Nico gushed about how cool I was and that my defense level must be really high if I can get a bloody nose and not even notice. I wasn't quite sure what he meant by defense level, but it was cute how excited he got, he reminded me of Leo a bit, like when he got a machine idea. I giggled and played with Nico and Bianca for a while. Then the shadows shifted and suddenly Uncle was scooping me off the bed, hugging me. Shocked, I didn't even move and then I was being scolded.

"Don't you ever run off like that again, do you hear me Perseus? Not EVER again, what would your mother do if she found out I not only lied about training but got you LOST in a CASINO?! WITH MEN?!" I blinked up at him,

"But Uncle, I'm fine, see I ran into Nico and got a bloody nose so Bianca took me to their room to clean up and then we just got talking an-"

"WAIT." He slowly turned to Nico and Bianca who were staring at us, then Bianca started to get misty eyes,

"Daddy?" she whispered. Uncle slowly set me down, and nodded his head. Instantly they rushed him glomping him and he fell to his butt on the floor, hugging them and crying. I smiled, the reunion reminded me of when I finally met my dad.

I let them have their moment and sat against the wall tilting my head back trying to get my nose to stop bleeding. _Ambrosia. Duh. Ugh I'm so dumb sometimes._ I pull the small square of ambrosia for emergencies out of my zipper pocket on the inside of my coat and nibbled on a corner. Almost instantly I felt better and put it away, taking the toilet paper out of my nose I threw the bloody pieces away and sat back down.

Nico was looking at me over his dad's shoulder and stopped crying to ask me a question.

"Percy? How do you know our father?" I stood up and walked over to the cuddle puddle and sat in front of Hades. "Well, your dad is my dad's brother, meaning he's my uncle. In fact your dad actually helped raise me, seeing as my own dad didn't know that I even existed until a couple years ago." Nodding his head Hades continued,

"Percy here was taken in by Artemis who raised him since he was four, so he's already got a lot of training under his belt. Now come, it's time I take you two home." Smiling he lifted the two and sent them to pack anything in the room they wanted to take with. When they were done, he held their hands and looked at me, "Do you want to let me do it, or do you want to try on your own, we'll just be going back to the Hunter's camp for now."

"Myself." I said nodding, and together we disappeared into the shadows.

 **AN:**

 **OMG, I SUCK.**

 **I'M SO SORRY, THIS TOOK FOREVER. I am ashamed, sorry sorry sorry. Really I should have updated sooner but school just started up again in September and i've got homework now so it takes a while to actually find the time to write. I know I suck. But luckily I have a class which is basically creative writing and all I do is just sit there and write, it's super nice. I do however have this story and my own actual book that i'm writing so trying to split my writing time sucks but well, it has to be working if i'm posting this right? Anyways, thank you for your reviews, remember ideas are ALWAYS welcome. Hell even flames are, I don't mind, I'll just ignore them anyways. :)**

 **And yes, i've decided that this will be a Percico/Nicercy. No i'm not changing my mind i've got plans. :)**


	16. The News

**Chapter 16**

Percy POV

When I stumbled out of my shadow, I was not expecting so much screaming. Disoriented I drew my sword and looked around. What I saw was both surprising and not. Uncle had shadow traveled into the middle of camp, right as the girls were taking out their laundry. He was now hogtied and pinned to the ground with lots of red faced hunters pointing arrows at him. Nico and Bianca were tied back to back and blindfolded.

I couldn't help it. I dropped my sword, gaining everyone's attention, and I LAUGHED. I laughed so hard TEARS were streaming down my face. Zoe, bright red, stalked over and thwacked me on the head.

"AND WHAT, IS SO FUNNY?" she yelled. Rubbing the back of my head I looked at their still red faces and giggled,

"Well, the fact that uncle just saw your underwear, obviously." Zoe looked murderous, she swung I screeched and ran. She chased me around the clearing swinging her arms wildly as I shrieked and giggled. Soon everyone ganged up on me, cornering me and pinning me to the ground. By now everyone was laughing and all the laundry was away. We got up and untied Uncle, Nico and Bianca. The two new demigods looked terrified, well, awed and terrified. Laughing still I go to walk over to them, only to feel a hand land on my shoulder. I freeze, and so does everyone else.

"And just, Where have you been?" asked my mom gripping my shoulder tightly. Gulping, I look to Uncle for help but he won't even look at me!

"Well, uh- we, me and Uncle that is-"

"Uh huh." she cut me off.

"You weren't training, were you?" I stared wide eyed at Uncle begging him with my big green eyes to help. He took pity on me and my shoulder which was surely going to be bruised.

"Well, you see, Percy came with me on a very important, uh rescue mission, for my, uhm... kids." He mumbled that last part and instantly she was in front of them, inspecting them. They were so shocked they didn't even blink. Nodding her head she opened her mouth to say something, then closed it, narrowing her eyes at Nico. Worried I walked over and put myself between them, I knew how scary my mom could be sometimes, and I didn't want her to scare such a innocent boy.

"Mom you're scaring them." She stared at me, then at Nico then at me. Then groaned and hung her head. Getting up she ruffled my hair and smiled sadly. Then without explanation she walked away. Calling over her shoulder she said

"Percy, be a dear and go pick up Leo, it's time you two went to camp." And then she was gone inside her tent. Everyone was silent, no one quite sure what had happened, then quick as lightning, Zoe was in front of me, looking at me, then frowning she said

"Go on Perce, go grab Leo." I stare a bit dumbfounded at her, _how did they know about Leo?_ Nodding dazedly I shadow traveled to Leo's house, well, orphanage.

Sneaking in I found him in his room tinkering with some metal bits. "Yo, Leo." I said, startling him, he looked at me surprised and then his face broke into a huge grin, "PERCY!" He flung himself at me, hugging the life outta me. Smiling I hugged him back, the scrawny latino boy seemed thinner. Frowning I pulled back and looked at him.

"Are you, thinner?" I asked. He looked away and scoffed, "No." Shaking my head I told him to pack.

"What why?" he asked, but started packing anyway. " You're coming with me, to camp." He spun away from his bag of clothes, looking at me shocked,

"No way, you mean I'm gonna live with you?"

"Is, that a bad thing?" I asked nervously, smiling he shook his head quickly.

"No! This is just kind of amazing, I finally can get out of here." Smiling I helped him pack his essentials. Then taking one last glance around the room he nodded his head and holding hands, we shadow traveled to camp.

.

..

.

Mom wasn't that happy to have three boys in the camp, the three being Uncle, Nico and Leo. She kept a constant eye on all of them and by the time dinner rolled around I was excited to have an excuse to hunt. After returning with a dead boar we gutted and cleaned it, then put it up to roast. Using Leo to speed up the cooking process.

Nico was absolutely amazed with Leo's fire, his eyes going all sparkly and doe eyed.

Later, Bianca and Nico traded stories with Leo and me as we sat eating dinner, with my sisters and mom and uncle adding the random comment or story in between. By the time we were finished we were all very ready for bed. Mom set up a tent for Nico and Bianca, and let Leo share my tent. As I lay in bed trying to drift off I heard Leo whisper,

"I don't think your mom likes me very much... Or your sisters for that matter." Rolling on my side I look over at his cot, he's laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, to be honest they don't really like anyone that's not a girl."

"But they like you." He pointed out.

I was quiet for a bit, thinking about my past and how I came to be here. Poisonous memories mixed with sweet drifted through my mind. By the time I came up with a response he was already asleep.

 _They like me because they saved me. If i'd never been saved, they would hate me, just like everyone else._

.

..

.

The next morning mom made an announcement. "Today we are traveling to Camp Half-Blood," _cue chorus of complaints,_ she raises her hand and there was silence.

"We will be staying for a week and then continuing on the hunt, however," she looks at me, "Percy, Leo, Nico, and Bianca, will stay." Shocked silence. Finally Zoe regains her voice,

"W-What?" and then it's a crowd of complaints, many of my sisters coming to stand around me, like she would try to steal me away. Mom looked shocked at the blatant refusal of an order, but soon tears welled in her eyes and she too came over, pushing her way through the girls and hugged me, my still frozen body rigid with shock. _I am going to camp, mom and my sisters won't be there to protect me this time, older boys, oh gods oh gods oh gods._.. Mom is sobbing on my shoulder holding me, whispering _i'm sorry but it's time_ over and over again. I suck in a lungful of air, I didn't realize I hadn't breathed.

Mom looks at me through tear clouded eyes, I can tell she feels horrible. _It's my turn,_ I think, _to protect my family, to be strong and show them that I can take care of myself, that they don't have to worry_. Swallowing my panic attack, I look at my mom and hug her. Shocked she freezes, but just as quickly she melts, and soon it was a giant cuddle puddle, with all my sisters curled up around us hugging me and holding me. Just like the first night I was here.

Hades POV

When Artemis started sobbing, I knew we weren't supposed to see this. Grabbing Leo, Nico, and Bianca, I shadow traveled them to one of the training grounds I use for Percy and more recently Leo as well. Once there I let them explore, Leo however wasn't as excited.

"Why'd you make us leave?!" He all but hissed, "Percy looked like he was about to have a panic attack! I should be there!" He yelled. The little latino was so upset, little fires were starting in his hair and sparks along his arms. Frowning I crouch down to be the same height,

"Leo, you know just as well as I do how protective they are of Percy, what do you think they'd do if you tried to 'help'?" He opened his mouth and I raised an eyebrow, slowly he closed it and thought.

"Well, they probably wouldn't like it huh?" Smiling slightly I patted his head. I stood up and looked for my children, Nico had found the crystal blue pond Percy used to practice his water manipulation, which he was much better at though still not perfect. Bianca on the other hand had found a injured bird, I had felt it's waning life force and something tells me she did as well. Walking over to her she looked towards me, asking me why she always finds dying and dead things with tears in her eyes. Smiling sadly I knelt down next to her,

"Everything dies sweetheart, but you have the ability to know when something is dying, that can he a terrible burden but also a great asset, you can tell doctors which person to help first because their life force is weakest, you can find injured people who are unconscious, you can find birds with broken wings, and nurse them back to health." at that I called for Apollo. He flashed down,

"What is it? Is it Percy!?" He looks around wildly, shaking my head I gesture him over, confused he walks closer. I nod at Bianca, she looks shyly at Apollo,

"Uh, t-there's a bird, and i-it needs help." she mumbled, Apollo furrows his brows and walks closer, crouching down on the other side of the bird he slowly reached out and gently stroked it's wing, a golden light seeming to pour from his fingertips as he hums a gentle airy tune like fairy music. The golden light seemed to seep into the bird and she watched avidly as we both felt it's life force returning. Then it was done, Apollo patted her head smiled and said,

"Thanks! This little guy probably wouldn't have made it if it weren't for you! Good job kid, and I'm sure he says thank you as well." the bird chirped and rubbed its beak on her knee, then flew away. I nodded to Apollo and he nodded back, a silent exchange, and he flashed away. Bianca was still staring at the spot the bird had disappeared to, patting her head I got up and walked over to Nico.

Nico was staring intently at the pond, his eyes a mass of light, like liquid gold drizzled in coffee. He looked amazed, like the water was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen, he slowly reached a hand out. Even I was startled when a hand reached back.

"Nico!" I lunged forward, grabbing him back. The water nymph hissed at me and slithered back under the water.

"Daddy!" Nico yelled at me,

"She was nice! Why'd you scare her away? She told me she'd show me how pretty the water was UNDER the surface! Doesn't that sound cool!?" I stare at my son I honestly can't believe his innocence.

"...Nico, can you breathe underwater?" I asked slowly. I watch at he opens and closes his mouth, the realization sinking in about what the nymph was trying to do.

"Oh." he mumbled. His eyes had lost the sparkle and he looked down at the ground. I sigh, I didn't want to see him like that.

"How about this," He glances up at me, "next time I see Percy I'll ask him to take you under the surface so you can see, and NOT drown." His eyes regained their sparkle and his smile once more graced his face.

"Really!?" He asked me, "Really, really." Laughing he got up and ran over to where Bianca was still staring at the sky, a small smile on her face. I stayed sitting on the ground, looking around the small clearing, all the slash and burn marks on the ground and trees. Evidence of Percy and Leo's sparring. Leo. _Where did Leo go?_ My eyes widen, and I look around the clearing frantically, Percy would KILL me if I lost his only friend!

A while of searching later found the little latino curled up, fast asleep in a tree that's limbs grew to make the perfect little pocket of safety. Safe from wind, rain, snow and out of view unless you knew it was there. _Smart_ , I think as I scoop the frail ten year old up. Frowning I notice he's thin and his life force is slightly weakened.

Tucking him in my coat to protect him from the cold I walked over to my children, we have been here for quite some time, I say it's time we head back. Nodding their heads, Nico and Bianca walk over to me each holding onto my cloak as my hands were full. Once sure they were holding on tight, we shadow traveled back to camp.

 **AN:**

 **So sorry, this took forever and I am terrible. I am trying to update more regularly REALLY I AM. But I am not very fast and I'm sorry! But Hey, I got the next chapter done! YAY! As always if anyone has any ideas, PLEASE let me know, whether it be in the reviews or in PM. I don't care either way. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did, and no, Percy is not over his panic attacks, trust me, this won't be one of those fic's where suddenly he's all better! No he's gonna have to work for it.**

 **Welp, until next time!**

 **-Wolf**


	17. Camp Half-Blood, Again

**Chapter 17**

Percy POV

It's bedtime and I can't believe that this is my last day in moms camp, my last day with my sisters, the hunt. Fresh tears pour out of my eyes and I bite my lip to stop myself from crying out. The coppery tang of blood on my lips makes me gag. Leo is laying on his cot across from me, fast asleep. I'm happy Leo is out of that horrible place though, so I guess something good came out of this whole thing.

I sit up in bed, i'm not gonna get any sleep like this, I know. So I head out of my tent and into the tent next to it, Ms.O'Leary's tent. She lifts her head as I walk in and shifts I smile and stroke the soft fur on her nose, she leans around and bites the back of my night clothes and plops me in between her front paws, letting me rest my head on her right one, then she lowers her head like a blanket over my thin frame. Instantly i'm calm, warm, and my mind can rest, she is my closest friend and I don't think I'll ever let her go. And with that thought I drifted into an uneasy yet peaceful sleep.

.

..

.

I didn't want to wake up, but all good things must come to an end;At least that's what Zoe says. Groaning I shadow travel to my tent and dress, and wake Leo, who unfortunately is not a morning person either. I had to practically dress him myself. Then deciding it's too much work to drag Leo out, I shadow travel back to Ms.O'Leary's tent and lay Leo down on her back, then pull myself up, and whisper in her ear to _please_ take us to breakfast.

Breakfast was gloomy and no one wanted to eat, picking at our food and frowning at our plates. Two minutes in and I couldn't take it anymore. I sat up, making everyone look at me, and spoke, "Ok, that's enough! No more moping around, where's my happy family with my crazy sisters and scary mom, where's the tough it out and walk it off, I'M NOT DYING, i'm leaving, and I'll be back, so will you guys please stop moping and let my last breakfast with you in a while be a good one?"

There was about a minute of stunned silence, which I think is actually a record, and then smiles broke on everyone's faces and talking and laughter filled the table once more. I sighed and relaxed, much better. I want to memorize the sound of everyone having a good time, to lean on later when I get stressed. I look over to mom, she's staring at me, as soon as I make eye contact, piercing silver against overflowing green, she smiled and I knew I was gonna be okay.

We arrived at camp a couple hours later, by now it's probably noon. The campers were at their classes and we walked together to the big house. Now this was the hardest part, talking to Mr.D who looks _so much_ like him it unnerves me. Zoe held my hand the entire way through camp and squeezed it when we got to the big house. Taking a deep breath I looked up, but who I saw was not who I was expecting. Well it was but, it was Mr.D but he, well he looked about late twenties, had a full head of brown curly hair and was wearing a button down shirt with a grapevine design.

I stared in shock. I won't have to deal with seeing him everyday. I look over to my mom, but she looks just as shocked as I do, realization dawned on me and I looked to Uncle, he was already looking at me and did one of his tiny smiles. "This is not me saying you couldn't have handled it, it's me helping you feel safe here, help not pity." I smile, I could do this. "Yes, yes it's all very touching, now Perry Johnson was it? Anyways we already know who your godly parent is and your father sent some water nymphs to fix up your cabin a while back, so welcome to Camp-Half Blood and all that, now go away i'm taking a nap."

"Uhm, Mr. uh D?" I called. He stopped and turned around, "What?" "First off, my name is Percy Jackson, and second, i'm not the only new half blood." I turned to look at Leo, Nico, and Bianca who were all standing to my right. They smiled at me. "Oh? More brats, great. Well, since we don't know who your godly parents are you'll have to stay in the Hermes cabin until your-" at that Uncle waved his hand above Nico and Bianca's heads and a purple-black ram head appeared above both their heads. "They are mine."

Was all he said, and thunder shook the sky. Hades glared at the sky, and even Artemis growled under her breath. Mr.D seemed to recover quickly however and said, "Well, you boy will still have to stay in the He-" a fiery red hammer appears over Leo's head. "Oh come on!" Mr. D shaked his fist at the sky, "You take the fun out of everything!"

I smiled, a bare up lift of my lips at Leo and he grabbed my hand, he was looking back and forth between me and the fading hammer above his head, awe showed in his face, an orphan no more he had family. I could tell he was scared to meet his new cabin mates, but I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "If you don't like your cabin i'm sure my uh dad won't mind you staying in mine." He smiled at me then full and impish. Chiron walked down the steps of the big house and told us to follow him to the cabins,

"Who first?" he asked. "Leo." I replied smiling at the boy who was still too scared to let go of my hand. "Very well, this way." Chiron led us past many campers who leered at our group but were too scared of the two gods to actually come close. Eventually we came to a large cabin with huge gears and little robots scuttling around it's fenced in yard.

"Nyssa!" Chiron called, "Beckendorf!" two grease and soot smudged kids came out of the cabin, the sound of grinding metal and clanging hammers loud from inside. "Yes Chiron?" the girl Nyssa asked. "You have a new cabin mate." Chiron said gesturing over to me and Leo. Her and the large boy, no nearly a man came closer, and I tensed. The boy was huge easily six feet with large muscles from working in a forge, he looked menacing, but his eyes were soft, like warm cocoa. Leo felt me tense up and quickly stepped in front of me, whispering over his shoulder to breathe. I relaxed a bit, mom, uncle, my sisters, Chiron, Nico, Bianca, and Leo were all here, I am safe. I squeezed his hand once, Nyssa and Beckendorf had stopped coming closer when Leo had moved in front of me.

"Are you ok?" Beckendorf rumbled out, but it wasn't harsh, no it was low and gentle like he was coaxing a wild animal. I nod stiffly, "This is Leo, he's your new cabin mate." I said struggling with myself on whether to let him go or pull him back. He decided for me, using the hand I wasn't currently clutching he reached out and said, "Hi, nice to finally meet you." I watch as he plasters on his smile, not his true imp one, but one he used when he wasn't sure of the situation, wasn't sure if he should use fight or flight. I sucked in a deep breath and glared at them over his shoulder, daring them to be unkind. I feel Leo squeeze my hand,

"Chill Perce, your gonna start a rainstorm." he said turning to look at me, my eyes icy, i'm sure. Slowly I nodded and my eyes melted. Raising my hand to ruffle his curly locks, "Take care of him for me yea?" I stare them down, "Of course." Nyssa said, her fingers twitching like Leo's do when he's nervous and needs something to tinker with. "Oi. I can handle myself. It's not my first house." He poked my forehead and I smiled. "I know, but I busted you out once and I'll do it again if need be." I directed that last bit at his siblings. They nodded. Leo gave me a hug and walked over to them, slowly releasing my hand. I stared at it, _it feels cold_.

Suddenly a olive toned hand grabs mine, and then I was warm again, I released the breath I didn't know I was holding and look up, Nico. He is smiling at me his dark brown eyes full of kindness, a dusting of pink across his faintly freckled face, "Well, come on we have to see our cabins too. Don't worry, we'll see Leo again in a little, I mean look at him," I did, Beckendorf had a hand on his shoulder and Nyssa was laughing at something Leo had said, and Leo. Leo looks, ecstatic, practically glowing, his whole life all he's wanted was family, and now he finally gets it.

"He's happy Percy, now let's go see what our cabins are like!" He pulled me along to follow Chiron who had started to walk away. Mom and uncle gave each other looks but kept quiet, and Bianca came to grab my other hand, "Come on Percy! We have to run if we want to keep up with his horse legs!" Nico giggled and I smiled, I guess I have two new friends I can spend time with too. Chiron comes to stop in front of a green and blue huge cabin with a aquamarine trident over the front door. "Well Percy this is you." He stated. I look up at the massive cabin, I don't see any traces of it EVER having been lived in, and that makes me just the slightest bit sad and jealous, everyone else gets a family. Nico has Bianca, Leo gets a whole cabin full, and I get, a huge empty cabin.

Uncle clears his throat, "I actually, don't have a cabin for my children Chiron, and I don't think there is any room for claimed demigods in the Hermes cabin. Percy, could Nico and Bianca stay with you perhaps?" _I know you don't like to be alone_ went unsaid but it was heard anyways. I smile softly up at him, then look to Chiron, "Can they!?" Chiron shifted his hind legs and tightened his grip on his arms, "Well-"

"Of course they can!" Suddenly, a wild dad appeared. Everyone blinks, he had appeared in a misty cloud and then, BAM he was here. _Could I do that someday?_ Chiron started stuttering but we didn't care, a purple-black rams head appeared next to the trident and the cabin gained black trim, the overall effect was, stunning. Smiling we ran inside half the cabin had blue sheets on the beds and the other half had black. We all flop on our beds peace and relaxation seeps into our tired bones, the smell of sea salt and earth invading our noses.

 _I can do this_.

.

..

.

The next morning proved, difficult. Turns out Bianca is very much a early bird, whereas me and Nico are night owls. The combined effect in the morning was not pleasant.

"Get UP!" Bianca growled as she yanked Nicos leg, he was clutching his bed with his eyes still closed, I was already forced up and zombie walking to the bathroom to get changed. Shutting the door I can hear thumps and cursing and a rather pathetic whine. I smile slightly, it is nice to have people my own age.

Mom doesn't give her blessing of immortality until the girls are at least twelve. Which left me beings the youngest ALWAYS. I am ten now but I am still the shortest, which sucks. As soon as I put my hands under the water to wash my hands, I felt refreshed, awake, re-energized, like I just spent a while eating blue candy with- with my, mother. I blink away some tears, it's a new day, I can't start it off on a sad note. Wiping my face I leveled out my face, no trace of crying, I try a smile, my face looks strained and my eyes unsure.

 _I wonder if I'll ever smile easily again._

Knocking on the door,

"Percy, can we switch I have to shove Nico in the shower." Groaning comes from the other side, my lips twitch. Opening the door I see Bianca carrying Nico like a princess, his arms wrapped around her neck face buried in the crook of her shoulder and throat, still in his pjs. I move aside and she shuts the door behind her, I hear a thump, some rustling and a very unmanly scream.

"B-B-BIANCA!" A giggling Bianca comes out of the bathroom, holding his pants and top, I notice the lack of underwear meaning she had turned the water on while he was still wearing them, I half smile at her, and she lets free a light and carefree laugh, so bright it hurt my heart. Nico still cursing in the shower, I can't help but feel, i'm gonna like it here.

.

..

.

Breakfast was a slightly awkward affair.

We were separated by godly parent to a table, the Hermes table being three times as long as the others, I found my blue table and watch as Nico and Bianca shy away from the stares as they sit at their black one. I scan again for Leo, finally spotting him at the orange table with gold edging. He made eye contact and smiled, I nod at him and raise my eyebrow, _did it go ok?_ He nods and glances at the others at his table, then crosses his fingers, _yea, these people I really like them, I hope they still like me if I show them my fire_. I nod then pat my table, _well if need be you can always come stay at mine_. He smiles and I know he says thank you like I know that he didn't brush his hair that morning or that he's so scared they won't like him his hands won't stop shaking and how I know he ordered pizza so he could stuff his face and not have to talk.

I know my best friend and I know he will do fine.

He smiles at me, and I know I will be too.

 **AN:**

 **OMG. I can't even begin to apologize, this took so. long. I am honestly ashamed of my lack of writing.**

 **So sorry if anyone was like super excited for a next chapter, though I doubt that. I have been busy at home trying to figure out what the hell i'm gonna do with my life, right now, Coast Guard.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to update more regularly but you know me, i'm so goddamn inconsistent really sorry, but even if it's been a long while you guys know I'll never abandon this story right? Because I won't. Promise.**

 **-WolfMistwood**


	18. And So, It Begins

**Chapter 18**

Chiron POV

I watch as Percy makes eye contact with the others he came with, I'm glad the once terrified boy has found friends that will help him transfer into his new life here. My gaze wanders to Nico and Bianca Di Angelo. A strange pair, considering most children of Hades were angry and full of spite. These two however seemed sad, probably the loss of their mother, but there was a bond between the siblings that kept them from turning that sadness into anger, a sort of love shield from darkness. It was interesting to watch their interactions. Especially between those of Percy and Nico, who according to Artemis only met a few days ago. The fact that Percy wasn't mistrusting of him was strange, but a good sign that he is overcoming his fears, even if they're the same age.

Sighing I turn to the tense spot in the room, Artemis and her hunters were all trying not to stare at Percy who was alone at his table, I can practically feel the intense overprotective force radiating off of them, I wonder how long it will take unti- just as I was wondering it happened. Zoe and Phoebe got up with their plates and with everyone staring at them walk over to Percy's table. All the campers were gaping at Percy while Percy smiled a tiny smile and let them sit on either side of him.

No one spoke, and then it was a flood of talking and movement, four more hunters walked over to Percy and even Leo looked to be debating joining him. A glance from Percy and Leo got up and walked over plopping down across from Percy, Nico and Bianca on either side of him. Just like that the tension around the Hunters went down and warmth seeped into the dining pavilion. Artemis stayed at her table with most of her hunters but smiled at Percy's table, and I know what she thinks.

 _Percy is going to change things around here, for better or worse, only time will tell._

.

.

.

After breakfast which was tense for the campers who wanted to speak up at the obvious breaking of rules but were too scared to with Artemis there, many wanted to relax with violent sparring, which is where I went to oversee the battles. Artemis and the hunters joined along with Percy, Nico, Leo, and Bianca. I am worried that the campers will gang up on Percy what with him being new and breaking rules already, and his strange connection to the hunters allowing him to not only speak with them, but have them seek him out and protect him. I know it makes some of the boys angry who had crushes on the hunters and I fear for Percy. Hopefully Artemis and Hades prepared him for this.

When the first round was called two boys from the Ares cabin went up to show the newbies what to do. The spar was more of a brawl but gave the desired effect of showing that no bars were held. Next Luke Castellan who had gained quite a name for being one of the best sword fighters came up and called out for the audience to choose an opponent for him, many chose Percy, who paled but with some reassuring words from Leo and squeeze from Nico, he went up. His black sword hung at his hip and Luke looked at it warily.

"Don't worry, I won't use that one to spar with." He said and pulled out twin silver daggers from his sleeves, I look at Artemis who looks smug and nods her head. "You do realize a sword has more reach and you should use it instead of little daggers that are meant for close combat. Right?" He asked, like Percy was an idiot. Instead of flaring up in anger like most ten year old children would, he simply smirked his eyes freezing over, "Then prove it." Luke shook his head,

"Whatever man, don't come crying to me when you lose." I watch as Luke starts slowly swinging his sword in a lazy figure eight and starts walking closer, campers snickering about how quick this match will be over around me were quickly silenced however when Percy quick as lightening shot one blade out twisting it around the sword blade and shoving it out of the way and lunges in with the other quickly holding it to his throat. Dead silence.

Then, the strangest thing. Laughter. Laughter from Artemis, then it seemed to spread to all the hunters and leo. The campers still in shock along with Nico and Bianca could only stare.

"Call it." I said chuckling. "You win." Luke rasped. Percy dropped his blades and sheathed them, he nodded to Luke and walked off the stage back to his seat, his slightly unsteady walking worried me. As soon as he sat, Leo grabbed his hand and started whispering into his ear, Nico sensing something was off grabbed his other one, which was shaking. Percy had his eyes clenched shut and was steadying his breathing as unnoticably as possible. I look at Artemis, she's staring at Percy looking like she wants to run over there and scoop the boy up. The campers and Luke were all still staring at the stage with mouths wide open.

Then slowly a small clap, which progressively grew in size seemed to spread across the Combat Arena. Luke shook his head and smiled, joining the clapping, Percy had opened his eyes and was looking around himself at all the campers cheering for him, he shrank in his seat, but Leo threw an arm over his shoulders, laughing and saying something to Percy that got him to give a small half smile and relax a bit. The two then began bickering and light shined in Percy's eyes. Luke then called for it to quiet down and that everyone should choose the next two fighters.

Strangely enough, most wanted to see Leo and Percy spar. I raised an eyebrow, now what could have brought that about? But Percy and Leo look at each other and smirk, getting up both walked up to the stage. Percy looked at Artemis along with Leo, she shook her head 'no' slightly, they nodded. I catch Artemis's eye, she simply nods back at the two boys. Percy was taking off all his weapons except for his twins daggers and passed Leo something from the bag he was carrying on his back, Leo looked at it excitedly. Then before everyone's eyes, he reaches into a pocket and pulls out a pair of twin hammers that seemed to catch fire, Percy smiled and water surrounded his blades.

The campers were staring in awe at the prep work for the spar and just knew it would be Epic. Leo swings his hammers in a circle and Percy does the same, they smile at each other, a small smile and a huge impish grin. Then they lunge, at the last second Leo swings and Percy slides between his legs aiming for his legs, but Leo jumped and rolled a few feet away back into a standing position. They both looked at Artemis again but she shakes her head no. They nod and Percy raises his brow at him, Leo shrugs. I was amazed at the level of understanding the simple motions seemed to convey.

This time Percy runs in and slashes one blade toward Leo's side while the other jabbed for his throat, Leo surprising everyone, bends away from the blades all the way into a back bend and then kicks his feet off Percy's chest making his stumble back and then flipped over to stand again. Percy deadpanned at him. He just smiled, Percy shook his head and the two lunged again. The fight continued in the strange smash, slash, stab, and acrobatics for a whole ten minutes, when finally they both stopped, panting and nodded at each other walking over to pick up Percy's stuff. The campers were as confused as I,

"Why did you stop? The spar did not have a winner." I asked. Leo looked up at me and then all the campers staring at him, then his face split into its signature grin,

"Because we can't keep sparring, or else this whole place will get destroyed. And HEY! What the hell perce I thought you were actually gonna slice my throat that one time, you know i'm still working on that back bend!" The boy threw his arms up in the air as Percy turned around from packing up his things and rolled his eyes,

" Please we've been practicing that for three months, I knew you could do it. Ash for brains." Leo looked just fit to blow, when suddenly Percy's eyes widened and he drenched him with a water bottle. Silence overtook the Arena, Leo just frozen, then finally he ran his hands through his wet hair,

"Thanks Perce." Percy smirked,

"Anytime. Let's not get you so worked up next time, yea?" Leo nodded and they asked if they could go change, they were sweaty and well, Leo was drenched. I merely nodded, just as mystified as the campers at the odd exchange. Zoe jumped up from the stadium and walked over to them,

"Come on Perce, Leo, I'll show you guys the way to the showers." More campers stared bug eyed. Never before had a hunter offered to show _anyone anywhere_ , let alone two _boys_. They merely nodded and left the Arena, everyone staring after them. Movement, Artemis stood, motioning for her hunters to stay, they looked disgruntled about this but listened, using Nico and Bianca as a barrier between them and the campers. Artemis walked over to me and whispered under her breath as she walked by,

"Please watch them." I nodded and she was gone.

Percy POV

When my sister dragged us away from the arena I told her to just take us back to my cabin, and Leo and me could just use the shower there. She nodded and lead us there, Leo went to shower first considering he was soaked. I could drench people but I just couldn't figure out how to dry them off. I mean if they're truly dripping I could get some of it, but they'd still be wet. I gave Leo a new set of clothes for him to change into, it was hunter clothes but better than nothing. Zoe was sitting on one of the unused beds and was looking at me curiously.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Were you scared?"

"What?"

"When you had to fight Luke, were you scared? I mean he was older than you, if only by a year or so." Sighing I sat on the bed across from her,

"Yea." I whispered.

"Yea, I was, but. You guys are scared of them too but you don't freak out, and I just, I just wanted to show you guys I could handle it, and you won't have to worry too much when, when you leave…" Zoe shook her head,

"You know, you're probably the only boy in the world that realizes that."

"What? Realizes what?"

"That we're scared." she whispered.

Artemis POV

Where on earth?! I look around the showers again but no one's there. I start, then groan, of course. I head to the Poseidon/Hades cabin. I stop just before the door I can hear talking.

"Yea, I was, but. You guys are scared of them too but you don't freak out, and I just, I just wanted to show you guys I could handle it, and you won't have to worry too much when, when you leave…" That was Percy, what is he talking about? Boys?

"You know, you're probably the only boy in the world that realizes that." Zoe.

"What? Realizes what?"

"That we're scared." Zoe whispered.

They were quiet. I take a breath, I of course know that my girls are scared, but sometimes even I can't tell. They hide their fears so well. I knock, and I can hear someone walk closer, probably Percy considering it was his cabin. The door cracked open and Percy peeked out, seeing me he sighed and opened the door to let me in. I ruffle his hair as I walk past, the raven locks becoming only more messy. He smiled a soft smile and shut the door.

The inside of the cabin was actually quite spacious. The right side of the room had two sets of bunk beds with black blankets and sheets, the closest bunk beds looked lived in, the walls had a brazier with green fire softly illuminating the room. On the left side there were again two sets of bunk beds however these had blue blankets with a water design on them , the walls had fishing nets with seashells and in the back center of the room, a small fountain that cast a blue green glow and had a gentle trickling water sound.

"Percy." he looks at me, a little bit of fear in his eyes. "It's ok to still be scared, I know that it will take awhile to get over your past, it's ok if it takes years. It took me many years before I was able to even talk to a man after, after Orion." I clench my fists and Percy gently grabs my hand and unclenches my fingers. He runs his little hands over the callouses and scars that litter my palms. He opens his mouth and then-

Leo opens the bathroom door. "Hey Perce, can you do the thi-" He freezes, Percy closes his mouth and shakes his head,

"Go sit on the bed, I'll do it." He let's go of my hand and walks into the bathroom coming back out a second later brush in hand. I sit with Zoe mystified, _since when did this become a routine?_ Percy sat behind Leo, gently running his brush through his unruly curly locks, patiently untangling them. By the time he finished, Leo was a puddle in his lap, out cold. _Wearing Percy's hunter clothes_ , I note. Percy shifted Leo to a comfier position laying his across the bed while running his fingers through his hair.

"Nightmares." He whispered.

"What?" Zoe asks.

"We figured out, that if I run my fingers through his hair as he falls asleep, he doesn't get nightmares, at least not as often." I was shocked to say the least, _Leo gets nightmare? Happy go lucky, always smiling Leo? Gets nightmares?_ It made no sense, even Zoe was staring at them bewildered. Percy shook his head a smile gracing his face seeming to light the cabin. Then a sudden thought came to his mind I could tell because his smile dropped just as quickly.

" Mom, where's Ms.O'Leary? Can't she stay in camp with me? Please? She's like my daughter. I don't know what i'll do if I can't see her and watch over her like I always have." He looked at me with large green watery eyes, pleading me, begging me, to give him his baby girl. I sigh,

"Percy, honey. I know she means so much to you but, where will she even stay?"

"I'll get her a bed and and make her an attached house and she'll just, I don't know mom I just- I need her ok? Please?" I look away from him, to get Chiron and Dionysus to agree to let Ms.O'Leary _in_ and _stay_ , will take a _lot_ of persuading and swindling. Good to know I know someone who likes to do just that. A silent summons to the particular god and I smiled. I knew he'd do it.

"I don't know honey, it's just, a lot to ask, we'll try tonight at dinner ok?" He hesitantly nodded, his hands never stopping in their quest to brush all Leo's nightmares away.

 **AN:**

 **OMFG Again, I DID IT AGAIN.**

 **I am so LATE! I'm sorry you guys, i've just been busy with school, it's my senior year and I am exauhsted.**

 **So? What do you guys think? Good bad? Please send in ideas if you want to see certain things? I know i've got the basic layout of how I want this to go but i'm still not sure. Also, what do you guys think about Luke being a bad guy, like an actual bad guy, not the good guy with bad choices, but bad guy bad guy? I have an idea, but i'm not sure if I want Luke to be the bad guy or an OC I can bring in real quick? Wouldn't even be real important to the story if it was an OC promise. Just need a bad guy for the idea that i'm sure you'll all hate me for. :D**

 **Love you guys, thanks for sticking with me,**

 **WolfMistwood**


	19. Uh oh

**Chapter 19**

Percy POV

Clearly dinner, is just not in my favour tonight. I look around at the mess of a dining pavilion, noting all the upset faces, and upturned tables, and most importantly, the gigantic hellhound that _refuses_ to get off of me. It all started when earlier I had asked mom for Ms.O'Leary, and well. When I got to the pavilion, things just kinda went downhill.

~at the beginning of dinner~

I walk into the dining pavilion doing my best to keep my head down, gods only know I don't need any more trouble. Finally sitting at my table after getting my food and sacrificing some to mom, dad, and my uncles, and Hestia, because no one else seems to notice her. She smiles and nods at me as she continues to tend to the bonfire made for burning sacrifices. I let out a sigh, _Mom said she'd talk to Mr.D and Chiron at dinner but_ , I look around, _she's nowhere to be found._ I sigh again and go to eat my blue pancakes, it was funny how I didn't even have to ask for them to be blue, they just, were. Even my coke was blue, though i'm not sure how.

Murmuring seems to come from the tables closest to the main entry, I look up, people look freaked out and are getting up from their seats. I see a flash of silver and watch Artemis slip in almost unnoticed. I look at her questioningly, she smiles and nods to the entryway. _No way_. I think to myself, _No way is that what I think it is_. The campers start yelling and reaching for weapons, one Ares kid tripping over his own feet falls dangerously close to his sword his eyes wide and looks like he may have peed himself. Glasses clink and rattle, I look at my coke, ripples appear in the liquid before I begin to feel the ground shake beneath me. I can't help the smile that slips onto my face, _no WAY_.

BOOM, _BOOM,_ _ **BOOM**_

I turn towards the entryway carefully getting out of my seat. Campers scatter to the outer edges of the pavilion, while I move slowly to the center. I can hear Annabeth hissing at me to 'Get my stupid ass out of the direct line of fire!' I ignore her and watch as the huge black thing tosses tables and food, even a few campers through the air, like confetti. Barreling straight towards me, I let myself go limp, dropping to the ground, only to be flopped on by a one ton hellhound. Ms.O'Leary. She growled and kids screamed, then turned to me and I swear I heard someone scream 'Not the fish!' and I kid you not I drowned in slobber, she licked me so much I was sure my hair was going to stay in that position forever, and I would never get all the slobber out of my nose. Laughing I stroked her massive head, then stared into her huge red eyes, full of happiness and love and I kissed her snout, with everyone watching.

"Hey baby girl, how've you been?" I ask, she responded with a bark that shook the walls. I rubbed my ears,

"Yea, I missed you too."

~flashback end~

Now it was cute at first, but having a one ton hellhound on your chest, does actually start to hurt after a bit. I patted her big shoulder, "Can't breathe kiddo, gotta get off me." As quick as she flopped she got up, pacing around me as I tried to catch my breath.

Leo came over and gave me a hand up, then laughed at me as my hair was standing up straight. I glared at him and ran my fingers through it, throwing globs of slobber onto the ground, eventually I got most of it out and Leo stopped laughing. Chiron was suddenly in front of me, I quickly motioned for Ms.O'Leary to stay behind me, she did as told and bared her fangs at him i'm sure.

"Percy. What on earth is that hellhound doing in camp? How did it even get in?" he asked calmly, though I could see the nervousness in the way his tail twitched. I looked at my mom, she shook her head and walked over.

"I believe I can answer that one." She said, and suddenly a flash of golden light, and uncle Apollo was there, I could hear Mr.D groan. I look questioningly between the three,

"Mom, what does uncle Apollo have to do with this?" I can hear a gasp behind me and I realize I hadn't called Artemis "mom" in front of any of the campers yet. Mr.D grumbled,

"That would be because I was practically threatened." I watch mom smirk and uncle Apollo look downcast, I suddenly understand what he had been threatened with.

"Why does no one want to hear my songs anymore?" Uncle asked me, I shrug thinking to myself, _maybe because the last time you got someone to stay and listen they went mad from all the songs you forced them to listen to_. I shook my head,

"Anyways, can she stay?" I can hear campers talk amongst themselves, 'Stay!?' 'Is he mad?' 'I don't wanna be eaten in my sleep!' I'm not sure I heard the last one correctly but, eh who cares, mom nods, I get to keep Ms.O'Leary.

"Yes!" I yell, "Come on girl let's go for a run!" I swing myself up onto her back and she let's out a woof that makes a camper scream.

"Wait Perce!" I look down, Leo is looking expectantly at me,

"Oh right, sorry Fire breath." He scowls at that but takes the offered hand.

"Bye mom, bye uncle! See you in a bit!" I yell over my shoulder as Ms.O'Leary runs straight at a kid hiding in a corner, I smile as he screams, then we disappear into the shadows right before we crush him.

Annabeth POV

That boy is insane!

I know more than I did about monsters and powers now than when I first got here, being brought in by the enigma that is Percy. I mean really, he's supposed to be a son of Poseidon but he acts more like a son of Hades. What with shadow traveling and having a hellhound, and what I guess is a Stygian iron sword at his hip. Then there's the whole Artemis thing, I mean who's crazy enough to call Artemis mom? Apparently him, AND he got away with it. He is a complete reverse of what he should be, he flips rules no practically shreds them and no one seems to notice.

I don't know what'll become of him once the hunters leave though, I heard they were only staying the week, and it's already the end of their second day. Which means Percy only has five more days with them able to look out for him and Leo. Which brings me to the bond between him and Leo, very few people keep the friendships they had when they first got here, I wonder if theirs is strong enough to last the testament that is time?

The Hades kids confuse me too, I mean aren't they supposed to be all, dark and gloomy, scary kids to be avoided? But they laugh and play and do normal kid things, the little brother is even a nerd! Like I can say much really, but still! Their personalities are all screwy.

I shake my head as the campers try to fix the pavilion, the cornered kid is still shaking. I'm ninety percent sure he peed himself. Although I can't really blame him, anybody would freak out if a slobbery, shadowy, glowy red eyed one ton ball of death came barreling at them. Speaking of, how the HELL HOUND, did that thing get in? I voice my question to Chiron. His tail twitches and I remember reading somewhere that it's a sign of annoyance. Or fear. I blink, random ass information is always popping into my head at the most stupid of times. Mr.D answers me instead,

"Well Anna, Percy raised the hellhound, Ms.O'Lory or whatever and Artemis guarantees the safety of the campers, so I decided to let it stay, so long as it doesn't eat anyone, why should I care?" That last bit was mumbled but everyone heard it anyways,

"So a gigantic monster is going to be allowed to roam camp?" I look at Artemis and she glares at me,

"Yes,child." She spoke the word like venom, "Ms.O'Leary will stay and watch over Percy, Leo, Nico, and Bianca. She is rather protective of Percy especially and I think it would be _wise_ of you to spread that information, daughter of Athena." I scowl at the joke, and there was a glimmer of amusement in her steely eyes I couldn't help but notice.

"Yes, Lady Artemis." I nod my head at her and walk away, honestly it's not like it's the first time someone's pulled a 'wisecrack' at an Athena kid, it's just usually the Ares kids not a goddess.

Leo POV

I knew I shouldn't have had that many tacos and then got on Ms.O'Leary! I clutch my stomach as I up chuck more of my dinner into the bushes, a juniper tree glows slightly and a nymph comes out, looking slightly miffed and sheepish at the same time, it was an odd combination.

"Can you please not throw up at the base of my tree? You can walk away from the smell, I really can't." she begged, her green skin seemed to glow in the last light of the dying day.

"Urgh, right sorry, uh-" I tried not to vomit on her white flowy dress,

"Juniper." she replied.

"Right Juniper, sorry."

"Dude, why did you want to come if you were gonna get sick?" I can hear Percy behind me as he comes up and rubs his hand in circles on my back.

"Mistaaaake." I groan.

He laughs and shakes his head, then turning to the nymph, Juniper, he said,

"I'm sorry about my friend would you like me to wash it away?" She blinked and nodded. Leaning against a tree I watch him pull a water bottle from his backpack, opening it he used his power over water and pulled it out, a bubble of water floating three feet off the ground, sloshing and creating tiny rainbows in the dying light. Then he swiped his hand and the water surged around my puke and lifted it off the forest floor.

"Anywhere I can put it?" He asked her, she pointed to her right and told us to drop it behind a boulder that looked like a fist. We walked for about a minute, well, stumbled for me. Finally we came to a small clearing and in the center was a pile of boulders shaped like a fist jutting out towards the sky as if the earth were shaking its fist at it. We walked around and Percy swiped his hand again, and the vomit water dropped to the ground. Percy's hand shook a little, I mean he did use his powers for a good two solid minutes.

 _We should work on endurance_. I shake my head as the sky rumbles,

"What's that about?" I ask Perce. He narrows his eyes at the clouds gathering over our current location.

"Not good." Was all he said. Then his eyes widened and he grabbed my hand in a painful death grip, "run." he whispered, and I think that was scarier than if he had screamed. We ran. Ms.O'Leary bounding up to us through the woods, 30 feet, we had left her to regain her energy. Lightning crack lights up the sky, _oh man we're gonna die_. I can hear Perce panting, practically hyperventilating as we run, 20 feet. A lightning bolt crashes down right in front of us, **BOOM**.

We go flying back, 10 feet. I groan as I sit up, me and Perce let go in the explosion. He was five feet to my right. And a man was standing where the lightning had struck. I didn't have to know much about the gods to know I was looking at one VERY pissed off Zeus.

"Why is it that my VIRGIN daughter has a SON, that is a son born out of the pact from my BROTHER and BLESSED by my OTHER BROTHER?!" His voice shook the ground and the skies threatened to drench us.

"WHAT IS THIS TRAITOROUS LITTLE WORM DOING, EXISTING, TRYING TO OVERTHROW ME EH? NOT TODAY VERMIN, _NOT_ TODAY!" He raised his right hand and in it was something that crackled and spit, so full of energy even 10 feet away it rose all the hair on my arms and neck. I could taste the electricity in the air, pungent and thick. Percy's face has lost all possible color, his big green eyes glossy, hands shook and he hadn't calmed his breathing. I tried to crawl closer to him, to speak! No! NO! I wanted to scream, but my lungs were full of ozone not oxygen. All I could manage was a strangled breathy gasp.

Then, quick as a hydra head, Zeus was barreled away from Percy and air flowed into my lungs, I quickly crawl to him, his eyes are vacant and tears streak his face, I murmur his nickname, he whimpers. Slowly I reach out and put my hand in his, his reaction is instantaneous, pure adrenaline and fear. I'm pinned and a knife is under my throat, but I can see a glimmer of recognition in those cloudy depths.

"Please Perce, it's me. Leo, your Leo. I'd never hurt you, I promise." I whisper, a strangled sob forces it's way out of him and then I have an armful of Percy. Shaking, sobbing, clenching his fists in my shirt so tight his pale knuckles are stark white. I hold him carefully, loose enough that he can get away, but tight enough that he feels grounded and safe, it took a while to fight the middle but it was well worth it.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY SON!" I hear screamed. From two voices? I turn my head and Poseidon is fighting Zeus while Hades, Artemis, and Apollo screech and rant, their powers going haywire, Poseidon dragged down Zeus's rain, Hades had shadows whipping around him, Apollo was glowing such a bright gold it was like looking at the sun, whereas Artemis was glowing a pure white like the moon. My hair was on fire, i'm sure. It happens when I get stressed or angry.

Currently, I was both.

Zeus had tried to kill Percy, that crossed a line.

Now he had four angry gods and one pissed off demigod as well as a team of badass hunters out for his blood. And by the gods,

We were gonna get it.

 **AN:**

 **Whew, done.**

 **That wasn't too long of a wait right? I hope you guys liked it, and YAY, Zeus is finally seen, though not in a very good light I suppose. Anyways, good bad? Who knows?! I'm half asleep and probably should be in bed right now considering I have school tomorrow and it's 1:12 AM lol who cares am I right? Haha ha ha haaaaa, good night guys. I hope you liked it.**

 **Love, WolfMistwood**


	20. Zeus

**Chapter 20**

Leo POV

Zeus had been thrown a few feet when Poseidon barreled into him. I had only a few seconds to appreciate the fact that he had dirt on his white robes before he was hurling lightning bolts at his brother for it. In a blink Artemis, Hades and Apollo were surrounding me and Percy, whose small frame seemed to only curl in smaller and smaller in my hold, like he was curling in on himself, fire eating away at a page of paper, curling it's edges.

Apollo gently let his golden light wash over me and Percy, I didn't even realize it calmed me enough to put my hair out. Percy's shudders and sobs were reduced to shakes and whimpers. Not great, but better than the broken noises he had been creating. Hades had put up a shadow dome around us to protect us and dampen the sounds of the fight. It seemed to work, and I could barely hear the enraged cry Percy's dad let loose when Zeus tried attacking the dome. It bounced harmlessly off, but I saw the way the skin on Hades' face tightened in pain.

How long we were there, me sitting holding a silently crying shaking Percy, Artemis to my left, Apollo to my right, and Hades in front, I don't think I'll ever know. But when the screaming died down, and the rain stopped, and the crackling of lightning became silent, Hades warily brought down his shield. They both stood there panting, the ground muddy and steaming, blackened in some areas. Staring at each other, mud smeared along Zeus' white bearded face, water dripping from his pale hair. Poseidon didn't look much better, his brown beard was smoking and much of his skin blackened, both of their clothes were torn, muddy, and blackened. Rage smoldered in Poseidon's eyes but Zeus looked more confused than truly angry, though we could all tell he was still very angry.

"How could you brother?" Zeus demanded.

"No, you don't call me that." he whispered back a slightly manic light in Poseidon's eyes.

"What?"

"You don't ATTACK my SON, who has SEVERE PTSD and is all I have left of the love of my life, and then call me BROTHER." He stated, his voice so deadly even Hades looked worried. Percy had seemingly stopped trying to suppress his tears and let out a strangled wet sob. His entire form shuddering, Poseidon instantly was by my side, hovering his hand like he wanted to touch his hair but was too scared he would frighten him even more. Zeus had the decency to look confused, even slightly worried.

"PTSD? From what? He's what ten?"

That got him a lot of glares.

"Why yes, he IS ten. My Gods do you even THINK before you act? No? I didn't think so. Percy has severe PTSD from before he came into my care." Artemis replied nastily. Zeus looked at Apollo imploringly, Apollo was tense, and still glowing, not as harshly as before, but definitely glowing, like a damn light bulb.

"When Percy was 4 he was abused by his stepfather, no i'm not saying how, and watched his mother get murdered. Artemis saved him from a similar fate and took him in, I- I healed him a-as b-best I c-could. B-but, there was _so_ much." Apollo whispered brokenly. "He was so, b-broken and s-scared."

My own memories of Percy flooded my brain,

 _We had decided we were going swimming, I stripped off my shirt and pants, ready to swim in my underwear when I heard a choked sound behind me. Percy was staring at me wide eyed and clutching his shirt to his body._

" _Perce?" I whispered._

" _I'm not taking my clothes off." he said sharply. Confused I said that was fine but not to whine later when all his clothes were wet and he was cold. He looked at me funny._

" _Is that why you took your clothes off?" He asked, I nod._

" _Oh." He looked down at his own shirt and pants, seemingly debating with himself, then nodding he looked at me._

" _Can you keep a secret?" He whispered. Shocked I nodded,_

" _Always Perce, you know that." He nods slowly, and whispers,"just, don't freak out." I tilted my head but said nothing, I understood why in a second. He slowly took off his shirt, something I'd never seen before even on extremely hot days. And then I saw them, words. WORDS were_ carved _into my best friends skin, deep scarring all along his chest, stomach, back, hips... I stared wide eyed as he shifted uncomfortably._

" _Ok, well let's go swimming." He said, faking a smile and walked past my frozen form into the water. Shaking my head I realized the trust he must have had in me to show me that. Smiling I turned and cannonballed into the water, never mentioning it to him._

 _We went swimming a lot together after that._

 **...**

 _Percy jumping when I touched his shoulder, a full body recoil in fear. I had froze and he had shook for a minute until he came out of his stupor and masked himself with a smile and rigid muscles._

 _I never called him on it._

 **...**

 _Percy leaning over to grab a dagger off the ground, and his shirt riding up, hand shaped scars still imprinted on his hips, he stood quickly fixing his shirt. I looked away as he turned toward me, pretending to inspect my hammer. I knew what happened to my best friend. He would tell me eventually._

 **...**

 _Waking up to Percy gasping for air after we fell asleep after a spar. Thrashing on the ground, silent tears running down his face as silent screams poured from his lips. I grabbed his hand slowly, softly. I was slapped, hard. I tried again a little more wary, he flinched and whimpered. I slowly positioned myself so he was cradled in my arms, his head resting against my chest. I pretended not to hear him whispering, his begging for him to stop, that he didn't like the game. Instead I stroked his hair and sang a lullaby my mom used to sing me, until his breathing evened and he relaxed in my hold._

 _I never told him what happened when he woke up._

 **...**

But it wasn't like the help was one sided.

 **...**

 _Nightmares of my mother burning, always my fault, waking up sobbing to Percy. Holding me like his most treasured memories. Stroking my unruly hair until I fell back asleep, dreamless._

 _Percy never asked what happened in them._

 **...**

 _Sparring with Percy and him just missing a dodge, getting burned from my hands. Terror that I had hurt him, that he could in fact burn, just like my mom, flooded me. My hair and hands caught fire, I backed away from him, he was already dunking his arm in the pond. I was stuttering apologies, i'm sure I made no sense. He looked over to me and sprayed me with water, putting me out._

" _What are you talking about?" He'd said. "You didn't burn me, i'm fine." And he held up the arm I'd just burned, showing me a clear unblemished arm. He told me he'd put me out next time I caught fire._

 _He never did let me say i'd burned him._

 **...**

 _Me showing him my fire by accident for the first time because I had gotten too excited and little sparks lit my hair on fire. I expected him to yell at me, to call me monster, devil child, to run away. He never did, he simply stared at my hair, grabbed his water bottle, opened it, and dumped it on my head. Then he smiled at me and said it was COOL to be able to make fire, then he showed me he could manipulate water. He never once shied away from me, and I thank him for that every day._

 **...**

No, I knew Percy was abused. So I wasn't as surprised as Zeus, who looked like he might be sick. From hearing about Percy or that his daughter took him in, i'm not sure. Percy shuddered in my arms and I tightened my grip a bit. I looked down at him, mud was smeared across the right side of his face, his hunters jacket was slightly scorched on his right arm, his hair was covered in mud, dirt and leaves, and tears rolled down his face creating little clean tracks. His eyes were still shut tight and his hands were still grasping my shirt like a lifeline.

He was curled into the smallest ball possible and I wondered idly where Ms.O'Leary was. As if she was summoned by the thought I was suddenly curled into Ms.O'Leary's grasp, Percy still in my arms. She leaned her head down and gently licked his cheek, he flinched at first but then relaxed into the comforting feeling. A blanket was draped over us and I look up to see Hades with a worried look in his eyes, I smiled and thanked him. Apollo was crying, and I don't think he noticed what with the blank look in his eyes. Artemis seemed to notice and softly rested her hand on his, he jumped at looked at her, she smiled sadly. Zeus was staring at us as if we'd suddenly all gone mad and had started making bets on Artemis' love life.

"Why do you all, dote on him?" He asked clearly perplexed, "I get he was abused but you could have given him to a mortal family, or put him in foster care, hell you didn't even have to save him, so why?" His voice rose and Poseidon flinched.

"Because he is worth protecting, worth saving. Have you even attempted to get to know him, learn anything about him before you tried to kill him?" I asked harshly, I had everyone's attention but I wasn't looking at them.

"No, because if you did, you would know Percy is scared of older men, he is scared of being alone, he is scared of poker, and he is scared of his memories. But that means nothing, because you would also learn about a caring boy who wants friends but is too shy and scared to make them, who would rather face his worst nightmare then have someone else face theirs, who has to work to smile, who has scars, who loves his daughter even though she's considered a monster, who befriended a pyromaniac murderer because he was lonely and a freak, who only wants to be loved, who wants friendship, respect, and SOMEONE to care whether or not he lives to see the next day."

Tears were forming in my eyes and I could feel Percy shift, I focus on him and see his eyes wide open and staring, tears still pouring. I give him the smile he always tells me makes me look like an imp and gain a tiny one in response.

"No Zeus," I continued looking up at him, his hair still dripping,"you don't know anything about Percy. So, Leave. Him. Alone." I spoke with finality and resolve, not once looking away from Zeus' astonished gaze. Eventually he broke eye contact and whirled around,

"Whatever, why would I want to get to know my brothers son 's clearly not strong enough to be a threat to me.I suggest you keep him out of trouble son of Hephaestus."

And with a strike of lightning he was gone.

.

..

.

I don't know how long we sat there in the mud, Percy in my lap, Ms.O'Leary behind me, Apollo to my right, Hades in front, then Artemis and Poseidon who had come over to stroke Percy's hair out of his face. Eventually Chiron came galloping into the clearing and saw the destruction, we could hear his mumbled,

"What in Chaos.." before he turned to our tight knit group, and walked over. "Are you all alright?" he asked hesitantly to the silent and still group. I hadn't even noticed the blonde girl and boy, along with a satyr and a blue eyed girl came into the clearing as well. Artemis jumped as if she'd been startled, which was possible. She looked blankly at Chiron for a minute until she seemed to come back online.

"O-oh, yes, yes. We are fine, Chiron. Thank you." She mumbled and turned back to watching Percy in my arms who was fast asleep. My arms and legs had fallen asleep a long time ago, so I didn't notice at first when Percy started to move. Chiron was staring at us with an almost indulgent look on his face. I realized then that it was in fact dark, meaning it was much past our bedtimes. My brain jump started like an old machine, outdated and unused.

"Right." I said, and shifted Percy in my arms. Scooping him up i hear a very quiet, "Actually i-i'm awake now, s-so you can put me d-down." I look down at Percy and see that he is in fact the one who spoke, but I also notice the exhausted glaze in his eyes.

"Ms.O'Leary, sweetie." She turned her big head toward me, "Can you shadow travel me and Perce to his cabin please, he's too tired to walk." Percy made a sound of protest, but Ms.O'Leary seemed to agree with me, biting the back of my shirt she lifted us up onto her back, I nodded to Artemis, Apollo, Hades, and Poseidon.

Then we were in the cabin, Nico and Bianca both squealed when they saw us appear. Seems they hadn't gone to bed yet. But both were instantly worried when they notice the way I cradled Percy. I slid off Ms.O'Leary and Laid Percy on his bed, quickly raising my hand to Nico and Bianca.

"We are both exhausted, we will tell you what happened tomorrow, please let us sleep in. Goodnight." And with that I crawled into bed with Perce, cradling him to my chest. A few minutes went by and I feel a weight shift on the bed, I crack an eye open to see Nico crawling into Percy's bed and snuggling up behind him resting a hand on his back, not a minute later Bianca had crawled in as well, and laid down behind Nico. It was a tight fit, but it made the feeling of security even stronger.

Just as I was about to sleep I heard the door open, and lots of footsteps, I turn my head to see all of the Hunters of Artemis laying down on beds and mats in the cabin. Even Artemis herself came in and laid down on the bunk bed above the one we were in. I relaxed, we were as safe as we could possibly be, I could sleep in peace.

Better yet, Percy could.

.

..

.

 **AN:**

 **HOLY SHIT. IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG. D:**

 **I'm really sorry guys, i've been hella busy and since i'm a senior i've got a lot of** **responsibilities** **wearing me down, good news though! I put up a new chapter! :D**

 **I'm getting back on the horse, this scene was causing me massive writers block but now i've worked through it and you get more bro time and background for Percy and Leo! YAY! They are my fav bromanship. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and leave a review honest to gods it helps me write when you guys give me ideas. I can't think of EVERYTHING!**

 **For real tho guys, i'm seriously sorry it's taken me so long.**

 **Love,**

 **WolfMistwood**


	21. The Aftermath

**Chapter 21**

Percy POV

 _Why is it I always pass out? Honestly, I'm starting to feel like a damsel in distress. Would that make Leo my knight in flaming armour? ..._

 _/shudder\ yea, no._

My head throbs, my face feels like I had dried glue all over it, my throat hurt, and my shoulder aches.

 _How nice._

I open my other senses, I know opening my eyes right away would only increase the throbbing in my skull. The first thing I noticed was Leo's unique smell of campfire, smoke, and metal invading my nose. His arms spindly even though I knew how much he'd trained, were wrapped around me, the next thing I noticed was the warm presence pressed up against my back, an arm circled my chest, and a leg was thrown over my own.

Before I could panic I realized Leo wouldn't let anyone he didn't trust that close to me. Instead I focused on the smell, like dirt, Italian spices, and was that, pomegranate? My fogged brain supplied, Nico or Bianca. However, considering I couldn't feel any, _ahem,_ distinguishing female characteristics, pressed against my back, I assumed it was Nico. His presence didn't actually scare me as much as I thought it would, especially since he was in fact a male. Instead, I felt almost as safe in his embrace as I did in Leo's, which is REALLY weird. Like what? I've known him for less than a week and I already trust him that much?

 _Dangerous_. My mind whispers.

 _Why is he so close though? The bed wasn't so small that he would need to be so close, was it?_ My brows furrowed, shifting a hand I felt another hand on my waist, barely reaching me over Nico. _Ah, there must be someone else on the bed. Probably Bianca if Nico's on here._

I imagined we would make quite the sight, the boy scared of males, being cradled in the arms of two males and a girl, all children.

 _Perfect blackmail_ is what Hermes would say. I could feel the mud still caked on my shirt, arms, and probably face and hair too. Sighing, I freeze before I open my eyes, there... there are a lot more breaths than just us four. My eyes snap open, silver. That's the first thing my eyes register. Then a lot of pain, the incoming flood of information my eyes brought reminded me of my rather painful headache, which doubled.

 _How NICE_.

"Are you ok?" Leo whispers. I realize I groaned at the discomfort, cracking my eyes open to peer at him through my lids his worried gaze was flicking all over my face.

"'M fine." I slurred. "I should get you some meds." He made to move, I latched onto his arm. Sudden fear spiked my chest.

"Percy?"

"...don't leave."

"Oh Perce..." He pulled me tighter to his chest and ran his hands through my hair, the soothing gesture bringing forth soft memories of nearly forgotten smiles, blue eyes, and brown hair. It seems sad that Leo is the only one who can spark those kinds of memories now. Mom used to be able to, but now it only sparks her own old memories. The phantom thoughts brought smells of candy, cigarettes, and the ocean.

Gosh, Montauk how long had it been since he'd been there? The shabby cabin alone nestled among the dunes, the beach curling along as far as you could see, the ocean slamming against the shore, froth and seaweed, seashells and crabs. We used to look for blue shells. Why? Why were we so obsessed with blue? I can't remember, but I know it was important.

Maybe I could ask uncle Hades? He told me he personally judged my mom's soul, sending it to Elysium. That means he had to see her memories right? He'd know.

I didn't notice I was tapping out I love you in morse code on Leo's chest until he started crying. It'd become a bad habit of mine, when I'd learned of his past and his wordless I love you, I'd made sure to learn it for him. He sobbed for three hours the first time I did it for him. He shook a little and I knew he was holding in his sobs but the gentle kiss on the forehead was enough for me to know that my wordless thanks for his comfort got through.

We laid there for what seemed hours but was most likely only a half hour when, I helped him dry his face and we heard the first person wake up. It was still pretty early, the sun had only rose a little over the horizon. I looked over Leo's shoulder as legs came down from the bed above almost silent, I knew it was mom from the way she glowed just faintly around her edges, like the moons glow had seeped into her skin so much that it gained the same hazy shine.

She looked at me when she got down, _water?_ Her eyes asked. A nod. Not a minute later I had a glass of water in my face and I felt my scratchy throat repair itself. My headache cut back in half and I could feel the way my leg was asleep from Nico's cutting off circulation.

"Shower?" I whisper, not wanting to wake anyone else. She nodded and her and Leo helped me untangle myself from Nico's octopus arms and into the shower. Leo asked if I wanted help, he knew I didn't want mom seeing my scars. I declined, I wanted to think.

"Maybe next time."

Leo's POV

I was worried

.

I mean I know I should be, but not for the reason that I am.

Percy left me with his mom, Artemis, who may like Percy, but she certainly didn't hold any affections for me other than budding respect for being the first male outside of his uncles Percy could talk to.

It was awkward.

It was silent.

It was _awkward silence_.

The worst type of silence.

Deciding I couldn't stand it anymore when only twenty seconds had passed, I asked something that had been on my mind for a while.

"Who crafts all your weapons?"

"What?" her head snaps in my direction.

"Well uh, you see I noticed you guys, uh I-I mean girls, have like daggers and arrow tips and stuff, and I was w-wondering who made all that, because I kinda doubt you guys want to do business with any guys, and well most blacksmiths are m-males, NOT saying that girls can't b-be blacksmiths it's just, uh... yea..." I trailed off, she was staring at me like I grew another head.

"We have the same blades and arrow tips that I got commissioned from Hephaestus when I started the Hunt. Why?"

"Oh, uh, I-I just noticed they looked a little dull, a-and was thinking I could sharpen them? Plus, have you ever thought of crossbows? Because I could build those, and Oh! I could make like little grenades made of some celestial bronze that explode in fragments in all directions, oh oh! And I could-"

"Could you really make that?" I froze as I realize I'd started waving my hands around in my excitement, pulling them to my sides I nodded meekly. She hmmed and tapped her foot in thought. I stayed still, _gods what if she thought I was lying and smites me!? What if she thinks i'm an idiot and I lose the respect i've built?! What if she decides i'm a bad influence and keeps me from Percy?! What if-_

"Alright."

 _Wait what?_

"I-I'm sorry what?" She rolled her eyes, actually rolled them.

"No need for such nervousness Leo, you've... gained my, indifference." she was tense. Indifference, not hate though, that means she basically just said she LIKED me! I feel my face break into one of my huge impish grins that Percy tells me are a blend of mischievous, attractive, and terrifying all at once. I kind of love that. Her face twists into a grimace.

"Yes yes, whatever. Look here, I Artemis goddess of the Hunt, Moon, and Virginity, do claim Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus as the Hunts personal blacksmith, and when or if Percy decides he wishes to join permanently, Leo may become immortal as well." A glow of silver came from her skin and then lit up above my head in a small symbol of a bow loaded with an arrow across a moon, a minor claiming, my mind supplied.

"Awesome." I whisper, Artemis looks smug and a bit of thunder rumbles in the distance. I can hear the click of the bathroom door and Percy comes out in a fresh set of his hunters clothes. He looks from my imp grin, to Artemis' smug half grin and narrows his eyes stepping back into the bathroom.

"Okay, I know I was nearly hit by lightning, but even I know something weird is going on." I laughed,

"I just got a minor blessing from your mom! I'm your guys' personal blacksmith now!" He whisper shouted I can feel my face breaking into one of my rare big smiles,

"Really?" I look to my mom, she sighs and nods,

"And I gave him a stipulation, that if you decide to take on my full blessing, he may become immortal as well." That's it, the skin on my face feels way too stretched and I can feel the damn twinkles in my eyes.

"No way." I whisper, then I lunge forward and hug my mom, she doesn't even hesitate to wrap her arms around me anymore.

"Thank you mom." I mumble into her stomach, she's in her twentyish year old form. She squeezed my shoulders, _you're welcome_.

I let go and turn to Leo, his face still has smudges of dirt along with his pants and arms, a part of his clothes are blackened, though i'm not sure on whether that's from the lightning or himself.

"What do ya say flame breath? Partners in crime, forever?" he smiled even bigger, if that was even possible.

"Hell yes, seaweed brain." I laughed, Leo laughed, Artemis laughed, everyone woke up, Nico groaned.

"Shut. Up."

I laughed harder.

.

..

.

The days passed quickly, too quickly. More spars, rule breaking, satyr tipping (don't ask), capture the flag, strawberry picking, blue food, and singalongs.

The end of the hunters week had come. They were leaving in ten minutes.

We all stood on Half-blood Hill giving out hugs, teary goodbyes, and promises. Ok _**I**_ was giving out hugs, saying teary goodbyes, and promising my sister's I wouldn't become "corrupt".

By the time I got to mom I was sobbing and so was she, we hugged each other tight, my sisters slowly adding to the hug, making it another group hug, like the one they gave me the day I became a part of their family.

"I love you girls." I whisper, but I know they all heard me. Nearly silent responses were called back, my mom crushing me to her chest.

"I love you Perseus Argentum Jackson. My son." she whispered. I, _**sobbed**_.

We stayed like that for the rest of the time, until one by one, my sisters let go. I admit to the whimper I released when mom let go too. Suddenly Leo was there, Ms.O'Leary too. Nico and Bianca coming to stand on the opposite side of Leo, who was crushing my right hand.

I didn't care. My family was leaving me, my _mom_ was leaving me, _**again**_.

Nico grabbed my left hand and Bianca grabbed his. Ms.O'leary was so close to my back I could feel every puff of her breath, as I watched my family of six years, disappear from view.

We stayed there long after they were gone, missing lunch and only left when dinner came around. Mostly because Leo dragged me away. My eyes felt scratchy, my tongue heavy, and I couldn't even tap out I love you to Leo when he wiped my tears away before anyone else saw me.

I was numb when I sat at my table, numb when I looked at the empty silver one, numb when I sat at it instead, numb when I heard the whispers of 'disrespect' and 'rule breaker' or 'special treatment', numb when Leo sat next to me, numb when Nico and Bianca did too, numb when I ate a quarter of my blue food.

Numb when I went to the bonfire, numb when the Apollo cabin started the sing along, numb for s'mores, numb to the looks of worry, disgust, and curiosity. I was numb when we all curled into my bed again, I was so numb I didn't dream,

I was simply,

numb.

 **AN:**

 **HOLY ASHDFHLKSJGGH A CHAPTER!?**

 **I'M ALIVE!?**

 **WHAT?**

 **I know, I know. You are all amazed at my ability to come back from the dead. Repeatedly...**

 **Anyways. Guess who graduated High school on the 9th? This chick! WhOoP! My job hunting has been successful as well. You can be proud now faja. :') lol**

 **SOoooo, How'd you like it? Good bad, AWFUL AND SHOULD BE THROWN IN TARTARUS? Let me know. Also thank you to the awesome reviewer who gave me the Leo being the hunts personal blacksmith idea! I'm sorry this took so long, like wow. More than a month for one shitty short chapter. *sigh* sorry guys. I wish I could be one of those writers that have set post dates and update at least once a week. But ALAS, I am SLOW and LACK INSPIRATION. *sobs* But fear not! (flips emotions like switch because i'm** **exhausted and sleep deprived) I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY STORY! IT WILL BE FINISHED, eventually...**

 **I'm gonna go to bed before I pass out at my computer, it's currently 2 am where I'm at. Goodnight everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. (Poor Percy)**

 **Love,**

 **WolfMistwood**


	22. Suspicions Arise

**Chapter 22**

Hades POV

(betcha didn't see that one coming?)

Something has been on my mind since my brother had said he couldn't sense his own son. All gods know you can always sense your own children unless, they are hidden from you. Now either my brother lied, which by the way he reacted to Percy seems unlikely, or he was honest and someone cloaked Percy. Now why, and who became my main questions. Who would gain anything from such a move? I have a hunch, a couple actually, however to speak them aloud without proof could be, bad for my health.

So, I am currently stewing over the possibilities in Persephone's garden in my castle in the Underworld. I enjoy coming here, it reminds me of above and calms me. Often times me and Persephone can be found in the garden simply enjoying each other's presence. A thought popped into my head when staring at a certain fruit tree, my eyes narrow at it, some dots connect. Now the question of why?

"Why the constipated look Hades?" Persephone is sitting in one of the garden beds to my left, she was looking over her shoulder at me, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Thinking about something rather, discomforting..." I mumbled. She nodded and went back to weeding her beds. Sometimes I forget that she's amazing like that, curious but not pushy.

"Let's go topside for dinner, what do you want to eat?" I ask her, surprised I spoke so soon she turned to look at me with both eyebrows raised, a question in those beautiful brown eyes, she studied my face, before nodding and saying Shrimp Scampi. I smiled and told her to go get washed and dressed up, we'd make a night of it, smiling she hurried off. I need to take a break, and she's the best stress reliever.

As I made my way back to my room to get ready I pondered whether or not to start Nico and Bianca's training, real training, not that pansy training at the camp, but with old heroes ghosts' and actual guiding from the Underworld Gods and Goddesses, perhaps Percy and Leo could join as well? Skeleton guards shamble past me making their rounds, bowing and clanking, their jaws clacking a chatter very few can speak. I nodded and continued on, I never think of my castle as 'dreary' though my family says otherwise, I simply like the dark. Bright colors hurt my eyes and often times give me headaches, gods know I can't walk into Aphrodite's palace without a migraine for the next three hours at least, Pink, pink and sparkly and horrifyingly sweet smelling.

Plus the SOUNDS, Percy is NEVER to go there, if the boy wasn't already traumatized in everything sexual, then he would be. I shudder just thinking about it. My robes sway over the stone floor, a soft sweeping sound just noticeable, relaxing. I reach my room, Persephone is already there, in a gorgeous sweeping ballgown dress of dark green and black with just the perfect smattering of gold along the chest and hips.

Her hair is tied up in a loose bun with curls escaping to frame her face and a touch of gold eye shadow graces her face. Absolutely devastatingly gorgeous. She smiles at me, coy yet with that confidence that just speaks volumes, she knows she has me wrapped around her green thumb. I trade my robes for a suit of black with a shirt the same dark green as her dress, she runs the brush through my hair, it's getting long. To my shoulders now, she gently ties it back out of my face and rests her hand on my cheek.

"What's brought this on love?" she implores. I close my eyes, I knew i'd not get far into the night without her asking,

"Suspicions love, ones not yet ready to come to light for fear they may slip away and never be caught, but weigh heavily on my mind." She nods and presses lips that taste of honey over mine, soft and warm. I sigh,

"Well, then let me ease your troubled mind." she smiles and pulls me to my feet. I catch her round the waist and shadow travel us to dinner, i'll let my mind rest for tonight.

Percy's POV

Ok, I promised mom I could do this, so i'll do it. Just because I can't let go of Leo's hand doesn't mean I can't do it, right? Leo hisses, I'm pretty sure his hand is bruised. I can't help it. We are at our first official class without my mom or sisters, luckily me and Leo have all the same classes, though I think mom had something to do with that. First class was sparring, with boys. Not a great start.

Me and Leo are sitting in a corner as the instructor, a ridiculously large teen with muscles as big around as he is tall was trying to explain the rules, but every time he comes within 10 feet of me I whimper and crush Leo's hand, causing the instructor, I can't even remember his name, to back away. Needless to say we were all frustrated by the time he finished explaining and Leo informed him that until I could speak to another camper, I would only spar with Leo, separate from the others.

The large teen shook his head and motioned us to a far corner of a large grassy field, the sun beating down on our necks and told us he would give pointers from afar. I appreciated the fact that he stayed a good distance from me, didn't mean I wanted him even a centimeter closer, but helped so I could at least nod. I don't know where I'd be without Leo, we spared for hours and I felt great when we finally stopped for breaks. My muscles aching just humming with after workout euphoria. We almost had the move we had been practicing perfected. I can't wait to show- right. I stop in my tracks and narrowly avoid being knocked over by Leo.

"Whoa dude, why'd you stop?"

"Nothing, just, got excited to show mom that we've almost got that move down, but she can't see it, so..."

"Well, there's still Hades right? I mean, he is the one who taught us that, i'm sure he'll be just as excited, as you know, he can get for being Mr. Marble face." I snort. Mr. Marble face came from years ago when Leo first met Hades, and finally confided in me that he looked like a creepy statue.

"Yea I guess."

"Come on dude, lunch!" Leo threw his arms in the air and whooped, I shake my head, only two things get Leo hyped, food, and technology. Although he has started to like girls... I'll have to keep an eye on that. No corrupting girls, or else my sisters will kill me.

"Wanna sit with me today?" I ask voice devoid of inflection, but inside I was a twitchy mess. Going to lunch sitting at a table by myself, where all those _eyes_ would be one me, all _their_ eyes... I shake my head slightly. I am safe. I have Leo, and Ms.O'Leary, and Nico and Bianca. I am ok. I take a deep breath, Leo is side eyeing me waiting to see if I could stop my own panic attack, when he noticed my breathing pick up. "I'm ok." I reassured him. I was not.

"Uh huh sure you are." He said rolling his eyes, his curly brown hair had some grass in it from our spar and some odd part of me really wanted to brush it free. "Yoo-hoo? Seaweed Brain? You in there?" A tan hand waved in front of my face, i jerked back and slapped him in response. Nicely, gently, on the arm. He yelped and glared at me, "Fine man, no famous Leo Extraordinaire Exploding Tacos for YOU." I pouted. I-I mean, frowned. "Whatever."

Nico POV

 _This place is so cool!_

I think as I stare at the massive lava wall that shook and randomly had demigods falling screaming and on fire. _So_ _ **cool**_ **.**

I eye B out of the corner of my eye, her face is squished like a mother looking displeased at a child's actions with a wary sort of fear tinging it.

"You ok B?" I ask, she turns to face me but her eyes never leave the lava wall,

"Nico... you are not climbing the wall of lava. That is final." She finally snapped her eyes to me in a scary copy of Lady Artemis.

"But, all the other kids are doing it!" I complained, "If all the other kids jumped off a cliff would you?" she retorted. I sighed the oldest saying in the book, I was done arguing.

"I doubt even Percy would play on _that_ monstrosity." At the mention of Percy I felt that same funny feeling in my chest, I placed my hand over it, my heart was beating a little too fast. This started happening after I held his hand when we first got our cabin, now it seems every time I hear his name I feel weird. Maybe I should ask Bianca?... Nah, that'd be embarrassing.

"Why are you red Nico? Are you feeling alright?" She leaned closer, I scrambled for an answer, anything was better than _I was thinking about Percy and he makes me feel funny_. I opened my mouth, and was saved the humiliation as a conch horn blew signalling lunch.

"Wow! Look at the time, lunch already? Welp let's go sis can't be late." I scurried off towards the dining pavilion B hot on my heels demanding to know why I was acting so strange. The less she knew, the better.

 **AN:**

 **Wow. I suck. Seriously how long has it been since I last posted? Too long. Honestly you guys. My brain is kinda fried right now, I tried finishing this chapter but it seems kinda lacking, and short. But I figured better short and lacking than not at all. Right?**

 **Anyways, once more I am not giving up, i'm just ungodly slow to update, for that i'm sorry. But i've got some plans I might start putting into action here soon... :)**

 **And as always, ideas are** ** _always_** **welcome.**

 **Love Wolf**


	23. A Little Push

**Chapter 23**

POV Omnipotent (me)

Meanwhile, as the demigods settle into life at Camp Half-Blood, a certain someone stands watching. Time shifts strangely around them, a sort of constant pulse in the air. They know they must be patient, however they are tired of waiting it's been many years since they saw the potential, and they wanted it realized. They smile as a new plan forms, a little push of sorts to get things moving, of course it will take some, haggling, but oh the reward will be _worth it_.

POV Percy

You know that feeling when your whole body shudders and a chill goes down your spine? Commonly called someone walking over your grave? Yes well, imagine that times ten and add in a super creepy element and that's what I am dealing with currently. See Leo ate something funny that apparently some boys from the Hermes cabin gave him, some twins or something. Leo kept going on and on about how good it was and offered me and Nico some, luckily Bianca was out at the camps Big House talking to Chiron about getting a personal training ground for me and Leo. She's cool like that. Anyways, me and Nico wary as it is, decide we'll try it together and if we all die at least we die together. Gotta stay positive right?

Flash forward about six hours later when a huge pillar of FIRE blows up the training field, almost incinerating me.

Que Leo and his panicked screaming as he can't turn it off and I can't put it out. Of course everyone comes running but at that point i'm already coating myself in a inch of water and sprinting towards the fire. I'd shadow travel in but, with the fire there wasn't much for shadows. I whistle for Ms.O'Leary, by now all the campers know that means my one ton Hellhound will come bounding through the camp and moved aside appropriately. I finally make it to Leo he's still screaming, not because it hurts or anything,but I can see the fear in his eyes, as his are blaze. His eyes are a fiery orange, not the coffee brown i'm used to.

"LEO! BREATHE!" I scream over him, my water is evaporating quickly so close to him, Ms.O'Leary whose fur is immune to flames strides over to us her gigantic head tilted in a question like, "why is Leo burning?" I can hear distant campers screaming and the sound of water being thrown on fire. Finally Leo stops screaming, but he holds his head tightly nearly ripping out his hair as he sobs, he's terrified, absolutely terrified he'll hurt someone, kill someone. Like he thinks he killed his mom. I brace myself for pain because I know there's no way i'm coming out of this without a few burns, and I crouch behind him, pulling his flaming body into my arms, evaporating the rest of my water and searing my skin. I let out a pained whimper.

Leo jolts, gasping, his head whips around. Realizing i'm here he try's to pull away panicking because he's BURNING me. Finally he stops struggling and cries harder , his flames die down, but as the flames simmer, he changes, I watch as a pair of, dare I say it wings erupted from his back. The white and grey downy feathers covered in blood and as his eyes opened in shock and pain I notice the orange eye color stayed. Then he collapsed. Quick as lightning all fire ceased to exist, smoke curled from the scarred ground, and looking down, my mangled arms and chest. I cradle Leo to me protectively as campers and Chiron come running.

"By the Gods... What happened?" Chiron mumbled. "Are those, wings?" a camper whispers. I clutch l Leo tighter and wince in pain. _Apollo. Help_. Loud cursing and a lot of shoving and Nico comes barreling to the front shortly followed by Bianca. He stops short seeing Leo and then hurries to my side, quietly asking if I need anything. Water was all I could think of, nodding he shadow traveled away in Ms.O'Leary's shadow. Bianca knelt by me asking if she could try to stop Leo's bleeding as the wings had ripped a rather gruesome hole in his campers shifted closer, men men men men men, I shifted uncomfortably but Leo was my priority not my broken psyche.

I nodded and Nico returned, a little pale, from exerting his newfound powers but ok. I quickly downed some, my deeper wounds healing almost instantly, and asked Nico to pour some on my chest and arms. Confused he did it anyways and watched in amazement as almost all my wounds healed with minimal scarring. Then I took the water and chugged the rest, feeling better I called again, _Apollo HELP_. A flash and he was there throwing campers in his haste to get to us because of course he would flash to the wrong end of the field. After a lot of mutters and angry glowing and a few well placed poems that were somehow insults he arrived, took one look at Leo and paled.

"What did you eat?" He asked me. I'll admit I was expecting quite a few questions to Leo's newfound appendages, however what we ate did not in fact come to mind.

"Huh?" I ask.

"It would have been a few hours ago, something strange looking who gave it to Leo, oh gods, did you eat it too?!" He rounded on me,

"Uh well Leo got something from a camper and said it tasted super good and so me and Nico agreed to try it. Why?" He groaned and slammed his face into his hand.

"Wait am I gonna catch fire and sprout wings too?!" I shoot Nico a look and he stares at Leo in fear and shock. "I don't wanna catch fire." I hear him mumble. Bianca grabs his hand,

"Look how long after Leo did you guys eat it?" Apollo demands, "Uhh what maybe fifteen minutes?" I look for Nico for confirmation, "Yeah, about that time, because he had to find us right? He was like on the other side of camp picking up some stuff for us."

"Stuff?" Chiron asked,

"Yea, Leo realized none of us had seen like any movies like ever really and decided we needed a movie education, starting with, what was it Didney?" Nico looks to me his nose scrunched up and his freckles standing out on his pale face, his hair disheveled and his eyes a pretty purple... wait.

"Uhh Nico.. your eyes." He blinks in confusion as Apollo quickly grabs his face,

"hmm it's starting, Percy-..." he stops. "Oh." I cock my head why was everyone staring at me? Oh gods, eyes, so many eyes... I squeeze mine shut and think back to my last breakfast with my family. The laughter and banter, knives being thrown and bragging about monster kills. My heart rate slows. I open my eyes and suddenly, Apollo. I screech and fling myself backwards because, TOO CLOSE.

"You too Percy." He holds up a mirror, where he got it I doubt i'll ever know. Staring back at me were shockingly vivid green eyes, with a blue ring around the center, glowing an almost neon light. It was both terrifying and stunning.

"Oh... So, what happens next? Do we catch fire and sprout wings too?" I whisper.

"No, your powers go haywire, and then you, well, you gain a few more of your godly parent's aspects..."

"What?" "I'm taking Leo by the way." He flashed him out of my hands, now empty I felt cold. Nico slides closer,

"So, what do we do?" Shadows are starting to gather around him, making him look like he was the only one standing in the shade.

"Nothing, I can't do anything but heal you when it's over." He shrugged like it was a minor problem. Water started to gather in the air around me like a mist, and clouds started forming overhead.

"Uhh, Apollo?" I whimpered.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright you two, EVERYONE STEP BACK! AT LEAST A HUNDRED FEET!"

"Yea totally fine." Nico whispered to me as Chiron scrambled to get everyone back. "Just breathe you two, you'll be fine, probably."

"Probably!?" Nico screeched. Cracks formed in the ground and an eerie green glow emanated from within the earth,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" A camper screamed. Nico was trembling, so was Chiron and Apollo, or wait no, the ground was shaking. Apollo was looking right at me, I guess that's my doing. Skeletons start pouring from the earth all clamoring around Nico and I. Wind and rain whip around me a mini maelstrom surrounds us, we're both panicking shaking and panting, our faces pale and eyes glowing. Nico holds out his hand, his eyes pleading, hesitating I slowly reach my hand into his. He squeezes it and I return it. Quick as the master bolt, he drags me into a hug and the vortex around us spins faster and harder the shadows licking at us, and then came the pain.

Nico screamed bloody murder and I could hear my own whimpered cry of pain, barely loud enough for Nico to hear. Our bodies shifted, we both seemed to get taller, from my hips down seemed to elongate and grow, I watched as bony protrusions erupted from Nico's skull, blood pouring as they grew rapidly curling to form rams horns, black as pitch. I chanced a glance at my own body and nearly screamed, my legs had grown scales and hooves, and I was growing a large fishy behind. Nico's own feet were hooved and in the back of my mind I wondered whether Leo had bird feet? Then my weird legs crumpled as they could no longer hold me up, Nico collapsed beside me, our hands still entwined and our muscles spasming. The wind and rain died down, the skeletons crumbled to dust and the shadows receded. Leaving us gasping for air, shivering uncontrollably as Bianca and Apollo rushed to our sides.

The last thing I remember thinking was,

" _my hand is warm._ "

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Whoop ya super fast update! And WHATS THIS 200 FOLLOWERS? HOLY SHIT.**

 **Ok so, don't panic, they probably won't stay that way, but I needed to change some shit up for a little idea I had to move my story on. Because really how many times can I go over their schedule at camp before I bore you all to death?**

 **Anyways, in case you were wondering they have gained their godly parents animal aspects. And Yes there is a cure. Of course getting it is a whole nother chapter. That's why Apollo isn't freaking out that much. I also decided not to have Bianca get he animal abnormalities for REASONS I can't tell you quite yet.**

 **Also! Glimpse of the bad guy\girl behind all this! YAY!**

 **Tell me what you guys think, should this be a quick fix or should they be stuck that way a while? Your feedback matters.**

 **Little bit of Percico in this for ya and Perleo bromance. Your welcome.**

 **Seriously guys, I wanna know how you feel about this chapter because if you hate the idea I can** **just** **delete it and try something else, I just had a plot bunny idea and since i'm so low on the little fuckers I decided to pursue it.**

 **Also, What the Fuck Percy? You are in excruciating pain and you are thinking about whether or not Leo has bird feet?**

 **Love,**

 **Wolf**


	24. Breakdown

**Chapter 24**

Luke POV

When the new kids turned into some weird hybrids I was confused, not because they could, I mean _come on_ our parents are _gods_. However because I couldn't for the life of me figure out how we were supposed to A) turn them back, B) help them adjust to their new appendages especially when Percy wouldn't let anyone within 15 feet of them, yes ALL of them. He was making a strange gurgling growl and had Leo wrapped in his tail and Nico cradled in his arms, as he was still out cold, both were actually.

Not even Apollo could get closer than 10 feet. Even Percy's pet Ms.O'Leary seemed to think we were all threatening them and growled at us. Or C) get Percy to calm the fuck down. The spines of his fins flare dangerously and he flashes fangs at anyone who tries to get close. Finally Apollo decided it was time to call for help, because honestly one more water whip slap and I think ichor will start to pour. Within a few seconds Artemis herself flashed into camp, startling Percy and starting another round of gargling. I wondered if he could actually breathe what with the gills on his neck and horse sides. His front hooves kept shaking as he tried to stand and kept falling down as his muscles were weak and new. Artemis stared for a few moments. Finally she sat down, criss cross applesauce, and sang.

" _We were sailing along_

 _On moonlight bay_

 _We could hear the voices ringing_

 _They seemed to say_

 _You have stolen my heart_

 _Now dont_

 _Go way_

 _As we sang loves_

 _Old sweet_

 _Song on_

 _Moonlight bay"_

Percy's eyelids drooped and he swayed to the song like a python to a snake charmer, eventually he cooed at Artemis, taking that as her cue she got up slowly and walked over, all the campers dead silent as she closed the distance, waiting for a water slap. No such thing occurred, she knelt in front of him and ran her fingers through his hair as he gurgled softly,

"Percy honey, I know it's hard but I need you to focus ok?" she whispered. He cocked his head to the side, Annabeth tensed next to me, glancing over I notice the soft blush coating her cheeks. I smirk and poke her, she whips her head to me and glares, a silent threat, the blush increases for being caught. I look back to the newly dubbed 'weres' in my head. Artemis kept trying to get Percy to focus on speaking, not the strange noises he now made. After about a minute of trying we all heard a soft,

"m-mom?" followed by another coo. Artemis smiled and Apollo whooped, they were getting somewhere.

Then Nico had to wake up. An ungodly screech filled the air as he thrashed in Percy's arms, but Percy held on, a small frown marring his face, Bianca sobbed from her distance of 15 feet. Percy shifted Nico in his arms, pulling him into a strange hug and stroked his back, as he tried to calm down. A soft bleat came from the boy and Percy cooed rocking him. Finally Nico looked up at Percy, his head tilted and Percy made some more strange warbles, but I guess Nico understood because he nodded and responded with another blaa.

Artemis went to touch Nico's horn out of curiosity I suppose, that was a wrong move, Percy lashed out, all claws and teeth, and Artemis lunged backwards to avoid being shredded. Everyone froze. No one attacked Lady Artemis without being killed, or so I was told. Even Apollo looked pale and stopped glowing. A low rumble echoed across the field, Percy's eyes darkened to an almost black, possessively curled around Nico and a limp Leo. Nico made a distressed bleat and Percy relaxed.

Nico reached up and touched his horns, flinching at the sensations. Percy warbled worriedly, carefully lifting his hand, Nico pressed his horn into it softly and seemed to shudder. Then Leo woke up. Loud squawking and distressed chirps poured from his mouth as his wings flapped erratically his nails digging into Percy's tail. Percy winced and tightened his hold on Leo, making soft cooing noises and Nico made little bleats, after a few seconds of flailing he seemed to realize he wasn't getting free and slumped over a mournful chirp drawn out of him. Percy slowly reached over and tapped him, he turned his head and looked at Percy and Nico cradled in his arms, another one of those head tilts and a chirp. A bunch of warbles and bleats and Leo seemed to be up to speed, now comfortable in the hold Percy had on him.

Nico made some more bleats and reluctantly Percy let go of them, they stumbled to their feet, Nico unused to his hooves and furry legs, and Leo to his thinner legs that became more and more bird like the closer to his feet you were, his actual feet looking like a cranes. They attempted to regain their center of gravity and balance then leaned on either side of Percy and helped him stand, without the extra weight it was easier but he could still barely stand. Chiron stepped forward, and strangely enough Leo squawked and flared his wings, a threat. His fiery orange eyes promised pain. Chiron held up his hands and cleared his throat, a soft neigh tumbled from his lips, Percy whipped his eyes to him.

"Ah it seems young Percy understands horse still, wonderful, though I must admit I haven't spoken it in so long i'm a tad rusty." We all stared in shock, I'm pretty sure I can speak for everyone when I say we all had no idea he could do that. Nico made a confused bleat and Percy cooed nodding, Leo lowered his wings.

" Ahem right, i'll start with something simple, like if he recognises us."

 _(Italics will now be words in animal sounds)_

"" _Percy can you tell me what my name is?"_

A few beats of silence then a soft neigh back,

" _You're Chiron right? A, teacher or something..."_

" _Yes Percy, do you know where you are?"_

" _No."_ Chiron frowned at whatever was passing back and forth between them, at least Leo and Nico looked just as confused.

" _You're at Camp Half-Blood, do you know who the woman to my left is?"_ Percy looked at Artemis who was still ramrod still, and hardly breathing now that I look.

" _She's my mom right?"_

" _Yes and do you know who is holding you up?"_ Percy glanced at both Nico and Leo,

" _Family, m-my brother and, and my my..."_ his eyebrows furrow and he looks at Nico a soft coo, questioning and Nico turns red and rubs his horns on his face, Leo makes a sharp chirp and Percy becomes even redder than Nico. We all watched as the trio conversed in their strange language infinitely confused. Finally Percy responded to Chiron whose eyebrows raised so far up they disappeared into his hairline.

"What? What did he say?!" Artemis asked.

"Uhm, well now. Not sure if I should repeat that actually."

" . ?" she repeated slower.

"Well first of all he knows who you and I are, but not where he is, and he views Leo as his brother and Nico as his uhm well..."

"His what?" "..." Chiron blushed and mumbled,

"I'm sorry what? I can't hear you Chiron." She grumbled. Sigh,

"He views Nico as his mate."

Dead silence.

Percy's so red and it at least makes sense now, considering we were all just as red and it wasn't even us being talked about.. Nico looks red as well but is a bit oblivious to the stares and seems mostly embarrassed by Percy. Artemis had frozen, her face drained of any color and she stumbled allowing Apollo to catch her, who seems equally shocked but not as mortified. I glanced at Annabeth who was just crushing on fish boy, to see her expression matched Artemis.

"Oh."

Pov Percy

 _Why are they staring at me? Who are all these people? Why are there so many males? I tighten my arms around my family, my bird brother and, and my ram mate. Right? That's what we are, mates? W-what's a mate?_

 _A lover..._ _something whispers in my mind._

 _Lover? Mate? D-Do I love mate? I glance at him, his black horns gleaming still wet with blood, black hair disheveled and wet, his pale olive face with the smattering of faint freckles and the way his pupils had slanted to the sides, horizontal rectangles surrounded by glowing purple. I can admit he is pretty, and kind, easily excited and small, his thin arms wiry and graceful. Warm. That's what I feel where he touches me, not the same kind of heat Leo makes, softer more gentle. Maybe, maybe we are lovers. I coo at mate and he blushes harder, feeling steadier on my hooves I raise to my full height which is about an inch taller than both brother and mate. My tail feels heavy and dry, I curl it so I can stand easier. Mate and brother slowly let go and we all turn to the large group of people in front of us._

" _Why are you all staring at us?" I ask, they all make strange noises, all clacks and tongue and teeth. We glance at each other. Shrugs from both brother and mate. I sigh I guess I'll try talking to the horse man, Chiron._

" _What is going on?" He looks at me, and shakes his head,_

" _Come with me, we'll talk in the Big House." Was all he said. I repeated it to brother and mate, mate seemed to be staring at one girl in particular, with the same black hair and pale olive skin._

" _I think I know her, I- I do know her that's Bianca, THAT'S MY SISTER!" He made excited bleats and bounded over to her glomping her in a hug. She squealed in delight and hugged him back, she started speaking rapid fire gibberish, mate looked back to me, but I couldn't translate. I shrug and he pouts. The girl, Bianca... Sounds familiar, get's dragged over by mate excitedly he waves his hands and chatters on and on about what horns feel like and hooves, but Bianca just blankly stares at him and he deflates. I feel something in me well up at the sight, I don't like that look, I hate it on his face._

 _No one should look like me._

 _He should be smiling, always smiling..._

White teeth, gentle smile, soft laugh, brown hair, blue eyes, blue... BLUE.

 _I gasp, slammed with sudden flashes of the woman I stumble, I don't know her, but she's warm, so so warm. Like something I should know, I feel like I've forgotten her, and it's IMPORTANT that I remember! Slipping, she's slipping into the black... Apple, hands, smirks, greasy, touching, HIM._ I clutch my hair in my webbed fingers _, horrible laughter, beatings, bed, scared, breathing, body. KNIFE. TOUCHING, USED, MINE, BITCH, DIRTY, WHORE, PROPERTY OF GABRIEL. SCREAMING._

 _._

 _It's dark, and warm, something is over me, scratchy. Blanket?_

 _Footsteps, heavy with a thousand threats, smell of absinthe and sweat, the click of the door handle too loud in my tiny ears. The blanket is ripped from my body, it's cold, huge hands, grimy with pizza grease and clammy to the touch grab me and jerk me off the bed. The ground is cold._

" _Get up you lil' shit, this ain't a goddamn halfway house, you'll earn your keep. I want the bathroom spotless and no dishes in the sink by the time I get back from the store, am I clear?" Hot breath laced with venom, a bruising grip and fear._

" _Yes d-daddy." I whisper,_

" _Don't fuckin call me that!" he bellowed, pain lances across my face, I clutch my cheek._

" _Y-yes s-sir." I whisper, eyes never leave his stained shirt stretched too far over his enormous pot belly._

" _Good." He grumbled and dropped his grip, i'd bruise again._

 _._

 _RUN._

 _I panted for every breath, a stitch in my side or was that a fractured rib? Thunderous footsteps pounded behind me, HAVE TO KEEP RUNNING. I can feel a scream building in my chest, people laugh as I run past. Just another child, just another kid running from their parent like a game of tag. What a sick game i'm playing. I round a corner and he grabs my shoulder, i'm done for. I shouldn't have said it. I know I shouldn't have, why did I say it?_

" _You didn't think you'd get away did you?" he panted in my ear, a slimy tongue licks the shell of it,_

" _I'm not done with you yet bitch, I haven't even started. Now be a good whore and be quiet." A hand clamps over my mouth as I try and scream one last time._

 _No one heard a sound._

 _._

 _The woman was crying, why was she crying? I look at my body, broken and defiled, she didn't know. No one knew, that's the way he liked it, liked me, hidden away, silent and crying. She wouldn't like me if she knew just how much he'd done, no one would. Quiet, you have to be quiet._

 _._

 _Why did I take that stupid apple?_

 _._

There was a moment of heat, red blazed across my vision, and darkness seeped around me, water clung to my hair and fins. Humid, I noticed idly, humid and dark. There was a loud ringing in my ears. I wasn't breathing. How can you breath when you're screaming.

Screaming.

That's what this loud high pitched wailing cry is, it's me isn't it, that's what I sound like? I can't remember the last time I screamed, someone's touching me, warm and soft. Crying, i'm crying, the hands wipe my tears away, I can feel a gentle press on my forehead, and it's quiet. They stopped screaming... I stopped screaming. Were they screaming? I didn't notice. There was a lot of noise, I suppose I couldn't have made it all. I slowly opened my eyes, _when did they close_? Glowing wide purple eyes stare back at me, a wall of fire and darkness surrounds us, brother has his wings spread and was lobbing fireballs. Someone was still screaming, I reach up and touch my face, not me.

Breathe little one... _Who is that_? I breathe, I didn't realize I needed to, mates face breaks into a smile his eyes watering and a breathy laugh escapes him. Blood matted hair and horns, dirty face and furry legs. Freckles, aviator jacket, hooves, and slanted pupils.

 _Gorgeous_.

Someone was still screaming.

I look around, and through the wall of fire I catch sight of two glowing lights, white and gold, most of the screaming came from them.

I think.

I call out to brother, a warbled cry. Instantly he drops his wings and scurries to my side, nearly tripping over his new bird legs in his haste. He drops beside me in the mud, mud? It's raining, I notice... When did that start? The wall of fire goes out, scorch marks litter the field, and only the horse man Chiron and the two glowing ones are still here. Good, I didn't like the males, though i'm not sure why. _Hands, touching, groping, slimy, too many._

Right. I breathe, mate croons, and brother chirps, i'm safe.

The glowy lights are people, actually, mom, and uncle? I think. They look so shaken, so pale, so

.

 _Hollow eyes stare back at me, sunken cheeks, a grey pallor and chapped lips. A fresh bruise forming on my neck, the porcelain sink is yellowed and I eye his razor blade. How quick could it be?_

 _._

I shake my head. _Focus_.

They rush over, and I can't even find it in myself to growl. Uncle touches my forehead, a frightened look in his eyes. More teeth and tongue and words in a language I can't understand, rapid fire sounds almost harsh but his touch gentle. I can barely keep my eyes open, I whine and mate is in my view, worried amethyst eyes and a protective set to his jaw. He cradles my head as I collapse, more gibberish pour from uncle's mouth but all I can see all I can hear and smell and touch is him, as everything fades away. I can hear panic in the sounds, but I just, can't bring myself, to, focus... My eyes slide shut and I fall into my memories, once more, forced to relive all the locked away touches and thrusts, beatings and musk, sweat and fear, dying.

I don't want to die again.

 **AN:**

 **Soooooo...**

 **Yea that happened. A little more backstory to Percy's time with Gabe. I kinda realized you guys don't know the full extent of Percy's hell, and I intend to rectify that.**

 **Anyways a lot can happen in a year and a half.**

 **Muhahaha i'm a terrible person and I'm going to hell for writing this.**

 **Message me about any ideas, comments or questions guys.** **Not too late with my update, right?** **Also I had someone point out that I kinda left out Luke, Annabeth and Thalia and don't worry they will be a part of the story, just not maybe in the way you think.**

 **Love, Wolf**


	25. To Break Again

**Chapter 25**

Nico POV

MATE! Mate is screaming, and shaking. I don't know what happened? I let loose a warbled bleat of fear. He's collapsed and it takes all my strength to stop him from smashing face first into the ground, brother is scared, his feathers severely ruffled. I stroke mates pale skin, his big eyes stare past me at something I can't see, and _IM SCARED_.

The glowy ones come closer to us and I rumble out a warning, must protect mate, but even that does nothing, and the yellow one touches mate, a panic in his eyes an unknown adversary coming back to haunt him, a language I can't understand pours from his throat and imscared imscared imscared... Only mate could understand and he's _not responding_! Whimpers and horrible gurgling choking noises pour from mates lips and I can't do anything. He thrashes and his fins flop in the mud, streaking his scales with dark undertones that stood out starkly against his skin. He's shaking and crying and _still thrashing_ so hard he almost looks like he's seizing.

The yellow one is joined by the white one, the yellow one is asking me questions but I can't _understand,_ I just want mate safe! He pulls mate from my arms, I screech and reach for him, but a steady hand on my shoulder stops me, I look back and a man in black is kneeling next to me, shaking his head, I can hear brother squawk and see another man with black hair and the same sea green eyes as mate. He looks frantic, and scared too. He has brother, and is trying to say something too. Yellow scoops up mate, who flails and panicked cries pour from him as he tries to get away, and carries him, we all run after him, well more like stumbled in our case, we end up at a lake, or some big body of water.

Yellow slowly lowers mate into the water and more fish people or water people? Come and help, using gentle hands to lower him into the waves, keeping his face above the water. His tail and fins are creating mini whirlpools as he continues his attempts at escape. The green eyed man walks into the water too and the water people croon strange things to him, he nods and a pretty blue light surrounds mate. So bright I have to squint, but I feel fear leap into my throat when suddenly mate stops moving entirely.

 _No, no, no, no, no, NO_! I leap into the water and all the water people scurry away as I thrash my way towards him, it's decidedly much deeper than I thought it would be, three quarters of the way to him I realize, I cannot swim. A strangled cry rips free from my throat as i'm suddenly underwater. Fear, that's what I feel. Water pulling me in every direction, threatening to pour into my lungs. I can't BREATHE! I'm drowning, drowning with mate so close and scared and I can't get to him! I flail my arms but I can't remember which way was up, it's so scary, my lungs are screaming. Then hands grabbing me pulling, I thrash, no no I want mate! Then water swirls around me and there! Mate swims towards me his tails moving with a deadly grace, but his eyes were wide and frantic.

"Hold on!" He yells, as he makes sweeping gestures with his hands and suddenly the water drags away from my face and I cough up water and cling to mates arms.

"Are you ok?!" He grabs my head, HORNS, I shudder as a zing shoots down my spine and release a keen I wasn't aware I was capable of. He blushes and apologizes changing his hold to the sides of my face, which was burning hotter than brothers fire i'm sure. The water swirls around us in a little whirlpool with so many bubbles I can't see outside of it, I released another frightened whimper, we're _still_ underwater, I don't want to drown again! He smiles reassuringly and I notice it's small and cracked and shaking and so so fake. All of him's shaking actually. His whole body vibrates with tension and his eyes look so haunted, like shattered glass. I reach up slowly and touch his face, and he flinches violently, releasing a shuddering gasp and his grip tightens on my face.

"Hey, hey look at me, ok? Only me?" He tilts his head back and fear is clear in his beautiful eyes. Gently I pull him forward until our foreheads rest together, and start humming a lullaby I remembered from long ago, one that eased my fears as much as I hope they do for him... I think my sister, Bianca was her name, sang it to me. A memory of gentle hands carding through my hair and soft kisses on my forehead, words in a language I didn't understand but, _knew_.

It worked, surprisingly enough, he relaxed in my hold and calmed his breathing in the four minutes it took me to hum the song. He was still trembling but not nearly as violently. His fins look so pretty under the water, more see through and rippled with the currents. His hair swayed gently like it was still in the waves, and his scales looked brighter than before. My careful grip on his face moves to slowly hug him, giving all the time in the world for him to pull away, he tensed but relaxed just as quickly, I kept my hold loose. A rumbling echoed around us, and it took me a second to realize it was coming from mate, from deep in his chest, my forehead pressed against the thrum. Was he... purring? That's the closest I can think to describe the sound, a rumbling happy sound that echoed in the space around us.

A lot of time passed like that I think.

I just know the next time we opened our eyes, Mate had stopped almost all of his shaking, and I was breathing slowly, our hearts slowed in were both still scared but less so. I brought my eyes to his, we both didn't want to go back, that much was clear, but they had brother, and we would NOT leave him. He eventually nodded and wrapped his arms around me, slowly and carefully, like one wrong move and he'd kill me. Then he waved his powerful tail and we went to the surface.

.

..

...

..

.

Leo POV

When brother started to scream, it sparked a memory. A flash of him, face streaked with tears, terror in his glassy eyes, heaving for air as he woke from a nightmare. Another part of me knew, there should be scars, lots of them, but I couldn't see any on brothers tail or arms, something told me, stomach, back, chest, sides, HIPS. But, really, why would I think that? Another choked gurgle torn me from my thoughts and I can see the yellow one touching brother. As he scooped him up I feel flames lick my fingers, _no one touches brother_ , but then there's a hand on my shoulder and i'm so surprised I let out a frightened squawk.

I turn and a man with wavy black hair, sea green eyes, same as brothers, and I can't help but stare because really. The man would be gorgeous if it weren't for the pallor and dark rings around his eyes, he looked a little too much like an older brother. Movement out of the corner of my eye and I turn to see yellow carrying brother away, an unknown fear of being separated gripped me and I lunged after him out of the lookalikes grip. Stumbling on my new legs my wings flapped as they tried to help me balance, by the time I caught up with them, brother ram jumped into the water and started splashing his way towards brother blue.

Too late I called out a terrified warning of water being deep and I rushed to the waters edge as black went under, a man next to me gasped and surged forward, but silver held him back, more tongue and teeth and I _couldn't understand_ even if I tried. Crying I screeched and wailed as I called to brother blue to HELP HIM because I couldn't get to him and he was going to DROWN! Some of the water people went after him but came back just as fast high pitched warbles and flailing arms and then sudden life poured into blue and his eyes snapped open and he turned to look at me, life ending terror was all I could see in his toxic green eyes before he glanced at the water and _dove_.

An instant whirlpool started around them and as I try to get closer more hands and sounds, so many I couldn't take it, I sat and cried, a small ring of fire around me warding off offending hands. I am so so so scared, _what if blue didn't get there in time? What if they both drown? What if i'm left alone, where I can't understand anyone and no one can understand me and and and_ , more sobs wrack my wiry form.

I don't know how long I sat there, long enough that my circle burned any grass within five feet of me. The people tried to talk to me, i'm sure, but the noises they made just made me feel more alone, more afraid of what could happen without my brothers. What would I _do_? Suddenly a large form moved through my flames and curled up around me, _Ms.O'Leary_ my mind supplied.

.

 _I have to keep running, blood smeared my face and dripped into my eye, i swiped it away, angry slurs were shouted behind me, I stumbled on the wooded path back towards the city,_ I will not die here _! I pushed myself up, arms shaking, I haven't eaten much these past few weeks, but a large calloused hand wraps around my arm yanking me up, I can feel something in it give and cry out in pain._

" _Oh shut up, I didn't hurt ya, c'mon let's go, honestly where did you think you were gonna go anyways? Back to the orphanage? Pff like they'll take a troubled snot nosed brat like you back. Good riddance I'd bet, I know they sure as hell didn't do a very thorough check on me, that's for sure." A greasy grin and wandering eyes much too bright for the dark._

" _Now, where were we? Ah, yes, target practice." I flinch as i'm dragged back through the woods by my dislocated shoulder, I don't want to do target practice anymore, they miss,_ on purpose _my brain hissed. A howl echoed in the trees and he barely slows to acknowledge it, I'm getting more and more lightheaded and stumble again._

" _What're you doing?! This ain't no time for a rest! Get UP!" He janks me to my feet again and I whimper._

 _Then the ground shakes._

 _Boom Boom Boom Boom coming closer so loud I can feel the vibrations through my feet and can see the branches shake._

" _What the hell-"_

" _Hound. Hellhound actually, good guess, not many mortals get it." A voice replies, soft but cold, and young? Then a huge ass MONSTER DOG plows my asshole foster dad over and drags him off screaming, I think that's the last I ever saw him. Then silver and black and blue and BLUE and I'm so dizzy that when I collapse the blue catches me and all I can see is the same fear reflected back at me._

.

Ms.O'Leary cuddles closer letting me lean against her and I know she'll protect me, just like she did before. I run my shaking fingers through her fur and she rumbles softly, a warm and reassuring sound. I fold my new appendages around me, already dry from the heat of my flames. A gentle hand on my shoulder and I flinch, curling up closer to her, why didn't she stop them?

I turn and there's a man with a pale face, his scraggly beard slightly burnt and smoking his long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing coveralls covered in grease, burns, and metal shavings, he had thick corded arms and warm chocolate eyes. He also appeared to not be affected by my fire. A splash interrupts me before I can even open my mouth, and instantly i'm on my feet, with help from Ms.O'Leary, and looking towards the water. THERE! Blue and black break the surface and I let out a happy trill, both look to me and I can see the relief on their faces, blue swims them closer to the water's edge and I help them out, blue seems to be able to stand better and we help him onto land.

"Are you alright?" I ask them, fear still rushing in my veins making my feathers shake.

"We will be." Black murmurs, holding blues hand, and I reach for the other one, he only flinched a little. I smile at him and he relaxes more, twining our fingers together. The horse man suddenly was in front of us and blue stumbled back, black and I stepping in front of him. He raised his hands slowly, placating. And soft nickers and neighs poured from his mouth. We look to blue, who's staring at the ground tense, but nods sharply.

"H-he's going to take us t-to the b-big house now." He whispered. We nod and Ms.O'Leary comes up to blue and nuzzles him, and I watch the wonder and love break across his face, his hands instantly going to her snout and strokes her face, she rumbles and he nods, turning she lays down and blue awkwardly pulls himself onto her back. Black and I went on either side and together made our way to this 'Big House'.

 **AN: Ooooook.**

 **So, this took awhile. Sorry I had real bad writers block. But hopefully we'll be moving on now, back to the plot and less torture for poor Percy, lol my poor baby. A couple POV for you guys. A new character hmmmm? I'm sure you know who he is but still. I'm trying, also I found a** **head canon** **for** **Aphrodite that I might put into play, not sure yet tho. Plus, a little backstory on Leo! Anyways as always thank you for your continued support and ideas guys, really it makes it worth it.**

 **See you guys soon,**

 **Love Wolf**


End file.
